The Other Vanderquack
by penguinluv129
Summary: A strange figure in Webby's dreams compels her to start asking questions about her family. What happened to her parents? Why is Granny so secretive? Why is Louie looking at her like that? DT17
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Chapter One: The Dream

Webby woke up to the feeling of warmth. It came from her toes, and built it's way up her body. The heat enveloped her completely. It wasn't painful or overbearing. If anything, it comforted her _._ She rolled over to see a woman sitting on the edge of her bed. The woman smiled and sat herself in front of Webby cross-legged.

 _Don't turn the light on, Webby. You have to finish this._

Webby pushed the blanket off of her and sat in front of her the same way.

 _Maybe this is the future me?_ Webby thought to herself as she examined the woman in the dark. She was slender, but athletic. She had long, straight white hair that draped over her shoulders and back like an angel. That is, if angels wore black tank tops and jeans. Webby took in all she could about her so she could draw her out to show the boys. She took note of the curve of her face how she smiled.

 _Wait, why is she smiling?_

The woman was smiling gently at Webby. Her eyes looked glazed with something Webby could feel but not put into words.

"Hi. I'm Webby."

The woman's smile turned into a giggle.

 _It's working! She's not leaving! Quick, get what you need to know before she runs off again!_

"What's your name?"

The woman stopped giggling. She turned around and pulled something from behind her back.

"Are you going to give me something?"

Webby held out her hands and closed her eyes. This was the furthest she had gone with her in months. Webby was giddy. She could feel herself ready to jump up and down, but she took a deep breath to center herself. Whatever this woman wanted, it was to help her.

The woman put the item in Webby's hands. It was small, but soft and light. Webby opened her eyes.

 _Bows?_

Two small hair bows rested in her hands side by side. Webby brought them to her face to examine them better in the dark.

 _A pink hair bow…and a purple one?_

The woman got up and walked toward the door.

"Wait! Don't go! I don't understand!"

Webby put the bows on the bed and put her foot down to climb down the bed. As soon as her foot touched the floor, the room shook. Webby brought herself back up the bed. The shaking stopped.

 _I can't follow her…this is how it ends._

The woman turned around and smiled. She opened the door and a glowing, golden light filled the room, blinding Webby. Webby felt a gust of wind blow into the room. Webby squinted towards the door to see the woman's once sleek and pin straight hair whipping feverishly in the wind. The woman turned to Webby. This time she wasn't smiling. Tears rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry." She told her.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Webby screamed over the gusts of wind that flew into the room. The woman turned and slowly began to step out through the door.

 _Screw it! I want to know!_

Webby jumped out of the bed. The room vibrated intensely beneath her feet. Webby ran to the woman and grabbed her right hand wrist.

"What are you sorry for-" the woman's hair flew up in an instant. Her right shoulder began to glow, revealing a swirling sun tattoo with five rays.

"I'm sorry, " the woman said. "I'll come back. I promise." The woman took her hand from Webby and walked out the door.

The room shook uncontrollably, knocking the books off of the shelves. The walls and ceiling began to crack, pieces falling down upon the room. Drawers chucked themselves out of the dressers, falling all over the floors. The pins on her conspiracy board wiggled themselves off, setting loose all the papers and photos fly. Webby ducked and rolled out of the way of the falling shelves and onto her bed, grabbing the bows.

"I'm back in the bed! You can stop trying to earthquake me to death!" The room shook even harder. Webby clutched the bows to her chest and shuffled herself to her headboard. Webby curled herself up into a ball.

Webby felt the fear freeze her body. Webby never let fear get to her, but there was something that held her down.

 _Why can't I move?_

The forever fearless Webby Vanderquack, frozen with fear? It was unbelievable. The room shook even harder cracking the floor open and rising the bed up, turning it to its side. Webby slipped and fell down the side of the bed…

THUD!

Webby hit the floor of her bedroom, wrapped up in her blanket. She sat upright and looked at her hands.

 _The bows! Where are they?_

Webby tossed the blanket off and searched through her bed, tossing her pillows onto the floor. She crawled under the bed, and kicked out some toys and a half opened duffle bag filled with a tool kit, extra pair of night vision goggles and various other adventure necessities. She shuffled her body out from the bed and sighed.

 _Wait, Webby. Why are you looking for the bows? It was a dream._

Webby sat up and dusted off her pajamas. She looked at the clock. 6:45 am. Saturday. Granny would be up in 15 minutes to start getting ready and make breakfast. 15 minutes to tell the boys everything. Webby got up and rushed out into the hall.

 _I got farther this time. I have more answers now. I just don't know what they mean._


	2. Chapter 2: Lucid Dreaming

Chapter Two: Lucid Dreaming

Webby had been having the same dream for two weeks. The first time she had the dream she jumped out of bed and tried to tackle the woman, but she turned into a puff of smoke and Webby hit the floor of her dream realm's bedroom. That's when the room started shaking and she woke up on the floor at the foot of her bed.

She had told the boys her dream and asked them to help interpret it but Huey told her that there wasn't enough of the dream to go off of. That's when Dewey suggested "lucid dreaming."

" _It doesn't work," said Louie, his eyes not leaving the screen of his phone. "It's practically impossible to just take control of your own dream."_

" _Well maybe you're doing it wrong." Dewey said. "I've done it plenty of times and it works."_

" _What about that dream where you're performing as the Phantom in your underwear and you're stuck upside down on the chandelier?"_

" _I'm working on that!"_

" _Look," said Huey, opening his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. He flipped it open and pointed to a chapter entitled_ Dreams and Interpretations.

" _In here it says that you don't just need to know what the thing or person in your dream means, but the action and the symbolism of that. We can't just go off of a magical poof in lady that's been haunting you in your dreams."_

 _Webby sighed. "But that's all that's been happening. I attack her, and she poofs out of there!" "Have you tried not to attack her?" Dewey asked._

" _No. It's kind of my natural instinct to attack whatever is sneaking up on me in the dark."_

" _Well why don't you try to not attack the person next time." Louie looked up from his phone. " Take control of the situation approach it differently."_

" _I thought you didn't believe in lucid dreaming?" Dewey raised his eyebrow at his brother._

" _I never said I didn't believe in it. I said 'it's practically impossible to control your own dreams.' Webby's good at a lot of stuff we aren't, maybe she can do it."_

 _Everyone looked at Louie._

" _What? We can't help if she doesn't try." Louie looked down at his phone quickly and meandered out of Webby's room._

" _He's got a point," said Huey, putting his guidebook under his hat. "If we don't try to get further in the dream, we can't get enough clues to figure it out."_

" _I don't know guys." Webby looked down. "I've never tried to take control of my own dreams."_

" _Good thing you have the best teacher in the whole wide world!" Dewey pointed his thumbs to himself. Huey rolled his eyes smiling._

To be honest, Dewey was a great teacher. Most of their lessons were while she was awake, but they did a few exercises where she was napping and Dewey would whisper things into her ear to provoke something on her dreams. Those never worked, despite how badly the both of them wanted to. _Inception_ was fiction, and they couldn't change that.

" _Keep yourself calm in a dream. Recognize that it isn't real. Be like those people in_ Pacific Rim _in the Mecha Suits!"_

" _Be like the what?" Webby looked at Dewey confused._

" _We can watch it next movie night. You'd like it. Action and giant trans-dimensional alien monsters and Guillermo del Toro."_

That night, Webby had the dream. She woke up in the dream as usual and calmed herself. She got up and saw the woman. She didn't attack. Webby didn't move. The woman sat herself cross-legged in front of Webby. Webby reached over to turn on the lamp by her bed. As the light filled the room, the woman sizzled away.

" _She disappeared when I turned on the lights!" Webby held her head in her hands. "This is gonna be harder than I thought."_

" _Yeah…this is some type of_ Edge of Tomorrow _type drama." Dewey scratched his head._

" _I thought the movie was called_ Live, Die, Repeat?" _Louie said. Huey rolled his eyes._

" _They're the same movie with Tom Cruise and we are going to put that on the list of movies Webby needs to see."_

 _Huey put his hand on Webby's shoulder. "It's gonna take a few tries, but you can do it. We believe in you."_

 _Dewey rolled up to Huey and Webby. "I also believe that as part of your training, we should watch_ Edge of Tomorrow-"

"Live, Die, Repeat."

" _Louis, it is_ Edge of Tomorrow, _and you know it!" Dewey yelled._

 _Louie held up a golden credit card._

" _Call it_ Live, Die, Repeat _and I'll order us pizza with my 'Corporate Credit Card.'_

" _You don't have a 'Corporate Credit Card.'" said Huey._

 _Louie slyly smiled at them. He angled the card in the light to reveal Scrooge McDuck's name embossed upon the card._

 _Webby, Huey and Dewey smiled._

"Live, Die, Repeat." _They all said together._

After the movie, Huey came up with a game plan to monitor Webby's success. Huey kept a log of everything that Webby saw, felt, heard and even smelled in her dreams. He even gave her a little dream journal to keep record of her dreams in case Huey, Dewey and Louie weren't there. Webby mostly wrote what she was personally feeling in the dreams. Things she reflected on after she had told the boys everything. Sometimes she even wrote things she couldn't tell them. Like how she felt close to this woman in her dreams and how comforting her presence was.

In two weeks she learned everything she could about the dream. She learned that the dream would "break" if she responded badly or incorrectly. A break in the dream would result in the woman disappearing…or the dream realm shaking and breaking uncontrollably.

The breaking of the dream scared Webby more than anything. She could feel both the fear in the woman and the fear in herself rise up when the dream broke. That was one of the things she couldn't tell the boys.

 _I'll keep that fear to myself._ She wrote in her journal. _I'll use that to keep me moving. I don't need to tell the boys I'm scared! I'm gonna be a brave and daring adventurer one day! Like Donald Duck! Fear doesn't stop him! It makes him stronger!_

Webby went to bed that night with ease. She felt calmer and more confident in her ability to take control of her dream.

Webby burst through the door of Dewey's room.

"Dewey! Dewey! I did-"

Dewey wasn't in his room. His bed was untouched, clothes sprawled all over the bed.

 _Where is he?_

Webby looked at her watch as she ran down the hall.

 _6:50 am. I'm running out of time._

Webby stopped in front of Louie's door. It was cracked open.

 _Wait. Why is Louie's door open? Its never open at night..._

"OHMYGOSH!"

Webby ran as fast as she could past Dewey's room and to Huey's room. She kicked the door open.

"Guys! I did it! I did it! It worked!"

The triplets who were once cuddling peacefully together were screaming in shock. Louie fell off the bed. Dewey jumped up onto the bed, hands ready to fight. Huey clutched his chest for dear life.

"Webby! It's 6:55 in the morning! What the heck!" Louie sat up, rubbing his eyes. Webby grabbed Louie and shook him.

"I finally got everything from the dream! I finished it!"

Huey climbed out of bed and pulled Louie to safety. "Are you sure? Like 100% sure?"

"I'm 99.9% positive." Webby smiled.

"That's not 100%-"

"That's good enough for me!" Dewey jumped off the bed. "C'mon, Huey! Get the dream book and let's start interpreting!"

They all sat in a circle in Huey's room. Webby told them every detail she could remember: the little hair bows, the glowing, the sun tattoo, and the conversation she had with the woman. Huey scribbled everything in the dream journal as Webby described it to them.

"…And then the room completely tore open and lifted my bed into the air and knocked me out. And then I woke up on the floor."

"Webby, I am so proud of you for taking control of your dream!" Dewey said, stars glistening in his eyes.

"Uh, _Dewford_ , did you not hear about how the glowing lady literally left and shattered her dream room?" Louie crossed his arms. "Maybe we shouldn't mess with this dream stuff."

"Louie, Webby is family. And we help family." Huey pulled out his trusty JWG and opened it to the "Dreams and Interpretation" chapter. "If you could please, pull up a Dream Dictionary web page on your phone?"

"Whatever you say, Huebert." Louie opened his phone and pulled up the page.

"Now," Huey put the journal and the guidebook in the middle of the circle. "Let's earn me my Dream Interpreter badge!"


	3. Chapter 3: Betina Beakley

Chapter 3: Betina Beakley

Betina Beakley awoke to the sounds of doors being slammed opened and the triplet's screams. She begrudgingly opened her eyes and turned to her alarm. 6:55 am. She sighed.

Mrs. Beakley ran a tight and perfectly organized household. Everything ran to a strict schedule and everyone (usually) adhered to her rules. It was Scrooge McDuck's mansion, but it was _her_ house.

Saturday mornings always ran the same way:

7 am: Wake up and get dressed.

7:30 am: Coffee while making breakfast.

8 am: Wake up the household for breakfast.

8:15 am: Hand Mr. McDuck his daily paper.

8:30 am: Breakfast in the dining room.

9 am: Excuse the children to watch Saturday morning cartoons.

Everything had to move like clockwork. The more organized her life was, the less trouble there was. And the less trouble, the better.

But this was the last straw. Betina got out of bed and covered her nightgown with her lounging robe. She swung her bedroom door open and marched her way to Huey's room. She banged on the door.

"Do you children have any idea what time it is?"

The door creaked open. Webby poked her head out.

"Hi…Granny-"

"Webbigail, open the door."

Webby opened the door. Inside the boys sat in a circle with two books open wide.

"What on earth are you children trying to do? Summon a demon?"

"I mean, we already have Louie so why would we need to summon another?" Louie punched Dewey's arm.

"No, Mrs. Beakley. If we were, we would have done the proper precautions and burnt sage. Plus there'd be a salt circle to entrap him." Everyone stared at Huey. He picked up his Guidebook and flipped it open to a page entitled _"Demons and How to Summon Them."_

"You'd be surprised what's in the JWG."

"Granny, the boys have been helping me with that dream I told you about."

 _Of course. The dream. That's why she's been waking up the boys at ungodly hours._

Betina knelt down to her granddaughter.

"Did you figure anything out?"

Huey stood up and handed Betina the dream journal. "Webby says she finished the dream. We were just about to interpret it." Betina read through the page.

 _Woman with long straight hair…bows…glowing…sun tattoo?_

Betina kept her face straight. Huey was extremely observant, and one wrong twitch in the face would give it away.

 _How could she know…she was maybe 3 years old when…but it's possible. She could still remember…_

She closed the dream journal and handed it back to Huey.

"How would you boys like to make breakfast for your Uncle Donald and Mr. McDuck?"

"Not to sound lazy," said Louie. "But isn't that your job?"

"I'd like to talk to Webby alone, if you wouldn't mind."

The boys looked at Webby. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"Not at all, Webbigail. I just think that I can give you some answers that will help with your dream." She smiled at her granddaughter.

"Can we just eat cereal and watch cartoons?" Dewey asked, excitement boiling in his eyes.

Huey punched his shoulder. "Bro, read the room!"

"It's perfectly fine by me," said Mrs. Beakley. "Just make sure you make a full pot of coffee and hand Mr. McDuck his morning paper."

The boys ran out the door excitedly laughing and cheering. Betina smiled. She never went off schedule, but for her little Webbigail, she would do anything.

"Webbigail, come with me." Betina got up and walked out the room. Webby ran up to her. They walked side by side in silence down the hall and into her grandmother's room.

Webby entered the room cautiously. She wasn't really allowed to go into her grandmother's room, and for good reasons. First, it was a matter of privacy. Her grandmother was a pretty reserved and old fashioned woman, and preferred to keep her room as a place of solitude from the newly expanded and excitable household. Second, it was _clean._ No knick knacks cluttered her bookshelves, no little figurines or souvenirs from Webby's adventures or any personal items were displayed in the room. The only thing that could be considered personal was a picture of both Webby and her grandmother from the day Webby perfected her grappling hook. It rested upon Beakley's nightstand right by her bed.

Mrs. Beakley knelt down beside her bed and pulled out a cardboard box. Dust flew from the flaps as she pulled it open. Webby walked over and sat cross-legged beside the box.

"Webby, dear, this box has every little memento I was able to save about your mother."

Betina picked up a framed photo.

"Is this what the woman in your dream looked like?" She handed the photo to Webby. It was a photo of Betina, along with a tall, slender woman with long, straight hair. A small jeweled clip pushed a stray strand out of the way, making it flip outwards. She was holding up a cello. They were dressed in black and white formal attire and standing backstage in the wings of a theater.

"Is that my mom?" Webby stared at the photo.

"Yes, dear. It is."

Webby traced her finger over her mother's image.

"What was she like?"

"She was impulsive, but smart. She always wanted to experience everything. She _had_ to try something once, even if it scared her. It made her an amazing and extremely talented musician." Betina took the photo. "She had this uncanny ability to make everyone love her, just like you do." She smiled at her granddaughter.

"She played the cello?"

"She perfected it. She also mastered the piano, violin, viola, bass, flute, clarinet, French horn, harp, trumpet, saxophone, _and_ the tuba." Webby stared up at her grandmother in awe.

"She was very talented, Webby. Once she took hold of something, she never could let it go. She never gave up on anything…"

 _Or anyone._

Mrs. Beakley's eyes welled up with tears, but she forced them down. Webby held her hand.

"S-she didn't give up on me though, right Granny?"

"Oh goodness, no! She would never! Its just-" Betina squeezed her hand. "There are things that we can't control: what people do, how they feel, circumstances and…life."

They sat in silence for a moment, looking at the photograph. Beakley reached into the box and pulled out a purple hair bow.

"This was the last thing given to you before it became just us two." She handed her the purple bow. "Now, I do not fear the dead or the afterlife, but I have seen many things that cannot be explained by science or logic. After a full lifetime raising you and your mother, its pretty safe to say I've seen it all. But your dream, I do jot think your dream was just a dream. I think your dream was just a message from…somewhere beyond."

"You mean I was being haunted in my dreams by the ghost of my dead mother?" Webby exclaimed. Betina tousled her hair and laughed.

"Not haunted, but watched over. I think your dream means that it's time to be honest about your parents now. To talk about it and to…well, grow up." Her voice quivered. Webby looked down at the bow and rubbed the fabric, feeling the dust and age woven into it. Webby undid the bow and ran it through her fingers methodically.

 _She looks so much like her when she has a thinking face on. Focused… driven…_

"Granny, I don't think I'm ready to know everything just yet."

 _What?_

"I know that the dream is a sign I should know about her and I have every right to but…"

 _But what? What could be holding her back?_

Webby got up and wiped the tears from her grandmother's face.

"You need to be just as ready as I am."

 _When did I start crying? I haven't cried since…_

Webby squealed as Betina flew her arms around her, tightly embracing her.

"Give me a while to gather her belongings and we'll set aside a few days to go through it all, alright?"

"Yes, Granny."

They cuddled into each other's embrace until they heard knock on the door.

"Uh, Mrs. B?" said Louie, standing in the doorway. "I don't want to ruin your family moment, but the coffee is ready."

"You weren't ruining anything. We were just about finished here." Beakley smiled.

"Webby!" Dewey tackled Louie to the floor. "You gotta try the French toast that Huey made! It's a-ma-zing!"

"I thought you boys were making cereal?" asked Webby.

"I approved cereal for breakfast. Not French toast." Mrs. Beakley glared at the boys.

"Welp." The boys looked at each other and ran off.

"Can I?" Webby asked.

"Go on." Betina smiled at her and handed her the photo. "Take this with you."

"Really? Are you sure?" Webby looked at the photo, her eyes shining.

"I'm pretty sure the boys would like to know what your dream means."

"Thank you, Granny!" Webby ran out the room and into the hall. Betina stood up and closed the door. She sighed.

 _That went well. Better than I thought._

She walked back to the box and knelt beside it. She rummaged through the box and pulled out a purple photo album with the initials "W.M.V." on it and opened it. A small child with chin length hair sat in a large armoire looking over her shoulder looked at the camera, eyes wide. A purple hair bow was clipped in her hair.

 _My god, she looked so much like Miranda._

She turned a few pages to another photo of the girl, a few years older, wielding a grappling hook and smiling. Beakley stood in the distance, cheering.

 _I remember that day. I never felt more proud._

Beakley turned a few more pages and stopped at a photo of the little girl, sleeping. She was cuddling into another child. They were both no more than 10, the girl's hair draping over her shoulders and the boy's face. The boy had brown feathers, and wore a white t-shirt with a cartoon superhero character on it. He had a full head of hair with a little cowlick that flipped in the air. His arms were clutched around her tightly, grabbing on for dear life. A pair of round, wire rimmed glasses rested between them. Her hair bow squished under his beak.

 _I never understood how she never knew he liked her. So smart, but…oblivious._

Beakley looked at the door, remembering how Louie came to tell her about the coffee being ready. She looked at the photo of the little boy and girl. She chuckled.

 _Oblivious. Just like her._

She tipped the back end of the book, knocking all the pages to one side. She picked up the photo that rested in the back cover of the book.

 _I should tell her everything. She has a right to know._

Betina stroked the front of the photo.

It was a family portrait. The father stood tall and proud, wearing a tan suit, and holding a book entitled, " _Law and Order."_ His hair was stiff, straight, and slicked back. He stood beside the same armoire in the baby photo where a woman was seated. The woman holding her had straight, shoulder length hair, a strand clipped out of the way by a jeweled clip. A young teen, no more than fourteen, was sitting on an ottoman in front of the woman. She was a spitting image of the woman. Her hair was pulled up halfway, a purple bow pinning her hair back. The length of it ran down her shoulders and to the middle of her back. She was holding a small, freshly fluffy baby duck wearing a pink hair bow.

Tears rolled down Betina's face as she traced the figures of the woman in the armoire and the teen holding the baby. Wiping her tears away, she read the inscription on the back of the photo.

 _Malcolm James Vanderquack, Miranda Emilia Vanderquack, Winifred Miranda Vanderquack, and Webbigail Marie Vanderquack._

Betina put the photo in the book and shut it. She put the book in the box and pushed it under the bed. She got up, grabbed the photo of her and Webby off her nightstand, and sat on her bed. She looked at their photo.

She had never lied to Webby before.But for Webby she would do _anything._

 **A/N: Hey guys! I just want to say thank you if you've read it this far! I know it's not the best set up but I swear it gets better. I study and analyze all of the Traffic Graphs Fanfiction catalogs on my story and I examine the ratio between chapters. So far I have a 64% of my readers actually making it to Chapter Two, so for that 64%, thank you so much you are the best.**

 **I've been sitting on this story for about 2 months or so and have been trying to cultivate it better so I don't Mary Sue my OCs and to make sure I create a good story for Webby. I know dream sequences in the first chapter is kind of a hit or miss, but since the story came to me in a dream (that was a complete Mary Sue/Self Insert OC) I think it's only fitting that I started it off the way it came to me.**

 **Please Review any of the Chapters if you have any questions of where it's going. I'll try to answer them when I can. Thank you!**

 **~Alex**


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing Special

Chapter Four: Nothing Special

Louie Duck shoveled a fork full of French toast into his mouth as he scrolled through the dream dictionary web page on his phone.

 _Sun._

He clicked the section on "sun." His eyes glanced at the definition. He double clicked the home button, switched to a notepad app and typed.

 _And there._

Louie scrolled through the notes on his phone, making sure he didn't forget any.

 _Woman- Female figure. Introspection on one's feminine aspect of the soul. Possible representation of actual female in life._

 _Bows- Femininity. Color of bows important. Pink bow means kindness, joy, sweetness, happiness. Purple bow means devotion, healing, compassion._

 _Gold Light- Gold means richness, spiritual reward, determination, unyielding nature. Light means truth, clarity, guidance, enlightenment. Could be an answer to a question._

 _Sun- Good omen. Peace of mind. Tranquility. Insight. Radiant energy and divine power._

Louie smiled and shoveled another bite of French toast into his mouth.

"WAAAAAAAAK!"

Donald screamed as he entered the kitchen. Louie looked up from his phone to see his Uncle Donald rushing to the stove where Huey and Dewey were fighting over who was going to flip over the French toast next. The chair they were standing on tipped over, knocking the boys to the floor and the pan off the stove. Donald slid across the floor and grabbed the hot pan. He screamed in pain and chucked the pan back onto the stove. He turned off the heat and rushed to the boys on the floor.

 _Oh yeah. I forgot they were there. I guess I got wrapped up in the dream stuff…_

"Louie!" Donald screamed. "Did you not hear your brothers fighting at all?"

"Honestly, no." Donald rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Uncle Donald, you might wanna put your hands under some running water. You did just touch a hot pan." Said Huey. He handed the spatula to Dewey and put the chair back up standing. Donald looked at his hands. They were bright red.

"Dewey, finish breakfast. Use a lower heat setting this time." Dewey saluted Huey and turned the stove to medium-low heat. "Louie, go run to the front door and get the newspaper for Uncle Scrooge. I'm gonna help Donald with these burns."

Louie nodded. He got up from his chair and walked out of the kitchen, phone in hand.

Louie knew the proper time to be a easy-going, smart mouthed, slacker of a con man, and when Uncle Donald was hurt, that was not the time. He entered the foyer of the mansion and walked up to the front door.

 _Why didn't I hear them fighting?_

Louie unlocked the front door and swung it open.

 _I know I can get caught up in my own stuff, but I completely zoned out._

Louie grabbed the newspaper and stuffed it in his armpit. He shut and locked the door.

 _It was just dream stuff. No big deal. It's nothing special-_

Louie looked up to see Webby run down the stairs, jump and slide down the railing. As she reached the end of the stairs, she flipped in the air and landed perfectly.

"Whoa." Louie said. He watched her as she ran into the kitchen calling for Dewey.

Louie looked down at the notes on the dream he had saved on his phone and deleted it.

 _It's no big deal. We can look these up again later._ _Besides, it's nothing special._

* * *

 **A/N: Alrighty #Loubby shippers! Welcome to your new home!**

 **I am going to keep this crush as extremely innocent, aborable, and as clean as possible. After all, these are** _ **children**_ **and originally this is a** _ **children's show.**_ **(Even though us adults LOVE this show and most likely grew up with it.)**

 **I'll explain how I view the whole pairing when I feel like the plot thickens up a bit.**

 **Now back to writing Chapter 7. Lorde have mercy on my soul.**

 _ **Yah yah yah.**_

 **~Alex**


	5. Chapter 5: Mothers and French Toast

Chapter Five: Mothers and French Toast

Webby ran into the kitchen. "Dewey! Look what I got!"

Dewey flipped the French toast over and hopped off the chair in front of the stove. Webby showed him the photo of her mother.

"Is that your-" Dewey held the photo up to her face. Webby smiled how her mother smiled. "Wow. It is your mom! What happened to her?"

"She died when I was a baby." Webby took the photo. "Granny never told me how, but when she's done getting her stuff out of storage, we're gonna take a few days to talk about her."

Dewey frowned. "Well I'm happy for you."

 _Happy? More like jealous. Why can't Uncle Donald take a day to talk to us? Or Scrooge?_

Dewey jumped back onto the chair and spooned the French toast onto a plate. He took the next slice that had been soaking in egg-cream batter and plopped it onto the pan.

"Dewey, are you okay?" Webby said as she put the photo face down onto the kitchen table.

 _No, I'm not._

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Dewey looked down at the French toast "I'm just making sure the French toast doesn't burn. I mean, when it comes to cooking, Huey's the best. And Louie can bake pretty well. But I'm more of a instant ramen and hot pocket type of chef."

"Dewey, I know you. We're like, sort of best friends."

" _Sort of best friends?"_ he thought to himself.

"I thought Lena was your best friend?" Dewey asked.

"You can have more than one…right?" Webby smiled. "I mean, you have two. Huey and Louie."

"That's different. They're family."

"But they're still your best friends. You share everything with each other. "

"Not everything." Dewey flipped the French toast.

 _We've shared everything with each other. Well, not exactly everything. I haven't told them about the trip to the archives…and what we found…_

Dewey handed Webby a plate of French toast. She placed it on the table.

"Dewey…are you upset about something?"

 _Stop asking._

"Dewey, just talk to me."

 _I don't want to._

Webby puffed out her feathers. "Dewey Duck, if you are upset about something, just tell me!"

"I'm not upset!" Dewey yelled. "It's not like every time I ask Uncle Donald or Scrooge about my mom I get turned down, or told off. I have to sneak around with you to learn anything about my mom! It's not fair that you can have just one dream about your mom and all the answers just get told to you without even trying! "

Webby stared at Dewey, her hands shaking.

Tears welled up in Dewey's eyes. "I'm sorry, Webs. It's just that…I wish it was that easy for me."

He spooned the last French toast and put it on the plate. Webby turned off the stove and yanked him off the chair into her arms.

"Dewey, it's okay. We'll find out about your mom together. We'll go on amazing and crazy adventures and unlock all of your family's secrets. And when we find your mom- cause my gut says that she's alive out there- we'll tell her all about your adventures, and how crazy brave we were, looking for her." Webby pulled back from the hug and put her hands on his shoulders. "And she'll be so proud of you."

Dewey tackled Webby into a hug and squeezed her tight. She squeezed back.

"Best friends?" Dewey asked.

"Definitely." Webby said.

Louie entered the kitchen with the newspaper under his arm. "Uhh… did I ruin a special Dewey-Webby moment or something?"

Webby smiled and released herself out of Dewey's arms. "Not really, we just finished having a heart-to-heart moment." Webby grabbed the photo of her mom and showed it to Louie. "I showed him a picture of my mom and it kinda got a little emotional. Had to hug it out."

Louie took the photo. He placed the picture by Webby's face and smiled. "Yup. That's your mom. You got that same smile. _Cute_."

"I know! My mom was super pretty!" Webby took the photo and smiled at it. Louie stared at her smile. Dewey squinted at Louie.

 _Why is Louie staring at Webby like that?_

Louie's eyes looked up at his brother. Dewey raised an eyebrow at him. Louie frowned back.

 _What was his deal?_

"Are you guys having a weird triplet telepathy moment?" Webby asked, knocking the boys back into the moment at hand.

"Eh." Louie shrugged. He went back to his seat on the table and put the newspaper on the table. He resumed shoving French toast into his mouth. "Ugh. It's all soggy now. You guys should eat it before it gets all mushy and gross."

Dewey grabbed a plate for himself and brought the syrup to the table. Webby sat down at the table and began to dress her French toast. A loud Scottish voice boomed though the hallway.

"Hey kids! Get ready! We're going on an adventure!"

Dewey sighed. This was probably the only time he wanted adventure to wait. He looked down at his un-syruped French toast. He loved French toast.

* * *

 **A/N: GIVE DEWEY HIS FRENCH TOAST!**

 **This chapter's POV was a bit easier for me cause Dewey is my son. I love this little precious, rambunctious, adventuring duck. I have a little Funko Pop and the special Dewey variant cover of one of the comics that was released.**

 **There may be a short hiatus of chapters after the next update for two reasons:**

 **1) Ducktales issue number 5 is out tomorrow at my local comics store.**

 **2) I want to finish as much of the adventure as I possibly can so I can just roll them out to you on a timely manner.**

 **Well I'll get back to writing. Please review, and if you have any questions I may answer them.**

 _ **WAAAAK!**_

 **~Alex**


	6. Chapter 6: Bunny Cape

Chapter Six: Bunny Cape

"Launchpad! Keep the plane steady!" Scrooge McDuck slammed his cane onto the floor of the Sun Chaser. "I can't unroll these scrolls with you nose-diving us into the ocean!"

"Sorry, Mr. Mc-D!" he saluted at the Scottish gagillionaire.

"I'm just really excited about going to Angorabah! You see when I was a kid I always wanted to see…"

Scrooge walked away from the babbling pilot. He kept rambling, not noticing Mr. McDuck's absence.

Launchpad wasn't a very good pilot, but the _quantity_ of vehicles he could operate outweighed the _quality_ of his "skills."

Plus he was cheap.

"Mr. McDuck! Mr. McDuck!" Webby ran to Scrooge's side and skipped beside him. "What are we going to do in Angorabah? Fight off black market traders? Discover secret temples filled with mystical and morally questionable artifacts? Are we gonna blow something up?"

"That's all Hollywood movies, Webby, darlin'."

Louie groaned. "This better be some "Minnesota Smith" type of adventure, otherwise I'll just stay on the plane and stream my Saturday morning cartoons."

"It's "Illinois Jane," not "Minnesota Smith," said Dewey.

"I don't think it's that either, but let's just continue rolling out these scrolls," said Huey. He picked up a scroll and whipped it out onto the table. "So why are we heading to Angorabah?"

"My old friend, Dr. Mikail A. Bustard-"

Dewey and Louie burst into laughter.

"Wait, I don't get it," said Webby, looking at the giggling boys.

Huey glared at his brothers. "Dr. Bustard is a well-known archeologist specializing in ancient and mythical artifacts. He's discovered the Holy Hook of Aries, the all-seeing Eye of Glah Komah-"

"Eh, that 'all-seeing eye' was nothin' but a dud. Trust me, I was there." Scrooge said as he dug through his pocket and whipped out an envelope with a broken wax seal. "Dr. Bustard-"

"BAH HA HA HA HA!" Dewey and Louie laughed at the name again. Scrooge glared at the boys.

"As I was saying: Dr. Bustard has discovered the final resting grounds of the Lagomorphus Cape. Legend states that the cape can disguise the wearer and camouflage them into their natural surroundings." Scrooge pulled out a photo from the envelope. It was a scroll with a picture of a hooded cape. Images of oceans, trees, deserts and mountains were drawn onto the cape. The hood of the cape had two flaps on it.

"Dr. Bustard has been trying to find the cape for years. Rumor has it that the wearer can escape death if they possess it, but that probably is because you could use it in a pinch if you're attacked by a mountain lion or a bear"

"It kinda looks like it has bunny ears!" Webby pointed at the hood's ears. Scrooge sighed.

"Webby, this is an ancient and mystical artifact that many people have died trying to search for-"

"Lagomorphus relates to rabbits." Huey said.

"What?" Scrooge raised an eyebrow at his nephew.

Huey pulled out his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. "Here we are! Rabbits! Kingdom: Animalia. Phylum: Chordata. Subphylum: Vertebrata. Class: Mammalia. Order: _Lagomorpha_. Family: Leporidae. Genus-"

Louie snatched the Guidebook out of Huey's hand. "Hey _Genius,_ we didn't need a biology lesson on a Saturday." Huey grabbed the Guidebook and grumbled to himself as he put it under his hat.

"So Dr. Bustard found where this bunny cape is, but why did he call for you?" Dewey asked.

"Dr. Bustard broke his leg at the dig site." Said Scrooge. "His assistant, Elizabeth Ingleman, attempted to continue with the site, but a band of black market thieves have been harassing the excavators. It's been preventing progress for almost two weeks now."

"So we're gonna go in there, fight off bandits, and help bring some museum dude a bunny cape?" Louie groaned.

"Precisely." Scrooge smiled at the kids.

The plane jumped and crashed into the ocean. Scrooge and the kids ran to the windows of the plane as it glided into the dock of the city.

"This is your pilot speaking! You have arrived at your destination! Welcome to Angorabah!"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, let me just set this straight: LAUNCHPAD IS AN AMAZING PILOT AND HE IS PRECIOUS. (End rant.)**

 **The Angorabah adventure has begun! I will be editing like crazy to make sure there's no continuity errors. It's gonna be so much fun when I finish this adventure.**

 **Please review guys! I'd really love some constructive criticism on not just this chapter, but also on the story so far. Any questions, feel free to ask here or on tumblr. I gotchu.**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Alex**


	7. Chapter 7: Angorabah

Chapter Seven: Angorabah

Launchpad opened the side door of the plane and laid down a plank between the plane and the dock. The family made their way down onto the dock.

"So Launchpad, are you gonna go with us to the museum?" Huey asked.

"I'd love too, but Mr. McDuck said I should stay as close go the plane as possible. Besides, there was something I wanted to check out here in Angorabah. You see, when I was a kid, I always wanted to see-"

HONK! HONK! A dusty jeep pulled up and braked onto the edge of the dock.

"Mr. McDuck!" yelled a British duck, waving from the driver's seat. She turned off the engine and stepped out of the car.

She was just a bit taller than Scrooge, and wore jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. A bright, multicolored headscarf was wrapped around her head, shading her from the heat of the desert sun. Her long, braided white hair trailed out through the bottom of the scarf. She wore large, square shaped glasses on her face.

"Welcome, Mr. McDuck and family!" She walked towards the family. She shook Scrooge's hand. "My name is Elizabeth Ingleman. I am Dr. Bustard's assistant. It is quite a pleasure to meet such a great adventurer such as yourself."

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Ingleman."

"Please, call me Elizabeth." She smiled.

"This is Launchpad," said Scrooge.

"Hi. I'm a pilot." Said Launchpad, tipping the brim of his hat at Ms. Ingleman.

"And these," said Scrooge, "Are my nephews: Huey, Dewey, and Louie."

"Nice to meet you, boys." The boys each shook her hand. Webby walked up to Elizabeth.

"Hi, I'm Webby!" She stuck out her hand at the assistant.

Elizabeth bent over and smiled at the girl. "Wonderful to meet you, Webby. Short for Webbigail?"

Webby nodded. "Beautiful name." Elizabeth shook her hand.

"Now, how about we make our way to the museum? Dr. Bustard is eagerly awaiting your arrival." She opened the car doors. The kids raced into the back seat of the jeep.

"And you, Mr. McQuack? Will you be joining us?" Elizabeth opened the drivers side door.

"Sorry Miss, but I have my own plans here in Angorabah." Launchpad put his hands on his hips and looked dramatically at the bazaar nearby. "You see, when I was a kid I always wanted to see…"

HONK! HONK!

Dewey slammed on the horn. "Can I drive the jeep, Uncle Scrooge? I promise I won't tell Uncle Donald!"

"Dewey, I'm pretty sure that you can't drive a car, especially one with a manual transmission." Said Huey, rolling his eyes.

"Wouldn't there be instructions in the JWG?" Louie said. The boys smiled at each other. Webby began to jump in her seat.

"Ms. Ingleman," said Scrooge, "I think you should reclaim your driver's seat before the boys attempt to take your jeep for a joy ride."

"Well, Mr. McQuack, enjoy your time in Angorabah. I'll make sure to bring them back in one piece." She walked to the jeep and pushed Dewey out of the driver's seat and into Scrooge's lap. Launchpad watched them as they drove off.

"Huh." He said scratching his head. "I don't remember telling her my last name." He shrugged and headed into the marketplace.

Dewey and Webby squished their faces into the window of the jeep, admiring the Angoraban city.

The city's main road was made of a wide blacktop that was covered by golden sand. The buildings on the main road were compact and square shaped, with an open roof top where many children above would run and jump across from one house to another. On the ground, people were bustling about between the buildings. Many of the buildings along the main road were shops, businesses, and restaurants that were completely filled with people.

"Did you know that Angorabah has one of the most diverse and successful economies, relying specifically on their traditional market practices?" Huey read out of his Guidebook. "And all the buildings are compact with very little space in between because each block of homes usually belong to one family or two close families. That block is basically like an apartment complex with a business on the first floor."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "Angorabah is slowly modernizing itself. They've started with remodeling and redesigning the main square of the city, investing in tourism, and they're trying to build a roadway that will lead from the main square of the city and out into the docks. I believe this bit of road was finished last month. "

"Last month?" Louie exclaimed. "Please don't tell me that they don't have WiFi here either!"

"Louie!" Scrooge glared at him. "This is a city with a different culture with a completely different way of living! You can't judge them based of your standard of living!"

"Seriously, Louie." Webby shook her head at him.

"No, guys," Elizabeth said. "There really isn't WiFi here at all."

All the children in the car looked at her with terror.

Elizabeth burst out laughing, "You kids looked absolutely terrified!" The children all relaxed. "Of course, Angorabah is known for keeping itself close to traditions, but people do sell their products internationally and use third party distributors."

Louie frowned. "Jeez. You didn't have to scare us like that." He smiled at her. "But it was funny though."

"So, Elizabeth," said Scrooge. "How is Dr. Bustard?"

Dewey and Louie giggled.

"Boys! Really? It's not that funny! I get that it may sound like _that_ word, but must you really laugh at inopportune moments?" Scrooge turned himself to the boys and pointed his cane at them. A phone rang and the boys continued laughing.

"Scrooge, please." Said Elizabeth grabbing her phone. "It's fine. I thought I misread his name like _that_ too when I first got his emails." She smiled and winked at the boys as she pressed accept on her phone. She turned the call to speakerphone.

"Elizabeth Ingleman, Archeological Linguist, how can I help you?"

"Elizabeth…help…" a faint voice begged on the phone. She looked at the screen.

 _Dr. Mikail A. Bustard_

"Oh God. Hold on, Dr. Bustard! I'm almost there!" She threw her phone into the back seat. Louie caught the phone and ended the call.

"Is he in trouble?" asked Scrooge.

"I don't know, but buckle up!" Elizabeth shifted gears and gassed the car down the main road.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I know there is no such thing as an "archaeological linguist." Yes, I know they are looking for a "bunny cape" in Angorabah which is a pun on Angora rabbits and Agrabah. Please excuse my Disney and pun obsessions.**

 **I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I'm really trying to get the whole thing hashed out and stuff. My guinea pigs (my best friend and my bf) so far are enjoying what I'm doing for the story right now.**

 **Just so you guys are aware of the whole thing, I am working like crazy right now at my other job so if I don't post a new chapter weekly, expect a "Chapter-Bomb" like this.**

 **Please review guys and let me know what's up!**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Alex**


	8. Chapter 8: Drift

Chapter 8: Drift

The blacktop of the main road ended and the jeep glided onto the sandy terrain of Angorabah. Golden sand flew on the sides of the jeep as she drove faster.

"I thought you said they were building a main road?" Huey yelled over the screams on his brothers.

"Angorabah has a concentrated populous within the city." Elizabeth shifted the gears and the jeep jumped forward. "They have to build the road in waves so they don't disrupt the peace. Keep the citizens' businesses from going under."

"If you drive any faster, you'll put us all six feet under!" Louie wrapped his arms around Huey, tears forming in his eyes.

"Faster! Faster!" Webby chanted, putting her hands on the edge of driver's seat.

"Hold on!" Elizabeth shifted the gears and turned the wheel to the left, drifting the jeep and shuffling all the boys to the right of the backseat. Webby's body flew in the air, her arms on the chair the only thing tethering her from flying away.

Scrooge laughed and cheered in excitement. "What kind of Archeological Linguist knows how to drift like that?"

"University is a weird and strange place, Mr. McDuck. You learn a lot of good tricks!" Elizabeth shifted the gears and drifted the car again to the right. The boys rolled over to the left.

"If this is what you learn in college, I _definitely_ am gonna go to college!" Webby screamed.

"If Webby goes to college, we might all die." Huey clutched the seat of the car for dear life. The engine roared as the main square of the city came into view.

Unlike the rest of the buildings, the main square had lots of space in between the buildings. A large, deep set well sat in the center of the square, where many citizens were drawing water from. A large, ornate stone building stood on the opposite side of where the jeep entered the main square. Glass doors and a large stairwell graced the front of the building.

Elizabeth jerked the wheel and whipped the car around the well, drifting the car to the building. She slammed her foot on the brake and pulled on the emergency brake, causing the car to slide with the driver's side parallel to the building. She turned the engine off and bolted out of the car and into the museum.

The boys were huddled into Huey, all out of breath. Webby ran out of the car. "Come on, guys!" She said running into the museum.

Scrooge hopped out of the jeep and stretched, cracking his back. "Ah, that was a bit of a thrill now, wasn't it? She drives pretty smooth. No scratches on the car or anything! I should hire her to be my chauffeur instead of Launchpad." He walked up the steps and into the museum.

"Am I the only one who saw their life flash before their eyes?" Dewey asked his brothers.

"Let's talk about our new found vehophobia later," said Huey. "We should see if they need help with Dr. Bustard."

Huey opened the car door and they all rolled out and to the museum.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was originally apart of chapter 7, but there was something about it that made me feel like it needed it's own chapter. I don't know why, but it just felt right.**

 **This is the last part of the Chapter-Bomb, so until I get ahead of myself this is it.**

 **Thank you guys, and please review. It really helps me figure out what I need to work on.**

 **Also if you want to follow/favorite the story, that works too.**

 **-Alex**


	9. Chapter 9: Dr Mikail A Bustard

Chapter Nine: Dr. Mikail A. Bustard 

The triplets burst into the museum and slammed into Scrooge and Webby. Their mouths open in awe.

"Uncle Scrooge, why are you guys just standing-" Huey's mouth dropped. "Wow."

The interior of the museum was grand and spacious. A thick glass sunroof made the marble floors and pillars glow a golden light. Displays of ancient weapons, dioramas of local legends, and ornate tapestries were set all around the room, enticing the children. Down in the back of the main exhibit, they saw Elizabeth run into a closed off exhibit.

"We should definitely take the guided tour." Huey said.

"Enough gawking." Scrooge ran towards the closed exhibit. "We'll take that tour later." The family ran and entered the room.

The exhibit hall was a round room with a solid ceiling. It was filled to the brim with crates and recently delivered lighting equipment. Construction scaffolding leaned on the pillars that surrounded an elegant and gold trimmed display case with a silver mannequin. The back area was curtained off by large canvas sheets. The harsh glow of fluorescent lights peeked through the open flaps.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Elizabeth screamed. Scrooge and the kids ran in.

A shelf once filled with scrolls and books had tipped over and now rest on a table with maps and charts. Pens and tools were splattered everywhere. A wheelchair lay on its side, surprisingly unscathed. An older bird, wearing a brown checkered suit was sprawled on the floor, his right foot in a cast. He had a thin build and a pair of small, rectangle shaped glasses rested on the tip of his long, pointed beak. His hair was dark brown and had a streak of white that went around his head. His brown, almond shaped eyes looked up at Elizabeth, who was clutching her hair through her headscarf.

"Everything was _alphabetized!_ What made you think that you could reach the scroll from the top shelf with a broken leg?" Elizabeth yelled at the old man. She bent over and lifted him up to lean onto the table.

"I still had one good leg left!" he said, smiling. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"And you'd be willing to lose it this early in the dig, Mikail? Amateur." Scrooge smirked and walked up to him.

"Ha! Everyone is an amateur in your eyes, McDuck!" They shook hands.

Scrooge presented the children to Dr. Bustard. "Kids, I'd like you to meet Dr. Mikail A. Bustard. Mikail, these are my nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie. And this young lady is Webby."

Dr. Bustard waved at the children. "Hello children! I've known your Uncle Scrooge for over 25 years. He would _always_ sent me letters and photos of his amazing archaeological discoveries and treasures. Why, we even went on a few expeditions together! I was one of the few people whom he'd always invite to grand openings of exhibits filled with his findings."

"You were the books, and I was the brawn!" Scrooge nudged at the doctor.

"I always got the best leads on new archaeological digs. I would send your Uncle Scrooge letters about them. I think the last one I sent you was about Atlantis, no?"

"Aye, it was! Thanks to Mikail, I've discovered many treasures and artifacts." Scrooge hugged his colleague.

"How many treasures have you actually discovered Uncle Scrooge?" Webby asked.

Scrooge pondered for a moment. "Probably a couple thousand or so…I've lost count."

"What? But the garage doesn't have _that_ much space." Huey said. "It logically cannot fit!"

"See, what you do is you find the discovery and give it to a museum." Elizabeth said, grabbing the wheelchair and propping it upright. "Then you get the credit, publicity, funding for your research…"

"And the tax break!" Scrooge winked at Dr. Bustard. They all laughed.

"So, Scrooge," Dr. Bustard said, "I believe you received my letter in regards to the Lagomorphus Cape. Did Elizabeth fill you in on the recent trouble our dig site has been in lately?"

"Ah yes," Scrooge said. "I guess you need me to bail you out of trouble again!"

"I'm not in that much trouble, just the usual setbacks." Dr. Bustard crossed his arms.

"I'm just giving you a hard time, for old times sake." Scrooge smiled at Dr. Bustard.

"Just like old times." Dr. Bustard said smiling.

"Look, how about we drop by the dig site and show these kids how an archaeological excavation is done? Hmm?" Scrooge smacked Dr. Bustard on the back.

"Of course! Let's go at once!" Scrooge began to roll Dr. Bustard's wheelchair out the room when Elizabeth stopped it with her foot.

" _Ahem_." Elizabeth said. "And what about this mess? I alphabetized it once, and I hope you don't expect me to clean this up."

Dr. Bustard whined. "But the dig site, Elizabeth-"

"Dr. Bustard, just cause you are indisposed does not make me a maid. I am an _assistant_. As for the dig site, you can show it off _after_ you clean up all these scrolls." Elizabeth glared at Dr. Bustard. Scrooge and the kids giggled.

"Oh she got him there." Dewey whispered to Webby.

"How am I supposed to do that with a broken leg?" He whined.

"If you were so confident that you could get the scrolls with that leg, you can sure as hell alphabetize them and put them back." Elizabeth put her hands on her hips. "Unless Scrooge would like to help?"

"Yes, Scrooge. Would you love to help?" Dr. Bustard asked.

"I would love to see what you've got on the Lagomorphus Cape, Mikail. Maps and charts and all the ancient text." Scrooge put his arm around his colleague.

Louie groaned. "Please don't tell me that wehave to be here for all of this."

"I don't mind!" Huey said, eagerly approaching the table.

"Of course you don't." Louie rolled his eyes.

"If the museum bores you, I can take you to children to your lodging?" Elizabeth asked. "It's just the CloudBnb where I'm staying at, but there are plenty of rooms available for you all. It's got a beautiful view of the city, and you can see the docks from the roof."

Webby's stomach growled. "Well, we did skip breakfast."

"I didn't get to eat my French toast…" Dewey sighed. Elizabeth crouched down to the kids.

"I can cook you guys a traditional Angoraban meal if you like? I like to think I'm a pretty good cook." She said.

"She said food. I'm in." Louie smiled at Elizabeth.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Work has been killer lately. On top of that, I went on a trip to Disneyland for Valentine's Day and I'm still pretty tired.

As for the story, the next few chapters will be a bit slow, both in content and updates. Once I get a few days off I'll be writing like a mad woman.

Thank you!

-Alex


	10. Chapter 10: A Nice View

Chapter 10: A Nice View 

Webby and the triplets were sprawled over colorful cushions on the floor of an lavishly decorated living room. A short, blue dining table sat in the middle of them. The room was big and open, with many cushions to lie upon. The walls were brightly colored, with tapestries hung upon them. The room had a large balcony, its doors open, letting in all the sounds of Angorabah into the room. A large lantern hung from the ceiling above the table. Crumbs were scattered on the table and plates as the only evidence of their grand feast.

"Best. Food. Ever." Louie said, rolling to his side. "Huey, you have to learn how to make this stuff for Uncle Donald."

Huey stared into the ornately designed ceiling. "I don't think I can make anything that amazing."

"I can eat that for the rest of my life." Dewey said.

"It was better than hamburgers!" They all got up, looked at Webby, and laid back down.

"Yeah." The boys sighed in unison. Webby had never had Angoraban cuisine in her life, and now she could never live without it. Webby and the boys sank into the cushions, their content stomachs drifting them to sleep.

SNORE…SNORE…SNORE…

Webby opened her eyes and looked to the triplets. She sat up and stared at them, waiting.

Dewey snored a large snore.

 _Knew it._

Webby got up and grabbed her camera from her backpack. She went to the balcony, climbed onto the railing and began to take photos of the view.

The CloudBnb was in a more touristy section of the city; it wasn't more than a ten minute walk from the museum. The building was maybe two or three stories taller than the rest of the buildings in the city, and Webby loved it.

From the balcony, Webby could see kids playing and jumping from one roof to another, some even climbing up the sides of buildings.

There was a small fire down at what she could only assume was the trading bazaar, but there were already a few firetrucks on there way to the scene of the fire.

Other than that, it was peaceful.

Elizabeth wasn't lying when she said you could see the docks from the CloudBnb. Their plane, the Sun Chaser, was sitting peacefully at the docks. The water was glimmering from the afternoon sun, making the buildings glisten like gold.

 _Granny would love this._

She took her camera and snapped a few pictures of the view.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

"Whaaah!" Webby screamed. Her camera flew into the air. She leaned forward and grabbed the camera. Elizabeth grabbed Webby and sat her back onto the balcony.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Elizabeth apologized.

"It's fine. I was just caught up in the view. Usually I'm more on my guard, ready to counter attack any enemies." Webby demonstrated her abilities for her.

"Impressive." Elizabeth smiled. "Tae Kwon Do?"

Webby blushed. "How did you know?"

"I'm a black belt myself. And I'm trained in Muay Thai." Elizabeth climbed onto the railing and sat with Webby. "When you're out in the field, you have to be trained for anything."

"That explains your driving."

"Drifting, not driving. There's a difference." Elizabeth said, slipping the hood of her headscarf down to her neck. She untucked her braid and whipped it over her shoulder. The length of it went down her torso.

"What's the difference?" Webby asked.

"It's like driving, but you allow the inertia of your vehicle to take control. All you have to do is shift your wheels and pray the car will respond." Webby looked at her with stars in her eyes. "You really don't learn it at university though. I had a friend teach me when I was younger. He got in some serious trouble with his mother for that."

"So if I learn to drive, I can drift?"

"How old are you again?"

"Ten."

"Don't worry about it until you're sixteen."

They laughed and looked out onto the horizon.

"Is it just you and your Granny?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Yeah. My mom died when I was little." Webby stared straight ahead at the horizon. Elizabeth touched Webby's shoulder.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. I mean- it's not okay, cause she's dead, but…" Webby pulled out the photo from her pocket and showed it to Elizabeth. "I'm not alone. I have my granny, and Scrooge McDuck, and the boys. Their mom is missing. She disappeared when they were babies too, so at least we have each other."

"You're lucky." Elizabeth handed the photo to Webby. "I lost my parents when I was 15. It was an accident. I had lots of people who were really supportive, but…I pushed them away."

"Why would you do that?" Webby asked.

"I was afraid..." She looked out onto the skyline. "Fear makes you do things you would regret... Just make sure to not push the people who love you away."

"I could never push the boys or Mr. McDuck away." Webby said with a smile.

"Then you're braver than me." Elizabeth climbed off the rail. "My mom always said, 'You can't choose the family you're born into, but if family chooses you, don't you ever let that go.'" Elizabeth smiled. "Granted, she used a few curse words when she told me that, but I probably shouldn't promote swearing."

They giggled. Elizabeth's phone rang from inside the CloudBnb. "Be right back." She ran inside.

Webby looked at the snoring boys and smiled.

CLAP!

Elizabeth slammed her hands together. The boys all screamed. Webby laughed and jumped off the rail.

"Nap time over! Dr. Bustard is heading over to the dig site with your Uncle! Let's go!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the wait! My fellow young folk suggested I wait a bit between chapters so I: 1) Don't burn myself out. 2) Give time for readers to follow/favorite the story (If you haven't, please do. I have the whole plot lined up on a conspiracy board in my room.)**

 **Also this gives me more time to work on my personal life as well, so I can actually afford my "necessary" Disney Pass. (I'm actually going this weekend and disneybounding with my guy as Donald and Daisy.)**

 **I know this chapter was a hell of a filler but I promise you it's worth it. (I hope.)**

 **Thank you so much for being patient and reading! Once I get Ch. 11 and 12 edited, I'll try to shell out a chapter every other week.**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Alex**


	11. Chapter 11: The Burrows

Chapter 11: The Burrows

The old jeep dipped and bounced on the sandy dunes of the desert as Elizabeth shifted the gears of the vehicle.

"And each time you shift," She said, pressing the clutch, "You press onto the clutch and put the gear into neutral before you pick the next gear."

The kids watched attentively as Elizabeth shifted the gears of the car, lurching it forward as she pressed the gas.

"How do you know which gear to shift into?" Webby asked.

"You just know. There will be people who tell you that a certain gear is for a certain time, but in the field and on an open road, you have to just trust your instincts. You'll feel it in the car." Elizabeth smiled at Webby.

"And each time you shift gears, you have to press the clutch?" Webby asked.

"Otherwise, it sounds like this-" Elizabeth shifted the gear, making it grind. The boys' faces soured. "And it also ruins the transmission of the car."

"Okay, can you never do that again please?" Louie said, slouching into his seat. Webby laughed and looked out the window. The desert sand glowed like a golden ocean.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Elizabeth asked. "Some people get bored with the view, but I like it. It's calming."

"Deserts aren't necessarily considered calming." Huey said. "They're usually synonymous with terror and abandonment."

"And dying. Don't forget the dying." Dewey said.

"Well I can sorta see the charm." Louie took a picture of the horizon. "The desert is a bit easier to look at when there's A/C."

Elizabeth shifted the gear and gassed the jeep hard. She drove the car up a sand dune and let the jeep fly. The boys screamed.

Webby laughed. "Let's do that again!"

"No!" The boys screamed in unison. Elizabeth's phone rang. Webby picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Hello Dr. Bustard! We're on our way to the dig site right now!" Elizabeth said into the speaker.

"I know! We can see you from our jeep!" Dr. Bustard said.

"Wait, what?" Elizabeth looked through her rear view mirror. Behind them, another jeep was gaining on them, sand blowing from behind. The jeep caught up besides them, with Scrooge driving and Dr. Bustard in the passenger seat.

"Aye, Ms. Ingleman, how about we have a little race to the dig?" Scrooge asked.

"This is how we die, isn't it?" Louie said, buckling himself into the seat.

"Not today!" Huey pulled Dewey into the seat. They buckled each other in.

"If we die, I want a Viking style funeral." Dewey held onto his brothers.

Webby glared at the boys. "Really? Her driving isn't that bad."

Elizabeth looked back at the boys with a mischievous grin.

"Sorry boys, but I can't give up a challenge." Elizabeth revved the car forward and kicked sand up at the other jeep.

Louie burst out of the jeep and hurled chunks out onto the ground.

"Freedom!" Dewey jumped over his little brother and face planted into the desert. "Land! Stable, not deadly land!"

"Dewey," Huey lectured. "Don't inhale the sand like that, that's not good for-"

Louie vomited again. Huey looked at him and gagged.

"No, no, no!" Huey covered his mouth with his hand and let out a deep burp. "Oh, God. That was close."

Louie stood up and leaned on Dewey. "Angoraban food is good going in, but not good going out."

"Jeez guys, stop overreacting. You've handled worse." Webby hopped out of the car.

""If you can handle Launchpad's flying, then you can handle a wee race across the desert!" Scrooge laughed as he approached the children. "Better luck next time, eh, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth leaned on the hood of the jeep and arranged her scarf around her head. "Well how about you play fair next time. No one likes a cheater-"

"Elizabeth! My wheelchair!" Dr. Bustard fell out of his jeep. Elizabeth groaned and went over to help him. She rolled him over to the group. "Now let me show you what I've been spending the last 6 months on."

Dr. Bustard and Elizabeth led the McDuck family to a large clearing. The excavation site was at least ten feet deep into the ground, ladders and scaffolding barely peeking out of the sandy desert. Canvas tents surrounded the deep network of ruins that were being carefully dusted by Dr. Bustard's archeological crew. The crew was dressed head to toe in white clothing to protect them from the sand and sun. They all stopped their work stared at the as they approached the site.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Dewey asked.

"Elizabeth, if you could please?" Dr. Bustard dug into his pocket and handed her a whistle. She took the whistle and blew it. She yelled at the crew in an language that the family had never heard before. The crew hastily continued their work.

"This way, kids. Stay together." Elizabeth rolled Dr. Bustard down a makeshift ramp into the site. Scrooge and the kids followed suit.

"What language was that?" Scrooge asked.

"Elizabeth is an expert linguist." Dr. Bustard bragged. "She's mastered at least 12 languages and can pick up other languages by examining the roots of the new language."

Elizabeth blushed. "Doctor, please. It's not that complicated. Angora is just a combination of Arabic, French, and Spanish. It's quite simple."

"How is that simple?" Dewey quietly asked Huey.

"It isn't." Huey whispered.

"At first, I hired Elizabeth to help with the translations of the scrolls and the hieroglyphs on the murals and tablets." Dr. Bustard took off his glasses and wiped them clean. "But her organization skills and archaeological experience has made her an valuable asset after our recent setbacks. You know, the…umm…"

"Attacks." Elizabeth gritted through her teeth.

"It's _harassment_. Not attacks." Dr. Bustard looked at Elizabeth.

"With all due respect, that is what it is. Harassment is unorganized, unplanned, and impulsive. These are directly targeted, motivated, and planned by a group." Elizabeth and Dr. Bustard made their way onto the base floor of the site. "All our trained archaeologists and interns quit because of the attacks. We've had to hire and train local workers."

"And you've done an amazing job, training all of our crew members. She's been on site everyday, monitoring our progress since I injured myself." Dr. Bustard rolled his wheelchair around to face the others as they made their way off the ramp.

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "If you would just let me make a few calls to some colleagues who would be willing to work just for experience, I could save so much more of our time and money by bringing in people already trained in archaeological techniques instead of having to babysit people who think it's smart to use a pickaxe on a freshly discovered skull!"

Huey gasped. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Idiots. That's who." Scrooge walked up to Dr. Bustard. "Mikail, maybe you should heed Elizabeth's advice. It might be best if you don't cut corners."

"Says the king of cutting corners!" Scrooge followed as Dr. Bustard rolled ahead, leaving Elizabeth behind with the kids. "Don't you remember of all the shortcuts we took when we went looking for the Eye of Glak Omah?"

"Yes, but hiring locals and training them on site? Makes it an even bigger job for both you and Ms. Ingleman." Scrooge looked back at the assistant as they passed crew members working away at the site. She cringed as one person attempted to use a fork to scrape out the dirt out of a crack in the wall.

"Not to mention, it could damage the site." Scrooge winced as the worker banged the fork onto the crevice, clearing dirt and scratching it in the process.

"Scrooge, this is _my_ site. I run it the way I want to." Dr. Bustard slammed his fist onto the armrest of the wheelchair. "Besides, between medical expenses and the site, I have to make do." He rolled off in a huff.

"Jeez, attitude much?" Louie said.

"Don't mind the attitude, Mr. McDuck." Elizabeth stepped up beside Scrooge. "Ever since he fell off the scaffolding while going at it with those black market traders, he's been a bit of a control freak lately."

Scrooge rolled his eyes. "Mikail has always been like that. Controlling and over the top. You should have seen how he ran the site when we were digging up the Eye of Glak Omah. He's got a reputation for being dramatic."

Elizabeth led Scrooge and the kids through the maze like structure of the dig site to the main base of operations. Dr. Bustard and a crew member were talking and examining a tablet at a table.

"Elizabeth! Scrooge! Come quick!" Elizabeth and Scrooge ran over to the table and looked at the tablet. Their faces glowed. The sandy, stone tablet depicted an intricate underground network of tunnels and caverns with the Lagomorphus Cape in the center. A border of crescents and circles surrounded the maze on the tablet.

"It's a map of tunnels that lead to the cape!" Dr. Bustard chuckled. Webby pulled up a chair and looked at the tablet.

"It's like bunny burrows!" Webby exclaimed.

Scrooge sighed. "Webby, could you stop with the bunny references-"

"Actually, I think they are like rabbit burrows!" Dr. Bustard traced the maze on the tablet with his fingers.

Elizabeth took a sheet of tracing paper and traced the maze. "Well, 'Lagomorphus' does refer to 'Lagomorpha' which is the scientific Order of-"

"Rabbits." Scrooge put his head in his hand. Huey looked to his Uncle Scrooge with a big, cocky smile.

"It looks like there is an entrance that opens into these burrows. It probably leads to the main chamber where the cape is kept." Dr. Bustard said, examining Elizabeth's copy of the map. "If we can pin point where the entrance of the burrows is, we can focus all work onto uncovering and opening the main chamber."

Scrooge looked at the network of tunnels on the tablet. They twisted and turned, with multiple meeting points in various caverns. The triplets jumped into the chair with Webby and looked at the map.

"Looks like one of Dewey's edgy scribble art pieces he did in first grade." Louie nudged at his brother.

"Please, my work was executed much better. There was real emotion behind those "scribbles." Dewey crossed his arms and stuck his beak in the air.

Huey lifted his hat and pulled out his guidebook. He turned to a section entitled "Ancient Cartography." He flipped through the pages. "I can't find any distinctive patterns or traits to help decipher the map. I've flipped through all possible keys in the JWG but there's nothing."

"That guidebook isn't gonna be of any use here, boy." Dr. Bustard said. "This isn't amateur hour."

Huey gritted his teeth and gave him with a salty look. He shut his guidebook with one hand. Dewey and Louie flinched at the sound of the book. Scrooge put a hand on Huey's shoulder.

"Mikail, we should take the tablet back to your scroll library back at the museum." Scrooge glanced at the kids. "I'm sure you have something there that can help you decipher this map."

"Of course I have something to decipher the map! I'm not an idiot, McDuck!" Dr. Bustard scoffed.

"I never said you were, Mikail." Scrooge and Dr. Bustard stared at each other, anticipating the other's response.

"Mr. McDuck, if the kids don't mind, I can take them down to the bazaar. Sightseeing and souvenir shopping." Elizabeth folded up her copy of the map and put it in the back pocket of her jeans. "You can take Dr. Bustard back to the museum to decipher the map."

"Won't he need you to translate or whatever?" Louie said taking a photo of the tablet with his phone.

"I've left enough translations of all the text and as well as a key for Dr. Bustard for days where I'm managing the site for him while he's back at the museum." Elizabeth said.

"If it wouldn't be too much of a problem, could you take the kids?" Scrooge said. He leaned in close to her. "I'll deal with Mikail."

"I'll make sure we are back at the CloudBnb in time for dinner." Elizabeth said, motioning the kids away from the old men. "If you aren't showing up for dinner, let me know."

"We will." Scrooge nudged at Dr. Bustard.

"Fine." Dr. Bustard muttered and rolled away into the dig site with the tablet on his lap. Scrooge followed.

Elizabeth sighed. "I am so sorry about that, children."

"What's his deal? Calling us amateurs like that?" Dewey said. "We've been on plenty of adventures with Scrooge! At this point, we're experts!"

"Dr. Bustard is probably just taking this a little to personally." Elizabeth shrugged. "Sometimes adults take things too personally and have temper tantrums."

"But you're an adult." Huey said.

"True, but I'm not an 'adult-adult.'" Elizabeth said. Webby giggled.

"How old are you anyways?" Dewey looked up at Elizabeth.

"Old enough for this!" Elizabeth dabbed and walked off. The boys' mouths all dropped open in shock. Webby squealed.

"Can I be like you when I grow up?" Webby asked, running to Elizabeth.

"Are you going to go to university?" Webby nodded at her.

Elizabeth laughed as she led the kids through the rest of the site. Huey whipped out his guidebook and began cataloging some moon shaped carvings in the walls, hounding Louie to take photos to send to him later. Webby pulled Louie by the hoodie and dragged him away from the wall. Huey followed suit, his eyes never leaving his book.

The crew hacked away at the dirt and dusted off carvings in the walls of the site. The worker who was using the fork to pick out dirt had found a brush and began brushing out the dirt. Huey and Elizabeth both let out a sigh of relief.

One of workers stopped his work and stared at them as they made their way onto the exit ramp. He put his tools quietly back onto his work mat. Louie snapped a selfie and caught a glimpse of the worker through his phone.

"Uh, why is that guy staring at us?" Louie ran to Elizabeth and clung onto her side.

The worker got up and sprinted towards them. The kids gasped. Webby positioned herself into a defensive stance in front of the boys. The worker whipped out a large curved sword and leaped forward at the kids.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Woohoo!**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.** **I was really dragging myself to write this chapter cause I just want to get to the action bit asap. I've pretty much have up to chapter 13 written, but I'm trying to do these chapters in pairs so I can shell them out in a reasonable fashion.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me during our "ducktrash" hiatus! Please follow and favorite and review and all that jazz.**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Alex**


	12. Chapter 12: You Heard Nothing

Chapter 12: You Heard Nothing

Elizabeth jumped in front of the kids, wielding a large blade. She blocked the man's strike. She twisted the blade and knocked the sword out of his hand. He hit the floor face first, and unsheathed a knife from inside his robe as Elizabeth walked up to him. He turned to lunge at her with his knife, but was beak to beak with the end of a handgun. She kicked him down and pushed him to the floor with her boot. She yelled in Angoraban to a nearby worker and he ran off.

"Is she gonna shoot him?" Louie asked, hiding behind Huey and Dewey.

"Webby, grab his sword." Elizabeth said, with a grim tone.

Webby ran to the sword and handed it to Elizabeth. "Are you gonna shoot him?"

"If he doesn't tell me what he knows." Elizabeth pushed the gun into his face. "Or I can just behead him." Elizabeth put the sword to his neck.

"Speak." She cocked the gun and crossed the blade with the barrel of the gun. "Hold anything back, and I'll make sure you suffer before I blow your brains out."

"You wouldn't fire a gun in front of children would you?" The attacker smirked. "That would be very unladylike of you."

Elizabeth fired two shots into the dirt wall behind the attacker and put the smoking gun under his beak. "I am no lady, I am your executioner!"

The man broke down in tears.

"All I know is that they want a copy of that map." He said through sobs. "They want to get that cape."

"Huey!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Yes, Ms. Ingleman?" he replied, his voice quivering.

"Take the map from my back pocket and keep it safe." Huey pried himself from his brothers' clutches and took the map from her back pocket and put it in his hat. He grabbed Webby's hand and pulled her to the others.

"Who is 'they?'" Elizabeth pressed the gun into his face.

"I don't know! Just some guy who has a lot of money." The man hiccupped a little. "Really rich foreign guy. We don't know who he is. Our boss just tells us what to do and where to go."

"Who's your boss?"

"I can't tell you!" He screamed.

"Why not?" Elizabeth yelled into his face.

"Because he'll kill me if I do!"

"And how is that any different from me killing you?" She pressed the blade onto his neck. Tears fell down his face.

"He'd kill my daughter too."

Elizabeth relaxed her grip on the blade and looked back at the kids. The kids stared back, worry in their eyes.

"This is _way_ to cliché for me." She muttered and took in a deep breath.

"We heard _nothing_." Elizabeth turned to the man. "You said _nothing_. Once you're free, take your daughter and run."

The man nodded. Elizabeth removed the blade and gun from him. She raised her hand and punched him with the blunt end of the gun, knocking the man unconscious.

Elizabeth got up and threw the sword down by the man. She lifted her shirt, revealing a gun holster on her ribs. She put the gun away.

"He's not gonna… y'know, get 'bumped off' or something?" Louie asked, peeking out from behind Huey's shoulder. Elizabeth took out her phone. She took a photo of the man and sent a quick text.

"I know a guy that can make sure he won't." Elizabeth went over to the kids and kneeled before them.

"Are you okay?" She pulled her head scarf down and looked at them in the eyes. "I need to make sure you're alright."

"We're fine." Webby said, smiling and shrugging.

"Speak for yourself!" Louie yelped, shuddering and pulling his hoodie over his head by the drawstrings.

"Did I really scare you guys?" Elizabeth looked at Dewey.

He trembled. "It's nothing. I've seen worse."

"Look, you kids don't have to pretend to be brave or tough around me. If you're distressed or scared, let me know." Elizabeth looked at Huey and gave him an apologetic look.

"It's okay Ms. Ingle- I mean, Elizabeth." Huey smiled. "If you hadn't gone all crazy on that guy he might have gotten your copy of the map."

"Or he could have hurt you kids." Elizabeth said weakly.

"Thank you." Webby smiled at Elizabeth and held her hand. "It was really cool. Even if it was extremely terrifying."

"Huey! Dewey! Louie! Webby!" Scrooge screamed from deep in the burrows.

Elizabeth got up and readjusted her headscarf. "Well, I guess we have to explain ourselves."

Scrooge ran out from an opening in the burrows to the kids. Elizabeth watched from the side as they all nestled themselves into their uncle's arms.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Cliffhanger over! Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed this little edgy slice here... I really enjoyed writing such an action-packed scene, but tbh this was the HARDEST scene to write/edit. I mean, idk if DT17 will have hard core action scenes or not, but I really wanna have more of these action scenes in the future.**

 **Please review, follow, favorite and all that jazz. *inserts Barry B. Benson picture here***

 **Thank you!**

 **~Alex**


	13. Chapter 13: Paper Trail

Chapter 13: Paper Trail

Webby paced back and forth in the living room of the CloudBnb.

"They've been talking in that room for almost two hours!"

"Webby, calm down." Huey said, scribbling into his guidebook, with Elizabeth's copy of the map sprawled out onto the table. "After what happened, It's only normal that the adults talk about how they're gonna deal with it."

"Us." Dewey said. "It's how they're gonna deal with us. They're probably gonna have Launchpad fly us home or something."

"Good." Louie put his phone in his pocket. "We almost _died_ today. We should go home."

"But we didn't die! Elizabeth saved us!" Webby stomped her foot. "Besides, we've been in worse!"

The boys all shrugged in agreement. Down the hall, they heard a door open. The kids scrambled and seated themselves at the cushioned table. Huey put Elizabeth's copy of the map on the table and put his guidebook in his hat. The adults came into the room.

"Children," Scrooge looked at the group. "We have decided that this trip is too dangerous for you all."

"'We' as in all of you guys?" Dewey questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"And your Uncle Donald." Scrooge said. Dewey looked away. "We called him and he agreed with Mikail, Elizabeth, and I that we should send you home immediately."

Disappointment waved over the children's faces.

"But," Elizabeth crossed her arms. The kids looked up at her. "Launchpad is not responding to any of our calls, so we have decided that I will stay here to make sure you kids are safe."

"Scrooge and I will take the tablet and translate the map. We will find the cape before any of those thieves can get to it." Dr. Bustard put his hand out to the kids. "Can I see Elizabeth's copy of the map?"

Huey reluctantly handed over the traced copy. Dr. Bustard took the copy and ripped it to shreds in front of them. The kids flinched.

"Why would you do that?!" Dewey screamed at Dr. Bustard. "You've destroyed a perfectly good copy of a map!"

"We don't need any more copies of this map. It will just put you kids in danger." Dr. Bustard rolled his chair to the kitchen and threw it in the trash.

"But Huey-" Louie kicked Webby's leg under the table.

"We know he wanted to get that 'Ancient Cartography Badge' but it's okay Webby." Louie winked at Webby. Dewey stared at him, confused. He went back to the table and sat down with the rest of them.

"Fine." Dewey sulked. Huey removed his hat and took out his guidebook and put it on the table.

"There goes a new badge." Huey said. "And I really wanted this one too." He slid the guidebook across the table to Webby. She caught it. A page of the guidebook was dog-eared. She opened the book and looked inside. Dewey peeked over at the book.

"I'm sorry, children, but this attack put you at risk." Scrooge knelt down to the kids. "I can't let you children be in the line of danger."

"We understand, Uncle Scrooge." Huey said. The kids nodded in agreement.

"No tricks. Don't give Ms. Ingleman a hard time. We'll be back soon with that Bunny Cape." The kids and Elizabeth watched as Scrooge and Dr. Bustard left.

"I know it's not fair." Elizabeth said, pulling down her headscarf and unraveling it from her neck. Her braid flickered down to her tail. "Your uncle took you here to have a good time and you were attacked. The worst part is that is wasn't your fault."

"We know. And we're understand perfectly." Louie smiled. "Liability and safety. We totally get it." The kids nodded in unison. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at them.

"Well, I am going to wash up." Elizabeth pulled out her wallet from her back pocket and pulled out a wad of money and handed it to Dewey. "Go ahead and order us some pizza."

"What kind of toppings do you want?" Dewey asked.

"Just get whatever you kids want." She smiled at them.

"As long as it's not pineapple, right?" Louie snickered. They all laughed. Elizabeth left the kids and went down into the hall. They all jumped up. Webby handed back Huey his guidebook. He put his hands up in front of the others.

"Wait." He whispered. The kids all looked at each other, waiting. They heard Elizabeth's door open and close. Huey pointed to Webby. She scurried to the entrance of the hallway and peeked down the hall. Elizabeth carried spare clothes and a towel with her and entered the bathroom. The lock clicked. Webby held her hand up to the boys. The silence of the house was broken by the sound of the shower running. Webby gave the boys a thumbs up.

Huey opened his guidebook to the dog-eared page and put the book on the floor, revealing another copy of the map.

"Okay, so we know that this center opening is the main chamber in which the cape is kept." Huey pointed at the center of the map.

"Well, obviously." Dewey said, crossing his arms. "People tend to put their subject in the center of the frame."

"Besides, most successful Instagram pics have variation with the subject in the frame. Jeez." Louie rolled his eyes.

"Guys, can we focus here?" The eldest triplet glared at his brothers.

Webby looked down on the map. "There's no hieroglyphs or text for me to translate. The only image here that could be relevant is this pretty moon border."

"I'm pretty sure it's just for decoration." Huey said.

"Aesthetic, probably." Dewey shrugged.

"Wait." Louie whipped out his phone and scrolled through his camera roll. "Here, look."

Louie showed the others his phone. "On the walls, there were these moon carvings. Like the ones on the border of the map."

They all looked at the border of the map. "It looks like the phases of the moon." Huey said, marking the map in the book and flipping through a section titled "The Moon." An image of the moon phases was smack dabbed in the center of the page.

"I was right!" Huey sang.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna know where these moons are?" Dewey flipped the book back over to the map.

"Elizabeth." Webby said. "She's worked the site practically all by herself. She must know!"

"We can't just ask her! She'd rat us out for having a copy of the map!" Louie yelled.

"What about her notes?" Webby asked.

"What about them?" Dewey asked her.

"What if she has some notes here?" The boys looked at each other, then at Webby.

The kids tiptoed down the hall of the apartment and sneaked into Elizabeth's room.

The archeological linguist's room was very dark. The only light came from the computer desk with loads of files and paperwork stacked on top. A large black duffel bag sat on top of a neatly made bed, along with a shiny metal briefcase with a combo lock.

"To the desk! Everyone take a stack and see if we can find anything!" Huey took the stacks of files and handed them to the others. They skimmed through the papers.

"I found photos of the dig site! It looks like someone took photos and cataloged the spots where those moon carvings are!" Webby said, showing the photos to Huey.

"I found a key. I think it's what Elizabeth used to translate the hieroglyphs." Louie handed the papers to Webby.

"I found… _us_." Dewey said. He turned over the file. Inside were photos and profiles on Scrooge, Launchpad, and the kids. They all grabbed their respective sheets.

"What the duck?" Louie took his sheet. "I am not greedy and self serving!"

They stared at Louie, eyebrows raised.

"It just makes me sound like a terrible person." Louie put the sheet back in the file.

"Mine says I'm highly impulsive but an asset in team exploration…Nice." Dewey smiled.

"I am not high strung and have a dangerous temper that stems from 'deeper issues!'" Huey said with disgust. He tossed the file in the air and went back to the photos of the moons in the walls.

Dewey laughed as he caught his brother's sheet and put it in the file. "What's yours say, Webby?"

Webby looked down at the sheet. A big star was drawn next to her name. She skimmed through the sheet.

 _Skilled in Tae Kwon Do… Trained in espionage... Avid knowledge of ancient languages and cultures… Faked American accent upon meeting the Duck Triplets… Quacky Patch Doll under bed…_

"How does she know that?" Webby said in disbelief.

"Know what?" Dewey asked. Webby pointed at the page. "It's still under your bed?" He took the page from Webby.

"What's under your bed?" Louie asked.

"Nothing!" Webby said, blushing and sped off to help a heated Huey look through the photos. Louie stared at her pink cheeks and felt a flush grow on his. Dewey watched as Louie fumbled for his phone and scrolled through it. Dewey slid next to his younger brother.

"What was that?" Dewey asked, whispering.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Louie rolled his eyes.

"Your face. It's pink."

"No its not." Louie's face got hotter.

"Now it's red." Dewey got up in his face. "Something is up. I know it. I can smell a conspiracy a mile away."

"There's no conspiracy here, _Dewford_."

"Well something is definitely up with you, _Louis._ And I will find out." Dewey pointed two fingers at Louie's eyes and then to his. "I'm watching, bro."

Webby looked over her shoulder. "What's the deal with them?"

"I dunno." Huey spread out all the photos of the dig site onto the floor next to the map. "Sometimes they just have those weird brother moments."

"Huh." Webby took a stack of photos and spread them out. Huey put his hand over the photos.

"What is it?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"It's just your 'brother-sibling-triplet' thing." Webby sighed. "I mean, I get it. I have a 'thing' with Lena, but it's different. It's even more special with you guys. You're actually brothers." She took a photo of a wall with a moon shaped carving in it.

"It doesn't change that you're like family, Webs." Huey said. "I hope you know that."

"That's weird." Webby said. She took another photo with another moon carving in it.

"That we think of you as family?" Huey asked.

"No, look at these!" Webby shoved multiple photos into Huey's face. "They have moon carvings in all of them! Like the map border!"

"What?" Huey grabbed the photos from his face and fanned them out. He looked at the border of the map in his guidebook. "The moon pattern in the map…they're like the carvings in the walls!"

Webby took another photo and handed it to Huey. Excitement grew on their faces.

"Hey guys!" Webby called. "We've found a something!" Dewey and Louie ran over to the others.

"The border is the key to the chamber!" Huey pointed to a photo of a wall with a square drawn onto it. The border of the square had the phases of the moon going around it. A sticky note was stuck to the front of it. In big, black letters, the word "Entrance" was written .

"Elizabeth found the entrance the whole time!" Dewey exclaimed. "We have to tell Uncle Scrooge!"

Louie dialed Scrooge's phone.

RING…RING…RING…

 _Hello, you've reached the voice mailbox of SCROOGE MCDUCK. Please leave a message after the beep._

BEEP.

"Uncle Scrooge? Hellooo? It's Louie, call us back!" He hung up the phone.

"Maybe he's in a dead zone?" Dewey asked.

"Try again." Huey said.

RING…RING…RING…

 _Hello, you've reached the voice mailbo-_

CLICK.

Louie groaned. "Why is it that adults expect you to answer the phone on the first ring, but they never answer their phones?"

"Stop complaining and try again!" Webby grabbed the phone and clicked call.

RING…RING…RING…

 _Hello, you've rea-_

CLICK.

Louie smirked. "Still no answer?" She shoved the phone into his chest.

"We have to find a way to tell Scrooge about the map." Dewey said, putting his fist in his hand.

Huey threw his hands in the air. "How can we if he won't answe-"

"So I guess you guys didn't order the pizza?" Elizabeth said from the doorway. The kids all turned around. "Or did you prefer to go through my notes instead?"

* * *

 **A/N: OOOOOHHHH THEY IN TROUBLE!**

 **Hahaha but really guys, they're in trouble. I took a bit of time to do some one shots on the side, but I kinda didn't intend for that to happen. I'm starting to work out the next adventure for our kids, so be prepared for the next adventure. It's gonna be a great one. I promise!**

 **Let me know what you think so far! Review, favorite, follow and all that jazz *plays intro to "All That Jazz" from Chicago***

 **Thank You!**

 **~Alex**


	14. Chapter 14: Questions

Chapter 14: Questions 

The kids sat at the table in the living room, heads down. The table was stacked with files and photos of the dig site, crew employment files, and the profile sheets of the McDuck family. Elizabeth leaned on the frame of the entrance of the door.

Webby looked up at Elizabeth. They glared at each other in silence. Webby watched as Elizabeth walked over to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, pulled out a Chinese take out bag. She put it on the counter and took out a box and a pair of chopsticks. She walked back to the frame and leaned on the wall.

Webby nudged Dewey. "What do we do?" She whispered.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

Webby looked back at Elizabeth. She had opened the box and had began eating. She raised an eyebrow at Webby as she slurped up a noodle. Webby looked down at the papers on the table. Her profile sheet stared up at her.

 _The accent thing…how could she know? And my Quacky Patch Doll? Only Dewey knows that…_

Webby skimmed through the bottom half of the page. A chunk of text at the bottom of the page was redacted by black marker. The only text that showed was "Miranda" and "Malcolm."

 _Mom…Dad?_

Webby jolted her eyes at Elizabeth. She smiled at her.

"You know," Elizabeth said as she slurped another noodle. "If you have any questions, you should start asking now. I have another box of noodles in the fridge. I can be here all night."

Huey took the photo of the carving in the wall and opened his guidebook to his copy of the map. "You knew this was the entrance to the cape before you found the map, didn't you?"

"I did." Elizabeth said.

"Then why didn't you tell Dr. Bustard about the entrance?" Dewey asked.

"I didn't want to." Elizabeth picked out a piece of broccoli and nibbled on it.

"You wanted to keep it to yourself, huh?" Louie pointed at her. "You wanted to get the credit for finding the cape!"

"Wrong." Elizabeth ate the vegetable. "Guess again."

"The attackers." Webby said. "You didn't want them to find out about the entrance. You didn't trust the people on the site."

Elizabeth smiled. She went to the table and started pulling out papers and put them into two stacks. One stack of papers had red stars on top corner. She nodded when she was finished and Huey took the stacks.

"These are all the hiring sheets from when we had to hire local help for the excavation. The ones with the red stars are all of the people that Dr. Bustard had hired." Elizabeth pulled out another paper from the pile and showed it to the kids.

"That looks like the guy that attacked us!" Louie said.

"And Dr. Bustard hired him." Webby pointed to the red star on the page.

"I've been stalling the site on purpose for weeks, trying to protect the site and the cape." Elizabeth stuck the chopsticks into the noodles.

Huey looked through the files. "What does the black 'X' on their face mean?"

Dewey's eyes widened and he crawled over the table to look at the paper. "Does this mean that they're… y'know…" He ran his finger across his neck and stuck his tongue out.

Elizabeth gave him an embarrassed smile and grabbed the profile sheets on Webby, Scrooge, and Launchpad.

"So the sheets I have on you guys-"

"You _killed_ them?" Webby exclaimed, standing on the table.

"I mean, they didn't exactly live?" Elizabeth shrugged. "Some got crushed by scaffolding, some got in a car accident, one guy fell in a nest of Rainbow Snakes…"

"Whoa-what? 'Rainbow Snakes?" Louie asked. "W-what are those?"

Huey pulled out his guidebook and flipped to the page on snakes. "Rainbow Snakes…They look as if Webby took that hybrid snake and dipped it in holographic paint."

"They're very beautiful, but deadly." Elizabeth said. "If you disturb their nest, then you're pretty much dead. But you can survive if you can convince them you're not a threat. They're extremely territorial, and if you panic, they kill you faster."

"H-how do they do it?" Louie slid his hood on, trembling.

"I don't know. We kind of just left the body there." Elizabeth said.

The kids all stared at her in disbelief.

"Now about the sheets on you guys…let me explain." Elizabeth spread them out on the table.

"Are you really just gonna forget we talked about deadly snakes and you 'possibly' murdering someone?!" Louie yelled.

"Uh, yeah." Elizabeth said.

"We kinda need to get back on topic." Huey said. "Now, the sheets. Explain."

"I just needed to make sure I can trust you guys. I had to evaluate and make sure I could trust that you guys."

"Trust us with what?" Webby asked.

Elizabeth pulled out a blue accordion folder from the bottom of the pile. "This is all the evidence I have, but I don't really have anything concrete to prove it. I was hoping Mr. McDuck would be able to help me, but considering he's stuck with Dr. Bustard, 'solving the map-'"

"Guys! He's with Dr. Bustard! We can just call him to get to Scrooge!" Dewey exclaimed.

Elizabeth took out her phone and handed it to Dewey. "Whatever you do, we need to _not_ tell Dr. Bustard about the entrance to the cape."

Dewey dialed Dr. Bustard's number. "Why not?"

"Because I don't think we can trust him."

RING…

"Wait, what?" Huey said, grabbing the phone.

RING…

"Why can't you trust him?" Huey asked.

RING…

Elizabeth took the phone. "It's just a hunch, but-"

" _Hello, Elizabeth?"_ Dr. Bustard's voice came from the phone. Elizabeth put the call on speaker.

"Hello Dr. Bustard, I'm just calling to check up on you. Make sure you didn't need any help with translations." Elizabeth said sweetly through a dead pan expression.

" _Oh well, Scrooge and I have everything taken care of. We were able to get a lead from the text you translated here and are headed to the site right now."_

"I'm glad that I did my job well then." Elizabeth said. She looked at the kids and put her finger to her lips. "I'm about to put the kids down to bed right now. Please let Mr. McDuck know I've made sure they've washed up, ate dinner, etcetera."

" _I'll be sure to let him know. Tell the kids they don't have to worry about Scrooge. He was in the restroom when they called. I'll make sure that he'll call them back in a bit."_

Webby looked up at Elizabeth. They made eye contact and nodded.

"Dr. Bustard?" Elizabeth asked.

" _Yes, Elizabeth?"_

"I never told you that the children called for their Uncle."

"… _Are you sure? I'm pretty sure you did."_

"I did not." Elizabeth looked to the boys. Their eyes were wide with fear.

CLICK.

The line went dead.

* * *

 **A/N: DUN! DUN! DUN!**

 **Hey guys! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I am ALMOST done with this adventure and am super excited to start part 2/3 for this fic. I think my Word subscription is gonna expire on my phone (cause that's how I write on the go!) So I have to make the switch to my Mac sometime this week.**

 **If you guys are liking what's been going down, please let me know! Any theories are welcome too! (Although I'll never tell you anything!) I just really wanna see what you guys are thinking!**

 **Please review, follow, favorite, and all that jazz! *plays sax solo from "Careless Whisper" by Wham!***

 **Thank you!**

 **~Alex**


	15. Chapter 15: The Answer to the Map

Chapter 15: The Answer to the Map 

The jeep kicked up sand as it sped through the Angoraban streets. The headlights flickered in and out. Elizabeth pounded on the dash until the lights stayed steady.

"Okay, so can you please explain to me why we need to rescue Scrooge?" Dewey asked, clinging onto the seat of the car. Elizabeth shifted the gear and drove the jeep out of the city and onto the desert terrain.

"All of the bandits, traders, attackers… Dr. Bustard hired them all as crew when we had to re staff the site." Elizabeth said. "I believe that Dr. Bustard might be working with them. I don't know his plan, but I-"

"So you knowingly let our uncle go with a bad guy, and did nothing to stop it?" Louie yelled.

"You know, I was too busy trying to convince Scrooge and Dr. Bustard to let you stay here in Angorabah! I figured keeping you children around would help!"

"If I could get you kids to trust me, it would make it easier for me to tell Scrooge my suspicions."

"How would that work? We almost died at the site!" Huey said, leaning forward in his seat but holding out . He propped himself up with the back of Webby's seat.

"If we weren't attacked before we left the site, I would have explained myself at the bazaar." Elizabeth looked back at the boys through the rear view mirror. She sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't let you know sooner."

"It's fine, Elizabeth." Webby said. "We just need to get to the site and hope that Scrooge isn't in any trouble."

"Or that we get in any trouble." Louie said. Elizabeth gassed the engine and they flew over the dunes of the desert.

The kids and Elizabeth ran down the ramp of the site. Their footsteps echoed through the site.

"Follow me. We have to get to the entrance before Dr. Bustard does." Elizabeth said. She led the kids through the site, running just slow enough so the kids could catch up. Dewey spotted a curved sword and picked it up.

"Elizabeth! Catch!" Dewey threw the sword. She caught it by the handle.

"Thanks!" Elizabeth turned the corner and stopped. The kids rammed into her.

"What the-" Louie looked up at the wall ahead. A large square entrance had been revealed, leading into a cold and dusty cavern. Huey took out his guidebook and opened it to the picture of the moon decorated wall carving.

"This is the entrance…Isn't it?" Huey asked. Elizabeth's face became still and serious. She pulled out a flashlight and walked forward. Dewey and Webby followed her steps into the cave.

"So we're just gonna follow her into a dark and mysterious cavern to see if Scrooge is even alive?" Louie groaned.

"Looks like it." Huey opened the map in his guidebook and entered the cave. Louie sighed and ran in.

"Stay close, children. There doesn't seem to be any walls here like outside." Elizabeth 's voice echoed in the cave.

"How are we going to find Scrooge?" Huey leaned into Elizabeth to get some light. "If the map border is the entrance, then this jumble here must be the path to the cape inside."

"It's like maze in here!" Dewey exclaimed, echoing through the cavern. Webby clamped his mouth shut.

"Shhh! You don't want to give away our position!" She whispered.

"Dr. Bustard already knows we're on our way, so it doesn't matter!" Louie walked ahead. "Let's just find Scrooge and get out of he-"

Louie fell down and disappeared into the darkness.

"Louie!" Webby called out for him and ran to where he fell. She slid into the darkness.

Webby slid down a winding slide in the darkness. Her stomach churned with every dip and twist of the side until she was free falling in the dark. She landed on something squishy and soft. It groaned as she tried to get up.

"Louie?"

"Why is it when there's a deep, dark slide to nowhere we are the first to get thrown down the slide?" The youngest triplet whined. Webby got off of him and dusted herself off.

"Woohoo! " Dewey's voice echoed through the cavern. Webby and Louie turned around. A flash of light passed by above their heads.

Elizabeth, Huey, and Dewey dropped down in front of Louie and Webby. Elizabeth landed on her feet. The boys landed on top of their brother.

"Really?" Louie groaned.

Elizabeth flashed the light above them. "Huey, look!"

Huey squeezed himself out of the dog pile and looked above. A winding system of slides floated above them.

"The squiggles…were slides?!" Huey exclaimed.

"The best slide I've ever been on!" Dewey stepped on Louie's head as he got off of him.

"Well that explains the inconsistent pattern." Elizabeth shone the light forward. "Let's keep moving."

Elizabeth and the kids walked forward into the depths of the cavern, shining the light on the floor in case of any more slides. They entered a large stone chamber. Elizabeth went to the walls and ran her hands up the walls. She felt a shelf like structure that went about the rest of the chamber. It was wet to the touch. She sniffed her fingers and cringed.

"Anyone got a light?" Webby pulled out a box of matches and handed it to Elizabeth. She struck the match and dropped it onto the shelf. It lit up immediately.

A train of fire sped through out the chamber and illuminated the ornately decorated chamber walls. Pictures of beautiful forests, desert hills, jungles and oceans filled the walls in a shimmering display of color. A large sun and moon chandelier hung from the ceiling, above a tiered platform. A golden statue of a person stood on the platform. A silver, sheer cape was draped upon it, the hood of it covering the head of the statue.

"The Lagomorphus Cape!" Webby said in awe.

"Dr. Bustard and Scrooge didn't get the cape yet. We beat them to it." Elizabeth sighed in relief.

"Well let's go get it!" Dewey bolted forward. Huey yanked him by the back of his shirt.

"You do realize that you could trigger a booby trap or something?" Huey lectured.

"So?" Dewey shrugged.

Louie facepalmed. "Really?"

Webby ran forward and shot her grappling hook in the air. It hit the structure on the ceiling, the cord whipping around it and latching on. Webby reeled in the cord, flying up into the air. She swung up to the center to the room and snagged the cape clear off of the statue. It trailed behind her, shining in the air as she spun back to the group. The hook detached a few feet before she landed in front of Elizabeth, her face smiling wide.

"That…was…amazing." Elizabeth said, the smile glued onto her face.

Webby blushed. "Oh that was nothing. I've done much cleaner-"

"You were amazing. Shut your mouth and take the complement!" Elizabeth knelt down. "Take it."

Webby smiled and handed her the cape. She took it and put it onto Webby.

"Let's see if this cape works." Elizabeth wrapped the cape onto Webby and popped the hood on. The ears on the cape stood straight up. The bottom of the cape shimmered and colors rolled around until it became the perfect shade of the sand. The colors flowed up the cape until Webby completely disappeared.

"That is so cool!" Dewey exclaimed. "Let me try it!" He ran over to where Webby disappeared. He lunged at the air and fell into the dirt. They all laughed. Louie's hoodie jumped into the air and pulled itself onto his face. He screamed and fell forward. Webby revealed herself and laughed. She took off the cape. It returned to its silvery, shimmery state.

A loud explosion came from within the cavern.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys!**

 **Right now I am in MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE. I'm trying my gosh darn hardest to get this adventure done, and I'm starting to hit a road block.**

 **DON'T WORRY THOUGH IT'S JUST A MINOR BLOCK. I would never put you guys on a 5+ month hiatus with no announcement of when I'd release new episod-CHAPTERS. (Heheheheh)**

 **I would like to ask you guys for a favor though: If you could, please follow/favorite if you are a "ghost reader." I would like to get better feedback from all of my readers. And the ones who are giving me all the feedback...I love you**

 **Please review and let me know what you think so far!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Alex**


	16. Chapter 16: A Rescue Gone Wrong

**NOTICE: Please return to Chapter 15 if you read when I updated on 4/6/18. I leaked this chapter ahead by mistake. Sorry guys!**

* * *

Chapter 16: A Rescue Gone Wrong

"Children, stay here!" Elizabeth ran out the chamber and into the dark cavern. A large piece of rubble fell in front of her.

"Well that was close!" Webby said. Elizabeth turned around to see the children right behind her.

"You children never listen to adults, do you?"

"Not really." Louie shrugged.

"I'd like to think we're rebels." Dewey said.

Another explosion. Elizabeth took her flashlight and shone it above them. The twisting slides above them began to crumble and fall. The kids screamed and avoided the falling rubble around them. They positioned themselves close to Elizabeth.

"Is it an earthquake?" Louie asked.

"Possibly, but there aren't any major fault lines here in Angorabah." Huey said.

"What about those Terrafirmians?" Dewey asked.

"Don't be silly, Terrafirmians are only native to the underground caverns beneath Duckburg!" Webby and Elizabeth said in unison. Everyone stared at them.

"You know about Terrafirmians?" Webby asked.

"Now is not the time to ask unnecessary questions!" Elizabeth blushed.

A large crack appeared above them, revealing the surface light from above. Sand dripped down from the crack and trickled down onto them. The scent of smoke filled the caverns.

"Dynamite." Elizabeth said. Another large piece of the slides fell by them. "Back to the chamber! Now!"

They ran back into the chamber. Pieces of rubble falling behind them as they retreated.

"It's gonna cause a cave in at this rate!" Huey yelled.

"What should we do?" Louie asked. Dewey ran to the pictures on the walls and started patting down the walls.

"What are you doing?" Webby asked.

"Those were slides, meaning that there was only one way down." Dewey said, crawling on the floor and patting on the ground.

"So that means that there's a way out of here in this chamber!" Huey said. He ran to the platform and began pushing down on some stone bricks.

"See if you can find a hidden exit!" Elizabeth screamed over the explosions. They scrambled around the chamber pushing down on all the surfaces. Louie sat down on one of the steps of the tiered platform. He looked at the frame of the chamber entrance. Moon patterns were carved into the molding.

"Guys! Guys! The moon thing!" Louie pointed to the entrance. "It's on the door frame!"

They all turned and looked at the frame. Elizabeth went forward and gently pushed a piece of the frame. It moved.

"Quick, what's the order for the moon phases?"

Huey pulled out his guidebook and opened the book. "New Moon. It's blacked out."

Elizabeth pushed a blank tile.

"Waxing Crescent. It's a crescent moon, but seen on the right side."

Elizabeth pushed a crescent moon tile.

"First Quarter. Half on the right side of the moon.

Webby pushed the tile.

"Waxing Gibbious." Everything _but_ the last sliver of crescent on the left.

Dewey pushed the tile.

"Full moon."

"I know this one." Louie strolled over and pushed the tile.

"After that, the phases are mirrored. Waning Gibbious, Last Quarter, and Waning Crescent" Huey pushed the tiles.

Nothing happened.

"Did you push the right ones?" Louie asked.

"Of course I did! I'm reading straight out of the JWG!" Huey yelled. "Why didn't it work?"

"Maybe that wasn't it?" Dewey asked.

"Kids, the phases of the moon are a cycle. They repeat." Elizabeth pushed a blank tile.

The room shook. Webby clung onto Elizabeth. The statue that held the cape sank into the ground. The structure on the ceiling spiraled downward. A flight of stairs revealed itself, corkscrewing into the floor. The kids cheered.

A loud explosion came from the cavern. Voices yelled behind them.

"Run up the stairs, now!" Elizabeth pushed the children toward the center of the room. A man dressed like one of the site crew entered the chamber and shot at them. Elizabeth drew her gun and shot back at him, disarming him. She ran up the stairs and into the darkness above.

She bumped into one of the children on the steps.

"Which kid is this?" She asked.

"Louie." He said.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"The roof of the exit won't budge!" Webby said.

"It's stuck!" Dewey said.

"Let me get to the front." Elizabeth pushed herself in the darkness and reached the door. She pushed up. It didn't move.

"I'm pretty sure this door is wood, but I think the sand is weighing it down." Elizabeth shuffled around and kicked up on the door. It moved a little. She kicked up the door over and over.

More voices came from the chamber below.

"What are they saying?" Huey asked.

"Probably deciding on how to kill us!" Louie said.

"That's actually…not…a bad…translation…" Elizabeth said between kicks. Someone lay down beside her and began kicking with her.

"Who?"

"It's me." Webby said, grunting with each kick.

"Try like a kangaroo and give it a good push!" Elizabeth said.

THUD.

THUD.

THUD.

THU-CRACK!

The girls screamed in excitement. Sand fell and filled their mouths. They quickly spit it out, laughing.

Elizabeth propped herself up and pushed up the door with her back. The sand slipped down into the stairs. She stood up, lifting and tilting the door over, freeing a path to the outside.

Elizabeth surfaced and pulled each kid out one by one. She sat on the floor and kicked sand into the hole they escaped from. She put the door back on top and covered it with a hill of sand. The kids joined her until they could no longer see any hint of the door.

"Freedom! Sweet, sweet freedom!" Dewey cheered.

A gun clicked behind them.

Dr. Bustard stood, holding Webby at gun point.

"Are you sure about that?"

* * *

 **A/N: I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I PULLED AM LEAK WITH THIS CHAPTER AND DIDN'T REALIZE UNTIL HOURS LATER AFTER I POSTED CHAPTER 15.**

 **Please forgive me guys, I've been extremely distracted lately. I will have more time to write though this week, so I'll be finished soon and be on a little... _HIATUS._ *cries intensely***

 **I really hope you guys are having fun and enjoying the story!**

 **Please review, follow, favorite, and all that jazz *releases bees***

 **Thank you!**

 **~Alex**


	17. Chapter 17:Monologuing

Chapter 17: Monologuing 

The dig site was in ruins. The walls of the burrows were cracked and destroyed by dynamite. Scaffolding and canvas tents were burnt. Boxes of tools were dented and unusable.

Elizabeth and the kids walked past the site, Dr. Bustard still holding Webby hostage. The cape was thrown over his shoulder.

"What's going to happen to Webby?" Louie asked quietly.

"Nothing bad if we don't comply with what Dr. Bustard wants." Elizabeth said calmly.

"We can't just let him hold her hostage!" Dewey spat.

"If we don't listen to what he wants, he'll kill her." Huey said.

"And if he kills her, Mrs. Beakley will kill us." Louie said.

"Stop talking and keep moving!" Dr. Bustard said. He pushed the gun closer into Webby's face. She whimpered quietly.

"Dr. Bustard, if I may, can I ask a few questions?" Elizabeth asked.

"As long as those children keep quiet. I hate their unnecessary commentary." He said, rolling his eyes. They walked off towards the edge of the site, caution tape blocking out the entrance to the ramp.

"Are you taking us to Mr. McDuck? The children were quite worried about him." Elizabeth asked, not looking back at him.

"Yes. Now go down the ramp."

Elizabeth pulled the tape and led the children down the ramp. Dr. Bustard following them.

"Did you fake your broken leg?" Elizabeth looked down at the kids.

"Obviously."

"Well that was rude-" Louie covered Dewey's mouth shut. Louie looked back at Dr. Bustard. He glared back at the kids. Webby shook her head slightly.

Elizabeth turned to the children and pushed them forward. "I'm going to assume that we are headed towards _that_ pit. Aren't we?"

"Correct." Dr. Bustard smiled.

"Then I'll take it upon myself to lead the children there. Make a right up ahead children, and watch your step." Elizabeth pointed forward. "Now, What was the purpose of you faking your broken leg? I'm sure the children would like to know just as much as I do."

"I needed Scrooge, you see." Dr. Bustard said. "I was stumped at trying to find the entrance to the chamber that held the Lagomorphus Cape. And Scrooge, well… he can find almost anything. Back then, we were a great team; I would find the leads and he would search them out. The Eye of Glak Omah was our first collaboration. It worked out amazingly, so I asked him to help me search for the Holy Hook of Aries. But Scrooge screwed me over, that no-good, selfish, son of a-"

"Um, Dr. Bustard?" Huey raised his hand. "I have a legit question, if you don't mind."

"What?" He hissed.

"What happened with the Holy Hook of Aries?" Elizabeth grimaced at Huey.

"I found the texts in regards to the hook, and I pitched to the university to give funding towards the expedition. I found the temple entrance and discovered it." Dr. Bustard gripped the gun tighter. "But I'm more of a brains type of person. I'm not the most physically capable person to run into adventure... Scrooge however, is. He was by my side the whole time, 'carrying deadweight' he called it."

"This way children." Elizabeth pushed the children down the next corridor and turned to the left. They entered a large clearing in the site. A large canvas tent was posted in the center. Deep pits were barricaded off by caution tape and wood posts. They walked towards the tent.

A large pit near the tent hissed. Louie looked down into the pit. Iridescent colored snakes slithered at the bottom of the pit. He shuddered.

"You see, I was perfectly fine with sharing the credit. Doing the behind the scenes work was more of my style. But he claimed he did more work than I did. He said that 'risking his life and his fortune deserved a small fee.' It was _not_ a small fee. I gave that old man the entirety of what the university paid me. And got to claim my credit."

"Look, I know my uncle is most likely to rip someone off for a deal, but you got your credit. Isn't that enough?" Louie asked.

"It was enough to satiate my anger. So I reached out a while ago and sent him a new find, something to rekindle the partnership we had with the Eye of Glak Omah. It was a tablet that led to the city of Atlantis."

"Wait, _Atlantis_? Like the Lost City of Atlantis where we got the Jewel of Atlantis?" Dewey looked back at Dr. Bustard. His eyes were filled with rage.

"That find was supposed to be _ours_! We were supposed to share that credit! But he used it so he could bond with his 'long lost nephews.'" He spat as he spoke, spraying Webby in the face.

"I gave him a chance to apologize for his actions, and he squandered it. And now… I'm going to get my revenge."

Dr. Bustard whistled. Two large goons came out dragging Mr. McDuck out by the arms. They threw him out onto the ground in front of the kids.

"Uncle Scrooge!" The boys ran out to him.

"Boys! Thank goodness you're safe-" Scrooge looked up at Dr. Bustard.

"Hi, Mr. McDuck!" Webby managed a smile. The gun was still pressed to her cheek.

"Mikail, you let her go right now!" Scrooge rolled up his sleeves.

"I could let her go, for a small fee…" Dr. Bustard smiled.

"Oh God, Webby's gonna die!" Dewey gasped.

Louie pulled at his hair. "Scrooge would never pa-"

"How much?" Scrooge asked.

"What?" Huey, Dewey, and Louie said.

"How much for Webbigail's life?" He asked again. Dr. Bustard smiled.

"Three million dollars. Plus twenty five percent interest every year since the Hook."

"Twenty five percent interest! What are you? A department store credit card?" Scrooge shrieked.

"What? You can't afford it?" Dr. Bustard moved his finger towards the trigger.

"Wait! I-" He looked to Webby and the boys. Their eyes were beginning to water. "Can I write a check?"

Dr. Bustard nodded. Scrooge took out his checkbook and hastily filled it out. He tore it out and handed it to Elizabeth.

She walked over to Dr. Bustard and handed him the check. He threw Webby into Elizabeth's arms. Webby clung onto Elizabeth. She let her go and watched her run over to Scrooge and the boys. Scrooge flung his arms around her. Dr. Bustard looked at the check.

"I thought it would be more, but this will have to do. I mean, it would set me up for a long time." He folded the check and put it in his pocket. "Besides, I didn't think you'd go soft and actually pay out!" He laughed and snapped his fingers. His henchmen walked away from the tent and the family and stood behind Dr. Bustard.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take this beautiful cape- and this generous check- and go on my merry way. Hopefully I _won't_ see you at the next gala unveiling." Dr. Bustard looked at Elizabeth. "As for you…"

Dr. Bustard took his gun and pointed it at Elizabeth.

BANG! BANG!

Webby screamed. Elizabeth clutched her chest in shock and fell back, knocking down the post and caution tape that protected the perimeter of the pit. She fell, lifeless, on top of a nest of Rainbow Snakes. They slithered over her lifeless body.

"Can't leave any loose ends. I mean, I could shoot all of you, but that would just make things messy." Dr. Bustard turned around and left.

* * *

 **A/N: Do you guys have any idea how fun it is to kill a character off? No wonder Game of Thrones does it so much. (PPFFTTTT KIDDING BOI)**

 **Nah man, this chapter was a BLAST to write. I absolutely love the idea that Scrooge would do anything for Webby. Even pay out.**

 **And I would like to apologize to you all who sincerely loved Elizabeth. Thank you for sending you her love.**

 **I also have an announcement to make in regards to the story: I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THE ANGORABAH ADVENTURE AND WILL BE POSTING THE LAST 3 CHAPTERS BEFORE TAKING A HIATUS. For those who have been following from the start, I love you so much, but we need to let the rest of the world keep up.**

 **So please, PLEASE, PUH-LEASE! Follow, Favorite, Review, and Share to your friends! All that jazz *jazz hands* really boosts my confidence in shelling out this story at a faster rate. And _maybe_ I'll end my mini hiatus sooner if i really see this story take off. :) **

**Thank you so much guys! I hope you are enjoying the story and I'll try to have the next chapter posted before the next Ducktales episode. (HA!)**

 **~Alex**


	18. Chapter 18: Out of the Pit

Chapter 18: Out of the Pit

"Ack! That daft pilot! Why won't he answer?" Scrooge complained. He redialed Launchpad's number.

" _Oh, Hi, Mr. McDee! I'm sorry I couldn't answer, you see I was-"_

"Launchpad, you idiot! We've been trying to get a hold of you for hours!" Scrooge screamed into the phone.

" _I'm sorry, you see I got caught up with-"_

" _There he is! The stupid American!"_ A voice on the phone said. _"Get him!"_

" _I'm sorry, Mr. McDee, I have to go! I think I'm in some serious trouble."_

"Launchpad? What did you do-" The call ended. Scrooge mumbled a series of profanities under his breath. 

Webby walked to the edge of the pit where Elizabeth's body rested. Her body was buried under the snakes. The boys joined her. Huey took off his hat.

"Should we say anything?" Dewey asked. "Like a few words? Or something?"

Huey opened his guidebook to a chapter titled "Funeral Arrangements and Customs." 

"Do we want to be culturally specific? Or just generic?" Huey asked.

"Let's just say it straight: Elizabeth was cool. She didn't deserve being shot and dying in a pit of snakes, but she was awesome." Louie said. The boys nodded.

Webby ran over to Scrooge. "We need to catch Dr. Bustard, Scrooge!"

"Webby, I'm trying to get us a ride here, but he will not answer!" Scrooge sighed.

"Then we have to do it on our own!" Webby said. "Elizabeth would want us to keep going! She would want to stop him from taking that cape. She would make a plan!"

Huey's face lit up. "Webby, did you take any of Elizabeth's notes with you?"

She dug into her bag and pulled out the blue accordion folder. "I took it in case we needed to convince the authorities to arrest him. Granny said to always be prepared."

Huey took the folder and ran through it. He pulled out a sticky note. "In case of emergency, call Dawson: 1-42-777-867-5309."

Louie dialed the number. 

_"Hello, this is Dawson."_ A low, monotone female voice said.

Huey took the phone. "Hello, I'm a friend of Elizabeth Ingleman-"

Dewey grabbed the phone. "Help we are trapped in the desert!"

Louie snagged the phone. "There are pits of Rainbow Snakes!"

Webby pushed Louie and caught the phone. "Hi, I'm Webby! Elizabeth is dead and her folder says to call you in case of an emergency?"

 _"….Where are you?"_

"The dig site for the Lagomorphus Cape. Dr. Mikail A. Bustard shot Elizabeth and took the cape." Webby flipped through the folder with Huey. She pulled out a sheet of paper.

" _Do you children know where he's headed?"_ Dawson asked.

"This paper here says he bought a private jet." Huey said. "Does that help?"

 _"I'll be there in ten. I'm on my way."_ The phone clicked.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** 

Sand flew over the edge of the burrow as a jeep parked. A dog with golden fur and a pressed navy blue suit, stepped out of the car with a large coil of rope on their shoulder. Her hair was shaved on the right side of her head, with the short fringe flowing neatly on the left. Black aviator glasses covered her eyes. She aggressively dusted off her shiny, black, Oxford style shoes.

She walked to the tip of the site and looked down below. The kids and Scrooge had taken shade and were sitting under the canvas tent. She whistled at the group below and tossed half of the rope down below.

The kids and Scrooge looked up and waved at her.

"Finally! It's about time!" Louie groaned. The family ran to the edge and began to climb up the rope. Their rescuer helped them up one by one. 

"Thank you so much so your help." Scrooge said.

"No problem." she said, taking off her sunglasses. "Mr. McDuck, I presume?"

"Yes, indeed. And you are?"

"I'm with the Embassy." She opened the back door to the jeep. Sand kicked up onto her shoes and she dusted them again. "I'm to take you back to your plane and make sure you depart Angorabah immediately."

"What?" The kids screamed.

"But what about Dr. Bustard?" Huey said.

"And the cape?" Said Dewey.

"And Elizabeth?" Webby asked.

Scrooge put his hands on the children's shoulders. "Children, if the Embassy has gotten involved, then we should step back and let them take care of it." He smiled and winked at the kids.

They sighed and slowly entered the jeep, one by one. Dewey kicked up sand, covering the suited Embassy woman's shoes in sand. She leaned onto the car to dust off her shoes. Scrooge ran into the front seat and locked the car doors.

"Webbigail, do you know where that airport is?" Scrooge turned on the engine.

"I have the paper right here." Webby said, raising it in the air. The woman beat her hands on the glass window and jiggled the door handle. Scrooge revved the engine and drove off, kicking sand all over her suit.

"Wait, I thought you were gonna let that Embassy woman take care of Dr. Bustard?" Louie asked.

"After threatening my Webbigail, hell no!" Scrooge flew the car over a sand dune. He smiled at Webby through the rear view mirror. She gave him a big smile back.

"You wanna get that check back, don't you?" Huey asked.

Scrooge laughed and shifted the gears of the jeep, pushing them closer and closer to the city.

* * *

 **A/N: FILLER! ALSO NEW CHARACTER!**

 **I have PLENTY of little OC's hanging out in the wings, waiting to pop out, but they wont make an appearance until MUCH later.**

 **I like the idea of Dawson being a golden retriever that looks like Sailor Uranus/Haruka in a navy blue suit. Dawson is important. That's the only spoiler... for now.**

 **Now I know i have a TON of ghost readers (I know youre out there...I KNOW IT) so I have a proposition for you all:  
If you all Favorite/Follow this story and help be get to 20 favorites or follows, I will post in Chapter 20's author's notes a few hints at what is to happen next.**

 **I'll post Chapter 19 sometime this week, and have Chapter 20 sometime before the "Every Day in May" Duck-a-palooza on Disney Channel.**

 **Thank you guys for all your love and support and I hope your days are blessed with Duck Trash (WooHoo!)**

 **~Alex**


	19. Chapter 19: Return

Chapter 19: Return

Dr. Bustard stepped out of the black jeep, the cape still draped over his shoulder. His phone was pressed against his face.

"Of course, Mr. Glomgold. I made sure to take the real cape with me. The double at the museum is a perfect look alike."

" _It better be, or else!"_

"'Or else,' what?"

" _Or else… I'll do something! I don't know! Did you get rid of Scrooge McDuck?"_

"After I shot Ms. Ingleman, I left him and the children stranded in the desert surrounded by the pits of Rainbow Snakes."

" _Perfect, they'll never get out of there! I've finally gotten rid of Scrooge McDuck once and for all!"_

Dr. Bustard smiled. "I'll be there soon, Mr. Glomgold, to receive my payme-"

Scrooge rammed the jeep through the guardrail that led to the airport hangar. The jeep skidded across the landing zone. It drifted past the black jeep. Scrooge and Dr. Bustard made eye contact as he drifted past. Scrooge stopped the car about 20 feet from the plane and revved the engine over and over. 

"I have to call you back. They're boarding the plane right now."

" _Well hurry it up and bring me that-"_

Dr. Bustard hung up the phone. He whistled. Four goons stepped out of the plane. Two came from the black jeep.

"Kill Scrooge McDuck." 

The goons ran towards Scrooge's jeep. Scrooge turned to the kids and unlocked the doors.

"Children, get out."

"What?" Webby asked.

"Why?" Dewey asked.

"I'm going to ram this car into the turbine of that jet and buy us more time to stop him." Scrooge revved the engine again.

"You're gonna die for this cape?" Louie said.

"No! I'm gonna jump out last minute and let the truck run into the plane!"

"I think they had the same idea too." Huey pointed up ahead.

Another jeep drifted across, throwing two goons into the air. It drove forward, towards the turbine. The front door opened and a woman with long white hair wearing a skintight, black spy suit rolled out and landed onto the floor, crouched down. The jeep ran into the turbine, exploding half of the jet. The explosion threw Dr. Bustard to the ground.

Scrooge and the kids stepped out of the car. 

"Elizabeth?" Webby said.

She turned to Webby and smiled. Elizabeth's hair flowed freely and her face was clear of her large glasses.

A goon lurched forward at Elizabeth.

"Look out!" Dewey screamed.

The goon grabbed at Elizabeth, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and flipped her body over him. She flipped him over, slamming him onto the ground and punched him in the nose.

Another goon ran forward and threw a punch at her. She grabbed the fist and twisted the arm. She chopped down onto the elbow, making a loud crack. The goon screamed in pain. She bent over into the goon and flipped herself upside-down and wrapped her legs over his head and flung him forward on top of the other goon. She landed down in a crouch.

A goon ran towards Scrooge's jeep. Scrooge put up his cane in defense mode and prepared for the attack. A grappling hook whipped around the arms and chest of the goon, trapping him. Scrooge looked behind the goon, seeing Elizabeth, grappling gun in hand.

She pulled the wire back and yanked the goon away from the family. She twisted her wrist and her fist lit up in sparks. She punched the goon in the face, electrocuting him. She looked back at the family as her opponent fell to the floor, knocked out.

"Electric brass knuckles. Pretty cool." She said in an American accent.

"Wait so you're not British?" Louie asked. 

A goon ran behind her and punched at her. She turned around and uppercut the attacker.

"I'll explain later!" Elizabeth said, mid back flip. She kicked the man with her flip, and tackled him to the ground. "Go get Dr. Bustard and the cape!" 

Webby and Dewey ran first toward the Dr. Bustard's jeep. Scrooge and the others ran after them. Dr. Bustard was digging through the unconscious goons' pockets.

"Keys! Where are those key- Aha!" He pulled out a ring of car keys and ran to the jeep. Scrooge jumped in front of him.

"Mikail, I believe you have a check that belongs to me."

Dr. Bustard pulled a knife out of his pocket and pointed it at the Scottish billionaire. Scrooge positioned his cane in front of him and dueled against his former friend.

"How could you do this, Mikail? Let me have another chance to fix this." Scrooge dodged a stab from Dr. Bustard. He used his cane to strike him in the chest, but Dr. Bustard ducked.

"I gave you that chance with Atlantis, and you threw it away!" Dr. Bustard kicked Scrooge in the stomach and into the jeep. He pointed the knife into his neck.

"Don't worry if the check bounces due to your untimely death, McDuck. Flintheart Glomgold is willing to compensate me greatly if I dispose of-"

"You damn bastard!" Huey jumped from the top of the jeep and tackled Dr. Bustard. He fell back and dropped his knife and the cape. Huey sat on Dr. Bustard's chest and began wailing punches at him.

"Huey!" Scrooge yelled. "Where did you hear such language?"

"Uncle Donald is a sailor. We've heard it all." Louie shrugged as he helped Scrooge to his feet. Webby and Dewey ran to the cape and the knife. Dewey grabbed the knife and threw it into the burning airplane. Webby snagged the cape. 

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! 

One of Dr. Bustard's goons opened fire onto Webby and Dewey. Elizabeth bear hugged the shooter and lifted her body up and sat upon his shoulders. She chopped him in the neck. Elizabeth reached over, took his arm in the air and twisted it. The goon dropped the gun. Before it hit the floor, she flipped back and slammed him into the ground, face first.

She looked back at the two kids. Their faces beamed with excitement as they cheered for her victory.

Huey screamed. They looked to the oldest triplet. 

Dr. Bustard caught one of Huey's punches and thrown him across the ground. Dr. Bustard stood up slowly and dug into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a revolver and aimed it at Huey. 

BANG! 

Elizabeth's smoking handgun was aimed at Dr. Bustard. He felt a sting on his cheek. He put his hand to his face and examined his hand. Blood. He pointed his gun at her. 

BANG! 

Elizabeth dodged the bullet in the air. 

BANG! 

Another dodge. 

BANG! 

She ran over and flipped in the air above Huey. 

BANG! 

She sprinted at Dr. Bustard, sliding through the gap between his legs. He took aim at her. Elizabeth took his armed hand and took it with her as she slid, pointing the gun at the flaming plane. 

BANG! 

Elizabeth chopped upwards onto his arm, a loud crack igniting a cry of agony from Dr. Bustard. His hand dropped the gun. Elizabeth caught the weapon and swiped her leg under Dr. Bustard. He fell to the ground. She pinned his neck under her boot and pulled on the broken arm.

"Any thing you have to say?" Elizabeth said, looking down at Dr. Bustard.

"Yeah, Fu-"

Elizabeth punched him in the face, knocking him out. 

"Language. There are children around." She smiled at Scrooge and the kids. They all laughed as police cars rolled up. 

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! How'd you like THAT little surprise! Don't worry, I'll explain how she survived and I won't take a whole year to tell you how *cough SHERLOCK cough* Writing this scene was probably the most fun I had so far. Its been in my mind forever and I have ran through soooo many P!ATD songs to get the scene right in my head. "Say Amen (Saturday Night)" was a big inspiration for the whole airport fight scene. I mean, it was originally much longer, and there were alot more goons in my brain, but my skills are limited to balancing around 6 characters in a scene. After that, I tend to f# &K up alot. **

**I would LOVE to hear your theories as to how she survived. It would make me super happy to see you guys theorizing and pulling out conspiracy boards. Drop a few in the Reviews or hit me up in my inbox.**

 **I will be giving hints as to what is going to occur in the next arc of the story IF I CAN GET 20 FOLLOWS before the next chapter goes up on the 27th. I have 15 Follows on this story as of now and I want to get up to 20 by the end of this story arc.**

 **Also as a reminder, I will be taking my Hiatus for the month of May to write up as many chapters as I can. Feel free to message me during this time if you want some of your questions answered. I know you guys probably have some! ;)**

 **Please guys, Follow, Favorite, Review, and all that jazz *bee emoji here* I look at these to help me plan how regularly I should post/write.**

 **Thank you guys so much! I love you all!**

 **~Alex**


	20. Chapter 20: Promise

Chapter 20: Promise

Webby entered Elizabeth's room. The stacks of papers were now gone. A metal suitcase lay on the desk. Elizabeth was shoving items into a large duffle bag. Her long white hair flowed freely, masking her face.

"Came to say goodbye?" Elizabeth pulled her hair behind her ear.

"Well, I came to return this." She handed Elizabeth the blue accordion folder.

"I was looking for that!" Elizabeth took the folder and put it in the bag. She zipped the top closed. "And now I'm ready to go-"

"How did you do it?" Webby jumped up and sat on the bed. "How did you survive the gun shots and the snakes."

"How do you _think_ I did it?" She smiled at the little girl.

Webby shrugged. "I mean, I think you had a bullet proof vest on. I don't know how long you had it under there, but you probably did. Granny always said to be prepared."

"I figured wearing one at all times after we got attacked at the site was a smart idea."

"And it was." Webby scratched her head. "But the snakes, I don't get it."

Elizabeth lifted the bag over her shoulder and grabbed the metal case. "What's another possibility?"

Elizabeth began walking out of the room. Webby jumped off the bed and followed her into the hallway.

"Are the snakes poisonous?" Webby asked.

"They aren't poisonous. But they are _venomous."_

 _"_ Did you get bitten?"

"Nope." Elizabeth said smugly.

"Maybe you have some specialized training with snakes?"

"Nope." Elizabeth put her duffle bag by the door.

"Then how?" Webby asked.

Elizabeth knelt down. "I like snakes. And they like me. So I lived."

"What?" Dewey yelled from the living room. "You survived because you 'like snakes?'"

The girls laughed and entered the living room. Huey stood by the entrance to the living room.

"What kind of plot hole filling trash is that?" Huey asked.

"What? Did you expect me to say that I worked undercover as a snake charmer for 3 months in India?" Elizabeth crossed her arms.

"Uh…yeah, sorta." Louie said.

"Well I did, but I was hired cause I like snakes!" She sarcastically threw her beak into the air. The kids laughed. She crouched down to Webby and whispered in her ear. "The snakes cushioned my fall. Played dead with the snakes until that Embassy associate helped me out of the pit. Whatever you do, don't tell the boys!" The girls snickered.

Scrooge entered the living room from the balcony. "Well it turns out Launchpad is okay, and he is on his way here right now." Scrooge put his phone in his pocket. He walked over to Elizabeth and extended his hand.

"Thank you so much, Elizabeth, for all you've done."

She took his hand and shook it. "To be honest, this was probably the most fun I've had on a mission."

"The cape will stay at the museum, I presume?" Scrooge asked.

"Actually, the city of Angorabah would like to give the cape to the people who discovered it." Elizabeth handed the metal suitcase to the kids.

"Considering that Flintheart Glomgold was the money behind Dr. Bustard's scheme, they believe it would be much safer in Scrooge McDuck's hands than at a museum." Elizabeth smiled. "Think of it as a little souvenir from Angorabah."

The kids opened the case. The silvery Lagomorphus Cape glowed inside. They closed the case.

"This isn't the real cape, is it?" Dewey asked, wide eyed.

She nodded. The kids squealed in excitement.

"That cape is to _only_ be used for good. Like our adventures, or scaring your Uncle Donald." Scrooge said.

Elizabeth's phone rang. "Hello? Mmhmm. Copy. Thank you." She shoved the phone back into her pocket.

"My ride is here. I…I have to go."

Webby looked up at Elizabeth. "Will we ever see you again?"

"Probably. I do travel a lot, so you never kno-"

Webby rammed herself into Elizabeth's legs and hugged her. Elizabeth smiled awkwardly and patted her head. Elizabeth and Webby pulled away from each other.

They all walked to the front door. Elizabeth pulled her duffle bag over her shoulder and opened the door. She turned to the family behind her.

"I'll come back. I promise." She smiled at them and closed the door behind her.

"All right children, let's go wait in the living room for that agent to debrief us." Scrooge led the boys into the living room.

"Can we order a pizza or something?" Louie asked.

"I have coupons!" Huey said, pulling out a coupon from his pocket.

Scrooge sighed. "I assume you're expecting me to pay for it…"

Webby stood still, her eyes glued at the door. Dewey walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Webby stared at the door. "Yeah, I just..."

 _I'll come back. I promise._

"I've heard that before..." Webby's face scrunched up.

"Heard what?" Dewey asked.

"She said, 'I'll come back. I promise.'"

"Uh, yeah. Elizabeth sai-"

"No. _She_ said it. The lady in my dream- my mom."

"So it's déjà vu-"

Webby ran to the door and pulled it open.

"Hi Webby!" Launchpad smiled. "How ya doing, Dewey?"

"Uh…pretty good. Almost died as usual. What have you been up to?" Dewey asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to come to Angorabah and-"

"Destroy half of the bazaar? Cause multiple casualties? Insult the entire city?" A familiar voice said from behind Launchpad. They were clearly irritated.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Launchpad stepped to the side. "This is Dawson!"

The golden dog with the navy blue suit stood behind him, and took off her sunglasses. She put them inside her suit pocket.

"You're with the Embassy, right?" Webby asked.

"Actually, I'm not." She handed Webby a business card. "Agent Cree Dawson. S.H.U.S.H. Field Agent and Intelligence Operative. I'm here to debrief you all about the Lagomorphus Cape incident. May I come insi-"

"Cree bailed me out of jail!" Launchpad wrapped his arm over Dawson's shoulder. "Great pal, huh?" He smiled at Dawson.

Dawson growled. "Get off of me before I return you to the authorities." Launchpad let go and went inside the apartment. Dawson dusted off her suit. "And its not 'Cree,' its just 'Dawson.'"

"Hey Mr. McDee! I'm alive!" He shouted inside the living room. Webby and Dewey looked up at the agent.

"So how does this debriefing work?" Dewey asked.

Dawson pulled out a silver and black audio recorder from her pocket. "I basically ask you a series of questions and you speak clearly so this recorder can hear you."

"Okay, I guess that's easy." Webby shrugged.

"Did Miss Vanderquack not explain how this would work?" Dawson asked. "Geez, for someone who claims to be the best at her job-"

"Miss _Vanderquack_?" Webby looked at Dawson, confused. "I'm Miss Vanderquack."

"Excuse me?" Dawson asked.

Dewey pulled Webby by the shoulder and stepped forward. "Her name is Webby Vanderquack."

"But...hold on." Dawson pulled out her phone and scrolled. She clicked the screen and a 3D hologram came from the screen. Elizabeth's face spun in the air.

"This is the agent you worked with, right?"

The kids nodded.

"This...This is Winifred Vanderquack. Goes by Winnie. She's been a freelance operative for 8 years." Dawson knelt down so Webby could look at the hologram better. "Do you know her?"

Webby held the phone and stared at the hologram of Winnie's face. Dewey watched as tears formed in Webby's eyes.

 _I'll come back. I promise.  
_

* * *

 **A/N: And our Angorabah Adventure has officially come to a close! Thank you to all the support, feedback, love, and all that jazz. I really hope you enjoyed this part of the story. I know my writing style has changed within the past 4 months, but I think I've finally found a style that really works with me.**

 **Now I know I did not reach my goal of followers, but because you guys have been so cool with your theories, I'll give you a few hints to our next adventure!  
** **1) Winnie will return. As to how, go ahead and guess.  
2) This next adventure will involve everyone's favorite duck dad.  
3) #Loubby  
4) Granny will reveal why she hid Winnie from Webby.**

 **And by the end of May I should have the whole next chunk of the story ready for you all! I've been a little bit of a workaholic and wrote half of it in less than a week. So stay sane, drink water, read more fanfiction, and all that stuff during my little hiatus!  
IF YOU HAVE ANY THEORIES, HEADCANONS, OR QUESTIONS IN REGARDS TO THIS STORY: Please harass me either here, or on Tumblr (same username as my pen name). I will gladly answer any messages from you all.**

 **Again, a big thank you to all those who followed/favorited/reviewed. Knowing you guys exist out there helps me work faster and harder to make you guys happy. It has been a pleasure to bring this story to you guys. Can't wait to start posting the first chapter of the "Duckburg Adventure."**

 **I love you all.**

 **~Alex**


	21. Chapter 21: A Bad Idea

Chapter 21: A Bad Idea

" _I'm sorry, Winnie. I really am."_

 _Winnie opened her eyes and saw the man's shadow looming over her. She laid on the stone floor, the sun peeking through the cracks of the ruins around her. The light shone onto the large pillar that pinned the lower half of her body to the ground. She looked down and saw her hips, twisted under the stone. She tried to move her legs but they didn't respond. Tears built up in her eyes._

 _"I'm sorry, Winnie. I really am." The shadow said again._

 _Winnie panicked and tried to roll over, but she was trapped. She grabbed at her hips and pulled. She felt the wet blood on her legs and tugged. She pulled her dead weight as hard as she could, but her strength faltered._

 _"I'm sorry, Winnie. I'm sorry, Winnie. I'm sorry-" Over and over he said, his voice echoing and overlapping. Each time his words got louder and louder. Winnie tugged and tugged at her legs, trying to break free. The pillar began to move and slowly roll towards her, trapping her even more. Winnie screamed and panic filled each breath she took as the pillar slowly crushed her body inch by inch…_

* * *

Winnie screamed and sat up in her bed. She frantically patted down her body. She whipped the blanket off of her and looked down at her legs and hips. She wore a black tanktop and shorts as pajamas. Winnie wiggled her feet and bent her knees towards her. Winnie sat herself on the edge of her bed and slinked her body down, keeping her shoulders and upper body onto the bed. She watched her hips carefully as she twisted the lower half of her body, examining the full range of motion. She crouched down and sat onto the floor with her legs spread out. She placed her elbows flat onto the floor and leaned forward. She stretched and positioned herself into a split. Winnie sighed.

 _It was just a bad dream, Winnie. You don't have to worry about that anymore. Its over._

She sat cross-legged on the floor and grabbed her phone from the nightstand by the bed.

 _3 missed calls. Dawson._

Winnie rolled her eyes and called Dawson.

" _Nice to see you're awake."_

"And a "Good Morning" to you too." Winnie rolled her eyes.

" _Its 3 in the afternoon."_

"Whatever. Did you do the thing I asked?"

" _Do you have the money to do this?"_

"Money isn't an issue. You know this."

" _You better pay me back for this."_

"I will, I will."

" _Thanks."_

The phone went silent for a few minutes. Winnie sighed.

" _Winnie."_

"Yes?"

" _I don't think this is a good idea. You should just take care of this like an adult and go to her-"_

"Did you deliver the package or not?"

 _"Of course I did."_

"And set up my alias?"

 _"I had Olivia take care of that."_

"Good." Winnie sighed.

 _"You shouldn't be doing this. Not like this, anyways."_

"Things were...complicated when I left."

 _"You're making things more complicated now."_

"So? It's my family business Dawson, not yours."

" _Geez! I'm trying to help you out here!"_

"I'm sorry…I just…I just woke up from a bad dream."

" _The same one?"_

"Mmhmm."

" _I'm sorry."_

"It's fine. I've had that dream a million times. Its just that this time..." Winnie wrapped her arm across her stomach. "It felt too real. Like it was happening again."

 _"Thats what happens when you have a near death experience. It plays on in your head over and over until you've gotten over it. Or until it ruins your life."_

Winnie chuckled. "It already has."

 _"True...Well, go back to bed. The pickup point will be over in Spoonerville. You should try to get some rest. Can't have you pulling off this stunt with you in a bitchy mood."_

"Whatever. Bye."

" _Bye."_

Winnie hung up the phone and tossed it onto the bed. She stood up, stretched, and made her way to the floor length mirror in the hotel room. She tousled her long white hair and flipped it over her left shoulder. Winnie turned and looked at her right shoulder in the mirror. An amber colored tattoo of a swirling sun and its five rays sat on the back of her shoulder. She rubbed her thumb over the tattoo. It shimmered as she traced the tattoo.

"Its over, Winnie. Time to move on."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys...Didn't expect a little mid-May chapter leak, now did we? Huehuehue** **I** **was writing a ton of chapters for the Duckburg Debacle (alliteration is bae) and shot out a little teaser. Think of it like the scene right before the theme song...except the theme song will be played over and over until May 31st.**

 **I have BIG plans in the story to build up drama, and alot of re-writing has to be done in place to accommodate for both "Spear of Selene" and for "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y System."**

 **I really hate forcing myself to do this hiatus, and I'm trying not to burn myself out too soon** , **but I HATE NOT POSTING CHAPTERS. IT HURTS SO BAD TO WRITE JUICY STUFF AND NOT THROW IT AT MY FRIENDS.**

 **As always, please favorite, follow, review, and all that jazz. :)**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Alex**


	22. Chapter 22: Operation: Breakfast

Chapter 22: Operation: Breakfast 

Dewey smashed the piece of french toast into the plate. It oozed between the prongs of the fork.

"Dewey, you're not eating too? You love French toast." Donald leaned on the table.

"It's nothing."

Huey and Louie looked at the empty seat where Webby would sit for breakfast. The French toast that was placed on her spot was soaked in syrup and untouched. Donald sighed.

"Kids, you haven't been the same since you came back from Angorabah…did something happen?"

"Nothing happened!" They all said in unison.

Donald raised his eyebrow at the kids. "Between Webby not showing up for breakfast for the past week and you boys not acting like yourselves, I'm starting to think that somethi-"

Webby slugged in, still in her pajamas. She walked over to the table and climbed into her seat. All the boys watched her in silence as she yawned. The boys all looked at each other and jumped from their seats.

Louie ran to the fridge. He pulled out a jug of milk and chocolate syrup. Dewey climbed up onto the counter and grabbed a glass and a spoon from the silverware drawer. Huey snagged the soggy French toast plate and ran to the stove. He took two fresh slices, buttered them up and dusted powdered sugar all over the plate. He plopped the plate down onto her placemat. Louie poured the milk and chocolate syrup into the glass. Dewey stirred the mixture vigorously until it was perfection. He placed the glass on the table. Louie took the chocolate and maple syrup. He drizzled it on top on the plate.

The boys sat back down in their seats and stared at Webby. She took the glass of milk and chugged it down. She took the fork and began cutting up her French toast. The boys held their breath as she took a piece and ate it.

She sighed and plopped her face down into the French toast.

Donald looked at the boys, confused. They shooed at their Uncle Donald.

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready for my job at the mall." Donald smiled at the boys. They gave him a thumbs up. "If you guys want to go hang out at the arcade during my shift, be ready by 11:30. 'Kay?" Donald gave his boys a thumbs up and walked out of the kitchen.

Huey got up and walked to Webby. He pulled her up from the French toast and began wiping her face clean. "You know we can't keep covering for you like this, right?"

She nodded.

"So why don't you start by telling us how it went with your Granny?"

"Can I have more milk?" Webby mewed.

Dewey made her another glass of chocolate milk. She chugged it down.

"I asked Granny if she had any other photos of my mom in that box under her bed." Webby wiped the milk moustache with the back of her arm. "She gave me the box, but it was only half full from when I saw it last. And when I went through it, there were no family photos."

Webby put a fork of French toast in her mouth. "So as soon as I knew she was on the plane to London to meet up with my aunties, I snuck into her room through the vents. I went through her nightstand and…"

Webby pulled a folded up photo from her pocket and handed it to Huey. He unfolded the photo. His brothers leaned in and rested on his shoulders. They looked at the picture and gasped.

"That's my dad with the book. Apparently he was a really good lawyer or something. My mother was a famous musician. Did a lot of film scores and stuff. And that's me as a baby." Webby put the fork down onto the table. "She had a whole photo album with all these photos of my mom and my dad-"

"And the girl?" Dewey asked.

"She was in there too. A whole photo album of just her." She wiped her nose.

"Who is she?" Huey looked at the photo over Dewey's shoulder.

"She's my sister." Webby said, her voice dead.

"Wait, what?" Louie screamed.

"I'm sorry, Webby," Huey said. "But how can you have a sister?"

Webby took the photo and flipped it over. "Read the back."

"Vanderquack Family Portrait: Malcolm James Vanderquack, Miranda Emilia Vanderquack, Winifred Miranda Vanderquack, and Webbigail Marie Vanderquack." Huey read aloud.

"Your middle name is Marie?" Louie laughed.

"You're one to talk, _Llewellyn"_ Huey hissed and elbowed him in the gut. "Okay, so you _do_ have a sister, but why are you bringing this up now?"

"Because we met her." Dewey took the photo pointed at the girl. "The S.H.U.S.H. agent told us that Elizabeth's name wasn't Elizabeth. It was Winnie. As in Winifred Miranda Vanderquack."

"So Elizabeth was actually your sister?" Louie made another glass of chocolate milk and gave it to Webby.

She nodded and chugged the milk.

"Then why did she not tell you?" Huey asked.

"I don't know." Webby looked at the empty glass. "I mean, she's a spy, so I guess that's why? But Granny…never told me about her."

"I guess everyone in this house has family secrets now." Dewey said. They all sighed in unison.

"She was right there, the whole time." Webby took another bite of the French toast. "She saved our lives, she had files on us, she took care of us…she faked her death…"

"I know it's not an appropriate thing to say, especially at a time like this, but can I would like to point out that your sister is a complete and utter bad ass." Huey smiled.

"Gasp! Huebert! Language!" Dewey exclaimed, dramatically falling to the floor. Webby stifled a smile.

"Really guys? I just said that Elizabe- _Winnie_. I just said that Winnie was a bad ass." Huey put his hand on his hips.

Louie gasped and leaned onto the chair, his hand clutching his chest. "The profanity!" He fell to the floor next to Dewey.

Huey gave them an unamused glare.

Webby giggled uncontrollably. Dewey and Louie stood up and high fived.

Dewey bowed. "Now that you're no longer depressed-"

"Depression can't be cured like tha-"

" _Huebert,_ please." Louie leaned on Huey dramatically. "First your language, now you're interrupting conversations? Tsk Tsk!"

Huey tackled Louie and wrestled him on the floor.

"As I was saying," Dewey smiled at Webby. "Now that you're no longer upset and you've finished your breakfast, I think you need to get out of the house. May I suggest the arcade at the mall? They've got that new zombie game you like."

"Death Metal Zombocolypse 4D?" Webby squealed and jumped out of her chair. "I'll get ready right now!" She ran out of the kitchen, almost running into Donald. He raised an eyebrow at a cocky, smiling Dewey and Huey strangling a hysterically laughing Louie on the floor.

"I take it Webby is gonna join you boys at the arcade today?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello Everyone and Welcome Back! *confetti explosions here* I am so happy to have returned to you guys after a long and hard month of NOTHING. It seriously hurt. Worst thing ever. Never again. Wait no...I'd have to do it again for the last arc of this fic. I mean, I've got a whole thing planned out, so I'd probably have to do them in separate fics later on...**

 _ **ANYWAYS...**_

 **I would like to officially welcome you, my beautiful readers, to the Duckburg Debacle!**  
 **Here, we will get as many answers as we can to Winnie and Webby's family history, learn secrets, create ships, drag out ships, destroy ships, rebuild ships, create more family drama, and have as much fun as possible dragging out the suspense of secrecy until I destroy myself emotionally!**

 **But guys, lets be real, I am pretty much destroyed already since most of these chapters were written weeks in advance.** **A** **nd since I have chapters ready to go, I shall reward you, my loyal readers, with the titles of these chapters:**

 **23: The Token Chapter  
24: The Manager  
25: The Customer Isn't Right  
26: Special Delivery  
27: The Letter  
28: Debbigail  
29: Burner Phone Log 1  
30: Crap  
31: A Little Fight  
** **32: BFF vs. Big Sister  
33: Donald's New Job  
34: He F*cking Knew It**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the story and have fun reading as much as i have fun writing! Please Favorite/Follow/Review and all that jazz!**

 **Thank you and I love you all!**

 **~Alex**


	23. Chapter 23: The Token Chapter

Chapter 23: The Token Chapter

PING PING!

Lena pulled out her phone and looked at the text.

 _Almost there. Meet us at the phone kiosk by the arcade in about 5 minutes. -Huey_

Lena rolled her eyes. "Seriously? I've been waiting for an hour. Ugh."

Lena entered the mall. The large, dated style of the building screamed 90's. The smell of stale food and excessive cologne filled the air. Lena took in a big whiff of the mall and sighed with content. She walked over to the staircase and slid down the rail while texting.

"On my way Junior Wood-dork. You don't have to put your name after each text. I have your number saved."

She sent the text and walked on towards the fountain ahead. She stepped up on the rim of the fountain.

PING PING!

 _Jeez, you don't have to be so bitter. Parked. See you in a bit. You got the tokens covered right?_

"Crap." Lena jumped off the fountain and walked up to the phone kiosk. "I probably should've done that."

Lena pocketed her phone and leaned on the kiosk.

"Um, excuse me? Did you need any help?" The sales associate glared at the teen.

"Nah, I'm just waiting for a friend." Lena didn't look once at the worker.

"If you're not gonna buy anythi-"

"Look, I already have a phone and I'm waiting for my friend. So you don't have to use your customer service voice with me. Just chill and I'll be gone."

The associates face turned red. "I'm calling mall security."

Lena looked at the worker. She saw Donald, the boys and Webby walking up.

"If you wanna extend your shift by like thirty minutes and fill out an incident report, be my guest." Lena smirked and walked up to the boys and Webby.

"Making friends, Lena?" Huey asked.

"You call me bitter, but you're hella salty."

"Oooh! Burn!" Dewey laughed. Lena high fived Dewey.

"Lena, I can trust you to not get the kids into any trouble, right?" Donald asked the teen.

"You can trust that I can get them out of trouble." A smug grin grew onto her face. Webby giggled.

"That wasn't what I ask-"

"Hey, Donald!" The kiosk girl yelled. "I would like to go home now!"

Donald rolled his eyes. "Just make sure you guys come back at 8pm when the mall closes. Okay?"

The kids nodded and watched as Donald checked into his shift. They walked into the arcade across from the kiosk.

"So Webby, where should we start first?" Dewey rubbed his hands together menacingly. "Death Metal Zombocolypse 4D? Uke or Puke? Robo-Neon Motorcycle Grand Prix?"

"Well, how many tokens do we have?" Louie asked.

Lena giggled uncomfortably. "Well, you see…"

"You didn't get the tokens, did you?" Huey said. "You had one job-"

"Y'know, for the grand nephews of the richest duck in the world, you think he'd give you guys some sort of allowance." Lena raised an eyebrow at Huey.

"Guys, I can fix this." Louie went up to the token machine. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear. He banged on various parts of the machine until it stuttered and popped. The "Out of Order" light blinked.

"Well I guess you broke it?" Webby asked. Louie pointed a finger at Lena.

"Lena, if you could, please ask one of the workers to help with the machine? I think my money got stuck." Louie winked at them. Lena ran off.

"Wait, are you gonna con the arcade?" Webby crossed her arms.

"Louie, if you get us banned from here, I swear-"

"Huey, all we need is two good con artists and Dewey's Academy-Award Winning acting-"

"Why thank you for such a compliment!" Dewey bowed dramatically.

"And _you_ to not mess this up!" Louie poked eldest brother in the chest. "Just stay chill and go with the flow."

Lena returned with the arcade worker. "So we may have banged the machine a few times in frustration cause the coins didn't roll out. But you can totally help us out here, right Bobby?"

"Huh, that's like the fifth time with you and the little green boy." Bobby took off his hat and scratched his head. "Look, I know you kids are telling the truth, but I don't think I can get away with just opening the machine and cashing you guys out."

"Oh well. Thank you for trying, Bobby." Louie shrugged and nudged Dewey.

"We were just trying to take our friend out to make her feel better, and this is just the worst thing that could happen!" Dewey wrapped his arm around Webby. "Pretend to be really sad!" He whispered to her.

Webby whimpered and quivered her bottom lip. The acne faced worker cringed. "She's not gonna cry, is she?"

Dewey clutched Webby into his arms. "Please don't cry again Webby! It will just break our hearts!" Webby whimpered into Dewey's chest.

"Okay! Okay!" Bobby pulled out his keys and unlocked the token machine. "Just don't tell my boss about this!"

He opened the machine. The large stacks of golden tokens glistened under the fluorescent lights.

"Now how much did you put in the machine?" Bobby turned to Louie.

"Twenty bucks."

Huey pinched his brow and gave an exasperated sigh at the youngest triplet. The worker took his blue work polo and used the bottom end as a basket to hold the coins. "It might be a little more than twenty bucks, but since the little girl isn't feeling so good, I guess it's okay." He turned around to the kids and let them pocket the tokens before closing up the machine. "I'll see you kids around! Hope your day gets better, kid!" Bobby turned around and left to the prize counter where a little kid was crying with his mom.

"And…scene!" Dewey said. Webby pulled herself from Dewey's arms, smiling.

"How'd I do?" Webby asked, twirling a strand of hair. "I know I'm not the best at lying, but-"

"You were amazing, Webby!" Louie gave her a finger gun and a smile. She giggled and blushed. Lena rose an eyebrow and smiled at Louie. His cheeks turned pink.

"I mean, I have been taking lessons!" Webby presented a not-so-humble Dewey who was holding an imaginary award.

"And the Academy Award for Best Actress in a Con goes to… Webbigail Marie Vanderquack!" He handed her the imaginary award and mocked the sound of a screaming crowd.

"Marie? Is that your middle name?" Lena chuckled.

"You're here to make Webby feel better, not make fun of her." Huey squinted at Lena.

"I'm not making fun of her. I just didn't know her middle name!"

"What about you? What's your middle name?" Webby asked.

"You'll have to beat me in a round of Robo-Neon Motorcycle Grand Prix to find out!" Lena tousled Webby's hair and ran into the depths of the arcade. Webby chased after her, laughing.

* * *

 **A/N: I am a sucker for a salty Huey/Lena dynamic. Lena is the rule breaker. Huey is the right hand of the law. I need more salty/bitter interactions and I SHALL MAKE IT FOR MYSELF. HAHAHAHA.**

 **Anyways, I really hope you guys are enjoying so far. Alot of the Duckburg Debacle is gonna be domestic scenes, feels, secrets, betrayals, and a whole lot of fun for me to write. Once I finish this arc, I'm probably gonna do something fun for Donald's Birthday and post a ton of chapters. Who knows. I have until June 9th.**

 **Please favorite, follow, or review! I would love to hear more feedback from you guys either here or in my inbox on Tumblr.**

 **Thank You!**

 **~Alex**


	24. Chapter 24: The Manager

Chapter 24: The Manager

Webby and Lena looked down at the fountain from the food court above. Webby lapped up her ice cream and watched as Lena threw pennies into the fountain from the edge of the railing.

"So Webs, what's the sitch?" Lena aimed at coin for the fountain. "The boys didn't tell me nothing."

"Well, I…uh… I have a sister." Lena threw the coin and missed the fountain.

"Wait, what?"

The penny hit the back of a mall cop on a segway. He turned the segway around and lowered his aviator glasses. The mall cop wore black slacks and a white short sleeved button up. A shiny badge that read "Duckburg Mall Security Officer" was pinned onto his shirt. A lolipop stick stuck out of his beak.

"Yeah. So I guess my Granny kept it a secret for like 8 years, but I still don't understand why." Webby said. The officer glared at Lena.

He tapped the top of his blue helmet and flashing lights turned on. The mall cop sped towards the elevator, keeping his eyes on Webby and Lena.

"Crap." Lena pulled Webby's hand and ran out the food court.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

"I may or may not have just hit a mall cop with that last coin."

Lena gave Webby an embarrassed smile and dragged her down the escalator, pushing people out of the way. The officer sped past the food court where the girls were.

"So 'Tea and Crumpets' basically _lied_ to you about family stuff? Huh, been there before."

Lena pulled Webby past large group of teens and ran into the nearest store. They crouched down behind the table of folded shirts and pants.

"What do you mean by that?" Webby whispered. Lena looked at her shadow.

"Nothing. Its just...I can relate. I have family problems too." Webby peeked through the stacks of clothes. Lena's shadow smiled. She gave the red smile an angry look and it returned to normal. She looked between the stacks. They held their breath and watched as the security guard drove past the store. They sighed in relief as he rounded the corner and disappeared.

"Why is it that whenever we're together, it's like we're fugitives on the run?" Webby said, laughing.

"Excuse me, but are you guys gonna buy something or get out?" A tall duck with curly red hair looked down on the girls. Her hands sat on her hips. She wore a black shirt underneath a black and purple flannel. Her shredded jeans hung loose on her hips. She raised her pierced eyebrow at the girls and rolled up her sleeves, revealing a sleeve tattoo on her right arm. She pulled out her phone.

"I'm calling mall security."

"Please don't!" Webby pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked.

"Listen here…uh…" Lena looked at her name tag. The single word 'Manager' was written in big, black font. "Name?"

"Jenna." The red haired woman said, her eyes half lidded.

"Listen here, Jenna, you have no right to call mall security on us just for browsing." Lena crossed her arms.

"You're absolutely right. How sorry of me for being rude to you potential customers." Jenna said condescendingly.

"What's going on?" Webby asked Lena.

"I don't kno-"

"Your are _very_ welcome to continue browsing, but I do have to ask where your parents are." The red haired woman bent over and put her hands on her knees. She gave a sweet smile to the girls. "Any unaccompanied minors roaming the stores must be reported to mall security so that their parents and/or guardians do not have their children at risk of injury and/or kidnapping!" Jenna said musically.

"You wouldn't!" Lena pushed her face into hers.

"Oh I would!" She looked down at the teen menacingly. "Now get out of my store."

Lena and Webby walked out of the store, the manager right behind them.

"Thanks for the escort, you Hot Topic rip off!" Webby nudged Lena. She snickered.

"You should talk, Edge Lord." Jenna sneered at Lena and walked back into the store.

Lena growled under her breath. Webby stifled a giggle.

"Her comeback wasn't that funny!" Lena pouted.

"You can be pretty edgy, though." Webby smiled.

CRASH!

"WAK! WAK! WAK! WAK! WAK!"

The loud crash echoed through the mall. Jenna ran out and looked at the girls. "That wasn't you, was it?"

"Excuse me, do you have to blame everything on us kids?" Lena glared at the woman.

"Yes. I do. Kids are nothing but trouble."

Huey, Dewey, and Louie ran in front of the store, panicked.

"Guys! What's wrong?" Webby yelled.

"It's Uncle Donald! Something happened at his work!" Dewey replied.

* * *

 **A/N: EDGE LORD. WAK WAK WAK WAK WAK. I LOVE WRITING THIS DAMN DIALOGUE IT BRINGS ME SO MUCH JOY!**

 **Don't worry guys, Donald is gonna be fine. I promise. I swear he is gonna be a-okay. And as much as this chapter feels like a filler, it is pretty important.**

 **Please guys, favorite, follow, review, and harass me on Tumblr with all your love.**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Alex**


	25. Chapter 25: The Customer Isn't Right

Chapter 25: The Customer Isn't Right

Webby and Lena ran to follow the boys. The mall cop parked his segway in front of the girls.

"Finally found you!" He turned off the lights on his helmet. "Do you know how much trouble you're in for assaulting an officer?"

"First of all, I just flicked a coin at you." Lena said. " I missed the fountain."

"Second, I don't think you're a real cop." Webby shrugged. "You're just a mall co-"

"I am a real cop!" He squealed.

"Jason, chill." Jenna popped up behind the girls.

"Miss Brendanawicz! Hi! Do you- uh…Hi?" The mall cop waved and blushed at Jenna. She rolled her eyes.

"Screams. At the Grasshopper Wireless kiosk. Leave." She shooed him away.

"Right!" Jason tapped his helmet and the lights went off as he rode off to the kiosk. Lena and Webby looked back at Jenna.

"Thank you?" Webby said, cocking her head to the side.

"Whatever, just meet up with your brothers at the kiosk." Jenna flipped her hair.

"Actually they're not my-"

"C'mon, Webs!" Lena yanked Webby and ran towards the phone kiosk. A large crowd surrounded the phone kiosk.

The girls pushed through the crowd and stood next to the boys. Donald stood at the edge of the kiosk, the mall cop in front of him. Donald's feathers were ruffled and his shirt wrinkled. A dog with a long black ponytail and a green polo shirt stood in front of a red faced woman. The woman had the "I-Want-to-Speak-to-the-Manager" haircut.

"This blubbering idiot here said that it was _my_ fault that my phone was not working correctly and that he wouldn't guarantee the warranty on my phone!" The red faced woman huffed. "And when I told him _he_ was wrong and I demanded he fix my phone, he screamed and was extremely rude!"

-Donald looked at the boys with regret as the lady rambled on about Donald's "terrible customer service."

"Crap. That lady is really throwing it on your Uncle Donald, huh?" Lena cringed as the woman continued to yell at the manager, spraying spit as she spoke.

The manager put her hand up to ask the customer to pause her complaint. She turned to Donald. "I'm sorry, Mr. Duck. But this isn't working out."

Donald walked out of the crowd, depressed.

"Good riddance! He'll never find a job at this mall again!" The woman shot her nose in the air and huffed a laugh. Dewey balled up his fists and rolled up his sleeves.

Huey pulled him back, his hands shaking. "Don't. I want to too, but don't."

"She just made Uncle Donald loose his job!" Dewey exclaimed.

"We can't just beat up an old lady!" Huey said

"Even if she deserves it?" Webby asked.

"Hey, I am not getting arrested for you guys." Lena said.

"Well she can't just get away with-" Louie paused mid sentence, his jaw open. His eyes stared straight ahead, glazed. A pink flush rose up on his cheeks.

"With what, boi?" Lena poked at Louie in the face. He was frozen.

"Louie?" Webby waved her hand in front of his face. She put his face next to her and looked where he was staring.

Jenna broke through the crowd and walked toward the smug customer. Louie's eyes followed her.

"What's wrong with Louie?" Huey asked.

"He's broken. Leave it at that." Lena huffed and glared at the red haired manager. Webby watched with confusion as Louie ran off to look at Jenna. Dewey squinted suspiciously at Webby.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but maybe I can help with your phone? I may be more qualified to help than that 'blubbering idiot.'" Jenna said in a preppy voice.

"Oh please, do take care of it!" The woman said, snobbishly.

"Of course!" Jenna took the phone.

"Excuse me she doesn't work-" The red faced woman put her hand in the other manager's face.

"Shut it or I'll call corporate!" The manager stiffened. Louie stared as Jenna took her time inspecting the phone.

"Ahh! I seem to have found the problem!" Jenna looked at Louie and winked. He smiled. Webby pouted. Dewey crossed his arms angrily. Lena chuckled. Huey looked confused.

"Ma'am, have you heard of something called 'user error?'" Jenna smirked and flipped her hair over her right shoulder, exposing a collage of tattoos on her neck.

"No, what does that mean?" The woman asked.

"It means you can't properly operate a cellular device." Jenna held the phone out to her and gave her a devilish grin. "Did you try turning on the device?"

"You stupid idiot! Of course I did!" The woman snagged the phone.

"Then do it." Jenna crossed her arms. The woman fiddled with the phone and pressed every button on the surface of the phone. Stress waved over the woman's face. Jenna took her single finger and pressed the only button on the face of the phone. The phone lit up.

"Listen, you tomato-faced hag." Jenna towered over the woman. Her voice echoed through the mall. Shoppers stopped in their tracks and watched. "You created a scene and cost somebody their job because of your incompetence and inability to press the 'on' button. You should really think about how your attitude effects other people."

"H-how dare you talk to me li-"

"Shut up. I'm talking." Jenna flipped her hair. "I know your type. You're the type of customer who can't even think about anyone but yourself and how you 'deserve' everything spoon fed to you. And you know what happened? You got a man fired. Because you were being...a _bitch."_

The mall went silent.

The red faced woman turned purple with embarrassment and walked away slowly in shock. Jenna smiled and cocked her head cutely to the side.

"Have a nice day, ma'am!"

* * *

 **A/N: Fun fact about Alex: I work in retail. And you get dumbass people like these all the time. And I wish I could just tell them to all leave and never return to Pride Rock, but they are waaaaaaay too stupid and entitled.**

 **And I know, poor Donald is fired...BUT I PROMISE YOU IT IS GONNA BE OKAY. PLEASE DO NOT FEEL SAD. TRUST IN ME, YOUR FANFIC AUTH-**

 **...wait...no. dont' trust me. I named a chapter after a ship name. I'm gonna break hearts here soon guys. Leave now, Simba, and never return.**

 **OKAY WELL I LOVE YOU OKAY BYE BYE**

 **~Alex**


	26. Chapter 26: Special Delivery

Chapter 26: Special Delivery

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter contains spoilers from the DT17 episode "McMystery at McDuck McManor." Please watch the episode before moving ahead. Thank you.  
**

* * *

The boys were all in their pajamas and waiting for Webby. Louie was sprawled on the floor of Webby's room. He scrolled through his phone, smiling. Huey and Dewey stood at Webby's conspiracy board, pinning up papers and photos with scribbles on them. Dewey looked at their younger brother with concern.

"Psst! Huey!" Dewey whispered.

"What?" Huey flipped through a stack of newspaper clipping.

Dewey nodded towards Louie.

"What about him?" Huey pinned a newspaper article on the board. The words "Musician and Lawyer M.I.A." topped the article. Most of the article was redacted.

"Louie's been acting weird lately." Dewey said, pinning a picture of a stiff man in a suit shaking hands with what looked to be a police commissioner. The eyes of the man were scratched out.

"Louie's always been weird." Huey shrugged and pulled out an article.

"No, I mean _weird._ " Dewey gave him a spooky look.

" _Dewford,_ you're acting weird."

"No, I mean, like, he keeps staring at Webby."

"'Staring' like how?"

"Like his eyes wide open and his mouth hanging out a bit and he just freezes." Dewey shook his head. "It's hella weird."

"Wait, like how he stared at that red head at the mall? Not the old lady but the girl with the eyebrow piercing?"

"Yes! Except he didn't do that 'smile' thing when she winked at him…cause Webby never winks at us unless we are making an escape."

"Wait, what 'smile' thing?" Huey squinted at his brother. Dewey sighed. He rolled his eyes and reenacted Louie's reaction from Jenna's wink.

"Ahh…"

"I don't get it." Dewey pouted.

"Why does it matter to you?" Huey looked down at the article.

"Because…I don't like it?" Dewey cringed. "It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Then just ignore it."

"I can't ignore it, cause it's always there! And sometimes it goes in reverse and it's even weirder! And then I feel-"

"Dewey, shut up and listen to this: 'New Theatre at Duckburg University: Miranda Beakley to Perform at Grand Opening.'" He read aloud. Dewey looked at the article. A headshot of a woman who looked exactly like Winnie was plastered on the article.

"She looks exactly like Elizab- uh…Winnie." Huey said.

"Yeah, but something is a little off." Dewey said.

"It's the smile." The boys turned around to see Louie looking over their shoulders. "That's Webby's smile."

Huey looked at Dewey with his eyes wide. Dewey squinted at Louie.

"What about my smile?" Webby asked. The boys turned to see her standing in the doorway in her nightgown, drying her hair with a towel.

"This photo! The woman in it has your smile!" Dewey said quickly and walked over to Webby. She took the photo and frowned.

"This is my mom."

"According to these articles, your mom was a pretty famous musician." Huey said.

"And according to her Wiki page, she worked on a lot of film scores." Louie went over and showed her the page. The list of films was endless.

"She worked on Fifth Element?" Dewey screamed and took the phone. "Your mom was amazing!"

"What about Winnie? Is there anything on her?" Webby asked.

"Not in these articles." Huey said.

"I mean, I found some photos online, but they're mostly paparazzi. And they're old." Louie snatched his phone from Dewey. He opened his gallery and handed the phone to Webby. She swiped through the photos. There were different professional photos of Miranda playing various instruments, mainly cello and flute. Her long white hair trailed down her back, with a crystal hair clip holding her hair up out of her eyes.

Webby swiped through some paparazzi photos of her mom and a little girl that looked almost exactly like Webby. The little girl wore a large purple sweater and pink sneakers. She had big, round wire glasses and purple bows in her pigtail braids. Webby swiped through a paparazzi photo of her mother, heavily pregnant, with a tall, stiff looking gentleman in a suit. Winnie stood in the photo with an ice cream cone. Her hair now longer and the ribbon being used as a headband. She looked about 15.

Webby swiped through more paparazzi photos of her mother, carrying a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. She held her breath.

"Webby?" Dewey tapped her on the shoulder. "You good?"

She nodded and kept swiping back and forth through all the photos. She sat down and kept going.

"Should we stop her?" Louie asked.

"No. I think she needs a moment alone." Huey pushed his brothers out of the room. The triplets walked down the hall to the main staircase.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Dewey slid down the railing.

"Webby is _Webby._ She's gonna be fine." Louie put his hands in his pockets and trotted down the stairs.

"We need to be as supportive as she would be if we were in the same situation." Huey hopped down the stairs and led them into the kitchen.

"What do you mean by that?" Louie asked. "I'm pretty sure we're the _only_ kids mom had."

"True, but we also don't know anything about her, or what happene-" Huey snapped at Dewey.

"Dewey, _stop._ We are not gonna go down that road again right now. We have to take care of Webby."

"But it's like you said: ' _We need to be as supportive as she would be if we were in the same situation.'"_ Louie opened the freezer and pulled out three tubs of ice cream.

"And let's just say that _if_ we were trying to find anything out about mom, you know, hypothetically speaking, Webby would be behind us 110 percent. Right, Huey?" Dewey shrugged and climbed up the counter and grabbed four bowls.

"Corr…ect?" Huey raised an eyebrow. He grabbed the ice cream scoop and four spoons from the drawer. "This is hypothetical, right?"

"Of course!" Dewey jumped down with the bowls and put them on the counter. "Why wouldn't it be?" Dewey smiled nervously. Huey glared at him with squinted eyes.

THUD!

The boys screamed. A large package appeared on the kitchen table. It was covered in various stamps and stickers from different countries. A demon shadow phased through the kitchen. Ram horns sat atop of the skull of the demon shadow, it's red eyes illuminating the kitchen. The form spun itself and glowed, transforming itself into a well dressed butler.

"Boys, I do believe that it is too late for ice cream." Duckworth said, his nose in the air.

"Duckworth, you nearly gave us a heart attack!" Louie squealed.

"I apologize if I had frightened yo-"

"Apology accepted!" Louie huffed. He put the tubs of ice cream on the counter and snagged the ice cream scoop from Huey. He opened the tubs and began scooping ice cream into the bowls, mumbling angrily.

"Oh, I forgot. He doesn't quite like ghosts, does he?" Duckworth chuckled. Louie grumbled more.

Dewey laughed. "Ever since we came back from Scotland and got chased around by those spooky ghost dogs-"

"We do not talk about those dogs! I only survived because of Webby!" Louie slammed the scoop on the counter.

"They weren't even real ghosts! They were just really well-trained dogs!" Huey said. Louie grumbled and put the ice cream tubs back in the freezer. They all laughed at Louie.

"So what's with the package?" Dewey climbed on the table and looked at the top. Duckworth grabbed him by the shirt and put him on the ground.

"I'm not quite sure." The butler put the package on the ground. "It's addressed to Miss Vanderquack, but the return address only says it's from 'Miss Vanderquack.' At least that's what I'm assuming from the initials."

The boys gathered around the package. The initials "W. M. V." were written in black marker in the return address line. The boys all shifted nervous glances.

"Do you boys know what it is?" Duckworth asked. The boys continued shifting looks repeatedly. "I would ask Mrs. Beakley herself, but since she's away on personal matters, I didn't want to-"

"I think…it's the package that Webby sent to herself…from Angorabah!" Dewey said. He looked at his brothers nervously.

"Now why would anyone send themselves a packa-"

"We made friends with this archeological linguist in Angorabah and she promised to send her some souvenirs." Louie leaned on the package.

"She self addressed the package before we left." Huey said, taking two ice cream bowls and leading the boys out of the kitchen. Louie grabbed the other bowls and Dewey carried the package.

"We'll just take it to Webby." Dewey smiled at Duckworth before they all bolted out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Webby's room. Dewey kicked the door open and threw the package on the floor in the middle of the room. Huey and Louie ran in, slamming the door behind them. Huey put the ice cream on her computer desk and grabbed a pair of scissors from the drawer. Webby shrieked and dropped Louie's phone.

"Webby, come here!" Dewey grabbed Webby's wrist and dragged her to the package.

"Wait, what?" Webby watched as Huey sliced the tape.

"You got a package." Louie scooped ice cream into his mouth. "I don't know from who though."

Webby grabbed the flaps and opened the box. The package was stuffed with all sorts of knick knacks. A large manila envelope sat on top.

 _Please read first._ _-WMV  
_

* * *

 **A/N: I really hope you watched the episode before you read this! Also if you watched some of DT87, I hope you enjoyed that reference. Please scream it loud for the people in the back ;)**

 **AND THINGS ARE HEATING UP. HAHAHAHA. DO YOU TRUST ME DEAR READERS?**

 **IF YOU DO**

 **Please favorite, follow and review! I would love it sooooo much.**

 **Thank You!**

 **~Alex**


	27. Chapter 27: The Letter

Chapter 27: The Letter

Webby grabbed the envelope and opened it. Inside was a small black phone and a letter. She unfolded the letter and read it aloud:

"' _Dear Webby,_ _I'm sorry I never tried to reach out to you. You probably think I'm a terrible person for that…or not. You're a lot like mom, she hardly thought bad of anyone._ '"

Webby held her breath. Huey put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. She gripped the paper tighter.

"' _You have a lot of questions, and unfortunately I can only answer so many. Some of the questions though, I have no right to answer by myself. But I want to answer as many as I can. I have packed a few things to help answer some questions. Inside are two photo albums and a crap ton of VHS cassette tapes._ '"

Louie picked up the photo albums and VHS cassettes. "Jeez, how are we supposed to watch the video?"

"Scrooge probably has some old film equipment we can borrow." Huey said.

"' _Mom loved to take photos and videos of us. She went nuts with it. There's also a few vinyl records of Mom's favorite songs, as well as a few of mine.'"_

Dewey grabbed the records and fanned them out. "Well at least we still have the record player! Thank God for hipsters making records mainstream!" Huey pulled out two journals from the box. Both had the same initials, W.M.V. Webby pulled out a small jewelry box with fancy filigree on top.

"' _There should be two journals: Mom kept a journal when she was pregnant with each of us. T_ _he jewelry box has a few little knick knacks, as well as our baby bows. I have also packed you a burner phone so you can talk with me.'"_

"What's a burner phone?" Louie asked, inspecting the small, sleek phone.

"Basically a throw away phone for spies, gangsters, and drug dealers." Huey said, matter-of-factly. They all raised an eyebrow at him. Huey rolled his eyes and took the JWG from under his hat. Webby shrugged it off and continued reading.

"'J _ust charge it up and text me when its working. I do have one favor to ask though: Do not tell Granny I am in contact with you.'"_

They all looked at each other, confused.

"' _Its not that there's bad blood between us, but I know I broke her heart when I left you both. And I'm not ready to face her again. Not yet anyways. I'll try to send you another package or something from my missions. We can work out the details after you text me. Your Sister, Winnie.'"_

* * *

The kids sat around the empty box in silence, eating the last of their ice cream. Webby gulped down her last spoonful and sighed. "Do you think it's done charging yet?"

"Webby, patience." Huey took her bowl and stacked it into his. He walked up to his brothers and took their empty bowls. "I'll gonna put these in the dishwasher and I'll be back." Huey got up and left the room.

Webby got up and looked at the black screen of the burner phone. A little green battery bar lit up only a third of the way up. She groaned.

"Webby, chill, it's just a pho-" Louie dug into his pocket. Panic spread on his face. "My phone."

"What about it-" Louie grabbed Dewey by the collar.

"Help find it! I have something important on that phone! " Louie chucked Dewey onto the floor and began crawling on the floor.

"I think I dropped it when you guys kicked down the door earlier." Webby went over to the corner of the room and looked under the desk. "Found it!" She grabbed the phone and pressed the home button. "Lemme make sure I didn't crack the screen."

"Wait don't-" Louie, his face red, screamed and lunged at Webby. He fell and landed at her feet. The screen lit up, revealing a picture of a red headed woman on the screen saver. Webby's cheeks went red.

"Your lock screen…you changed it…" Webby said, hurt.

"What is it now?" Dewey slid over and grabbed the phone. A defeated Louie slammed his red face down into the floor. "Wait, is this the girl that told off that hag who got Uncle Donald fired?"

"C-can…can I have my phone back now?" Louie mumbled.

"Why do you have her as your screen saver?" Webby asked.

"Can I have my phone back?" Louie said again. He reached up to grab it. Webby took the phone and looked at the lock screen.

"Your screensaver was a picture of all of us when we went to Mt. Neverrest…Why did you change it?" Webby asked, her cheeks pink. Dewey looked at Webby's eyes. She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Webs, just give him back his phone." Dewey stuck out his hand. "Please. It's too late for this."

Webby handed Louie's phone to Dewey. "I wanna go to bed, guys. I've had a really long day." Webby went to the door and opened it. "Good night."

* * *

 **A/N: WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOUIE WITH PICTURES OF A GIRL ON YOUR PHONE. YOU HAVE HURT MY DEAR WEBBY'S FEELINGS.** **God, when I wrote this, I was legitimately screaming like hell. It was sooooo much fun.**

 **I have had a few folks who were confused as to why I have a chapter titled "Debbigail" when I said that this would have a Loubby ship. I would like to take this time to address them before I release the next chapter and state: Twas my plan all along to get you to ask about that. Now you will have to wait until I release the next chapter! Huehuehue**

 **But lets be real, I usually update every two days on either this fic or Morning Tea.**

 **As usual, please favorite, follow, and review. I want to know your feels, your thoughts, and what you think will happen next! I love reading your theories.**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Alex.**


	28. Chapter 28: Debbigail

Chapter 28: Debbigail

The boys walked out the room and into Huey. "What happened?" Huey scratched his head.

"Webby wants to go to bed now." Dewey said, closing the door behind them. Louie slugged off with his hands in his pockets, depressed. Dewey watched him as he dragged his feet to his room.

Webby leaned on the back of the door.

"Wait, so Louie has a photo of the scary red head at the mall?" Webby heard Huey ask.

"Yeah. Kinda got Webby sad." Dewey said.

"Well I guess it's good night then?" Huey said. Webby heard him walk away.

Dewey sat and leaned his back on the door. "Webs, you okay? I know you're listening."

She slumped at hit her head on the door. "It's weird."

"What is?"

"Why I'm upset." She sighed. "I think I'm upset, but I don't know why."

"I don't know either..." Dewey looked down the hall to Louie's room. "You guys are just too weird."

"What do you mean by that?" Webby exclaimed. She opened the door. Dewey fell back and hit his head on the floor.

"Ow!" Dewey cried. "Why did you do that?"

"Am I really that weird? Is that it?" Webby stared at Dewey. "Is that why Winnie didn't stay?"

"Webby, calm down." Dewey got up and put his hands on her shoulders. "You know that Winnie didn't leave because you're 'weird.' She left…for other reasons. I'm sure of it." Dewey smiled. "Remember how in Angorabah, when you used that grappling hook to get the cape and helped her kick up that door? She was so proud of you. All your skills and stuff, she loves that part of you. It has nothing to do with why I said you and Louie were weird earlier."

Webby sighed and rested her head on Dewey's chest. "I just feel so…twisty and yucky inside. Like gooey cookie dough batter."

Dewey wrapped his arms around Webby. "It's all good."

"It's just don't get why he would change his screensaver from all of us to that manager lady." Her cheeks turned pink. "It's don't understand why it makes me feel all gross and upset."

Dewey rested his chin on her head. "Well, I feel upset too."

"Why?"

"Cause that was a great picture of us." They laughed. Webby nuzzled herself into Dewey's chest.

"Thanks. I needed this hug."

"Any time Web-"

PING! PING!

The burner phone lit up and turned on. Webby and Dewey pulled themselves from each other and ran to the phone. Webby grabbed the phone and opened the contacts.

"She's the only contact." Webby showed him the screen. "She put herself as 'Elizabeth.'"

"Well that makes sense." Dewey said. "Message her!"

"I can't just do that!" Webby clutched the phone to her chest. "I don't even know what to say!"

"Gimme it, I'll help." Dewey took the phone from her. He opened a new message and began typing.

" _Hey, this is Webby. I got your package."_

"There," Dewey handed the phone to Webby. "Now we wait."

Webby whimpered. "I'm nervous. What if she gets to know me and doesn't like me?"

"Webs, remember what I told you about Angorabah?"

She nodded.

"She loves you. I know it. Take it from a person with two brothers…and a sister." He smiled at Webby. Her cheeks flushed with happiness.

PING! PING!

The phone screen lit up. Webby looked at the screen. She pushed 'view message.'

" _Wow, it came earlier than expected. Did you get to look through it?"_

"Yes. The boys looked through it with me." She typed and sent the message.

"Well, I'll go to bed now." Dewey walked to the door. "Wait, can you stay?" Webby looked down at the phone. "In case I get stuck on what to say."

Dewey closed the door and sat on the floor by her bed. She grabbed her pillows and blankets and made a little cozy bed on the floor. They cuddled together and watched as the phone lit up.

PING! PING!

"' _Do you have any questions?'"_

" _Do you have all night?"_

* * *

 **A/N: THEY ARE JUST THE CUTEST BEST FRIENDS EVER! AND HONESTLY, I LOVE THIS SHIP NAME. I am a Loubby shipper, as you can tell, but I love the dynamic between Dewey and Webby. They're just the bestest duo.**

 **This is also the first chapter I have uploaded via the phone app, so let's hope that it works out well!**

 **Prepare for some angst ahead soon!**

 **Sorry not sorry.**

 **~Alex**


	29. Chapter 29: Burner Phone Log 1

Chapter 29: Burner Phone Log 1

 **WEBBY, 10:52 PM:** Hey, this is Webby. I got your package.

 **ELIZABETH, 10:53 PM:** Wow, it came earlier than expected. Did you get to look through it?

 **WEBBY, 10:55 PM:** Yes. The boys looked through it with me.

 **ELIZABETH, 10:57 PM:** Do you have any questions?

 **WEBBY, 10:59 PM:** Do you have all night?

 **ELIZABETH, 11:01 PM:** Surprisingly, I do. Whats your first question?

 **WEBBY, 11:04 PM:** Why did you leave?

 **ELIZABETH, 11:08 PM:** For work.

 **WEBBY, 11:10 PM:** You're a spy?

 **ELIZABETH, 11:12 PM:** Yes. I work like a consultant.

 **WEBBY, 11:13 PM:** For good guys?

 **ELIZABETH, 11:18 PM:** Sometimes. Depends who pays me.

 **WEBBY, 11:19 PM:** Who have you worked for?

 **ELIZABETH, 11:21 PM:** I can't tell you. Or they'll kill you.

 **WEBBY, 11:22 PM:** Who's they?

 **ELIZABETH, 11:23 PM:** I can't tell you. Or they'll kill you. Lol.

 **WEBBY, 11:25 PM:** Haha true. So you left to be a spy?

 **ELIZABETH, 11:27 PM:** I was good at it.

 **WEBBY, 11:29 PM:** What else were you good at?

 **ELIZABETH, 11:31 PM:** Music, dance, languages, hand-to-hand combat, weapons, and cooking. I can make really good French toast.

 **WEBBY, 11:33 PM:** Oohhh I love French toast. :) Where did you live?

 **ELIZABETH, 11:38 PM:** I was born in England. But when I was 6, we moved to Duckburg for work. Dad was a lawyer. He worked in St. Canard, but lived here cause it was safer. Obviously. Mom traveled alot because of concerts and tours. Sometimes I went with.

 **WEBBY, 11:42 PM:** What was dad like?

 **ELIZABETH, 11:46 PM:** Dad wanted me to be a proper lady. I didn't want to.

 **WEBBY, 11:50 PM:** Mom?

 **ELIZABETH, 11:55 PM:** The most perfect person in the world. She was a huge conspiracy theorist though. Hella crazy about myths and stuff. Kinda funny how we both believe in Terrafirmians.

 **WEBBY, 11:58 PM:** Oh, they're real! I met them!

 **ELIZABETH, 12:01 AM:** No way! Really?

 **WEBBY, 12:03 AM:** Yup!

 **ELIZABETH, 12:05 AM:** My friend owes me 20 bucks now. Heheheheh.

 **WEBBY, 12:08 AM:** Which friend? A spy friend?

 **ELIZABETH, 12:10AM:** Nah, just my best friend. He lives in Duckburg still.

 **WEBBY, 12:12 AM:** You have a best friend?

 **ELIZABETH, 12:16 AM:** I technically have two, but my friend in Duckburg has been my best friend since we were six.

 **WEBBY, 12:18 AM:** How'd you meet?

 **ELIZABETH, 12:22 AM:** Some bullies were making fun of him and I tried to stop them. Then they made fun of my British accent and pushed him off the playground. He broke his arm.

 **WEBBY, 12:24 AM:** THAT IS TERRIBLE! WHAT HAPPENED? DID THEY GET IN TROUBLE?

 **ELIZABETH, 12:26 AM:** Nope. So the next day I broke their arms.

 **WEBBY, 12:28 AM:** WHAT.

 **ELIZABETH, 12:32 AM:** I broke their arms and got away with it.

 **WEBBY, 12:35 AM:** HOW?

 **ELIZABETH, 12:38 AM:** I've been told I'm a great actress too. ;) Kidding. There was a meeting in the Principal's office. Let's just say that having a lawyer for a dad made it easy to get away with.

 **WEBBY, 12:40 AM:** So cool.

 **ELIZABETH, 12:44 AM:** He and I became best friends after that. He taught me how to speak with an American accent too. I miss him a lot. I haven't seen him since I left.

 **WEBBY, 12:46 AM:** He seems nice. I wanna meet him.

 **ELIZABETH, 12:48 AM:** What about you? Which triplet is your best friend? My money is on Dewey.

 **WEBBY, 12:51 AM:** How can you tell?

 **ELIZABETH, 12:53 AM:** You guys are a great team.

 **WEBBY, 12:55 AM:** I have another best friend too. Lena. She's really cool. We stuffed Ma Beagle'sMa face into her birthday cake.

 **ELIZABETH, 12:57 AM:** That is crazy.

 **WEBBY, 1:00 AM:** I know! It was hilarious!

 **ELIZABETH, 1:04 AM:** No, you don't understand. The bullies that broke my friends arm? They were Beagle Boys! I broke their arms!

 **WEBBY, 1:06 AM:** OMG WE BOTH HAVE BEEF WITH THE BEAGLES! :O

 **ELIZABETH, 1:08 AM:** THIS IS THE COOLEST SISTER STUFF EVER. XD

 **WEBBY, 1:11 AM:** I'm really happy I know about you now.

 **ELIZABETH, 1:13 AM:** Same.

 **WEBBY, 1:17 AM:** When can we hang out face to face? I really want to see you again.

 **ELIZABETH, 1:24 AM:** Idk Webby. I'm sorta on a mission. Plus it's too dangerous for me to just go out without an alias or a disguise. I have a lot of beef with a lot of people.

 **WEBBY, 1:25 AM:** We can meet in secret if that helps? I won't even tell the boys.

 **ELIZABETH, 1:28 AM:** Liar. You would tell them.

 **WEBBY, 1:31 AM:** How do you know?

 **ELIZABETH, 1:33 AM:** Cause I would. ;)

 **WEBBY, 1:36 AM:** ASDFGHJKLQIFNEOQ1NFNKW

 **ELIZABETH, 1:39 AM:** Language!

 **WEBBY, 1:42 AM:** Haha very funny XD

 **ELIZABETH, 1:46 AM:** It's late. Go to bed.

 **WEBBY, 1:51 AM:** I don't want to. :/

 **ELIZABETH, 1:54 AM:** I have to wake up early tomorrow for my mission.

 **WEBBY, 1:57 AM:** Fine.

 **ELIZABETH, 2:01 AM:** Don't worry, I'll text you tomorrow. I promise.

 **WEBBY, 2:04 AM:** Good night. :)

 **ELIZABETH, 2:06 AM:** Night. :)

* * *

 **A/N: I love moments like these when you're texting and it looks exactly like this. You stay up until 2am talking with a friend and you never want to go to bed, but you know it's too late...and then you fall asleep onto your best friend's shoulder and...**

 **Oh wait, that's the next chapter. WELP.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it looks hella different from the others and is an easy read, but I really wanted to just do a chapter like this where you see the conversation as it happens. Like the rest of the world doesn't exist and it's just you and these messages.**

 **I would also like to apologize, because I have been writing more of Morning Tea and not enough of The Other Vanderquack and I am running out of chapters to post. So there might be another... *gulp*...HIATUS.**

 **I didn't expect my trash fic on the side to get so much love and well...I got a bit carried away. So bear with me guys. I might do a mid-season hiatus on a cliff hanger to catch up.**

 **Thank you guys so much for all your love and support. You guys are the sweetest and bestest readers I could have asked for. If you leave a review as a guest, check out my tumblr to see if I replied to you. Same pen name as my username.**

 **Keep following, favoriting and reviewing guys! I love you!**

 **~Alex**


	30. Chapter 30: Crap

Chapter 30: Crap

Louie rolled over in his bed and looked at the time on his phone.

 _4:27 am? Crap._

Louie looked at the woman on his lock screen and smiled. He unlocked the screen. When the home page loaded, his smile disappeared. It was an image of Webby using her grappling hook in the mansion, with Scrooge and his brothers in the back cheering her on.

 _I don't get it. Why is she so mad?_

He opened up his photo gallery and scrolled through his camera roll. There were hundreds of pictures of the red haired woman. Some were of her working and folding clothes, and a few where she actually saw the camera and smiled. Louie blushed more and more after each scroll.

 _She is sooooo cool!_

Louie slammed his face into his pillow, smiling. He scrolled through his photos, and stopped abruptly. He clicked on a photo of Webby, eating ice cream at the mall with Lena. He got up and swiped through more photos of Webby, each one of her smiling and laughing. He stopped on a selfie of both him and Webby. It was a photo of them in Angorabah, just after they arrived. He pinched and zoomed in on her face in the photo and sighed.

 _I should probably go talk to her._

He got up out of bed and went out into the hall. He stopped in the middle of the hallway.

 _Shit, I can't talk to her now. It's like five in the morning!_

Louie crouched down and put his head in his hands. His face got hot and red.

 _I don't even know what to say! 'Sorry, I changed my phone wallpaper to that cool manager with the red hair that told off the hag that got Uncle Donald fired. I just think she's cool and pretty and-' Ugh! Why am I so nervous?_

He got up and marched to her door. He lifted his hand to knock.

 _Just say you're sorry, you don't have to tell her why you changed it…But what if she asks?_

Louie hit his head on the door.

 _Why does she need to know? It's just a phone wallpaper. Ugh, my guts feel all twisty and yucky. Like gooey cookie dough batter._

Louie lifted his head and took a deep breath.

 _You can do this, Louie. Just say sorry that you changed the photo and that it upset her. You don't have to tell her you think the manager is pretty. Just say that you thought it was cool she stood up for Uncle Donald._

He knocked.

 _Crap, what if she's asleep?_

No answer.

 _Should I go in?_

He reached for the door knob.

 _No. That's hella rude._

He pulled away from the door.

 _I should just wait til the morning._

Louie turned around and walked back to his room and curled up in his bed.

 _It can wait, Louie. It can wait._

He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. He rolled over in his bed. He looked at his phone.

 _5:13 am. Crap._

Louie flew out of his bed and ran out the room. He sprinted down the hall and skidded to the front of Webby's door.

 _Screw it, it can't wait._

He opened the door.

"Hey, Webby. I need to talk to-" Louie stared at the pile of pillows and blankets on the foot of her bed. Webby was curled into Dewey's chest. His arms were wrapped around her. The burner phone was clutched into her hand.

 _What is Dewey doing here? Why is he here?_

Webby sighed in her sleep and nuzzled herself deeper into Dewey's chest. He pulled her closer and put his chin on top of her head.

 _Why are they-_

Louie's started shaking. He looked down at his hands. They were fully clenched fists, trembling.

 _When did my hands start shaking?_

Louie stood there, staring at them. His heart started pounding. He stepped back slowly and closed the door. He ran down the hall and jumped back into his bed. He pulled the blanket over his head and started crying.

 _Why am I crying? Why do I feel hurt? I don't get it._

Louie looked at his phone.

 _5:34 am. Crap._

He stared at the ceiling, his eyes swollen.

 _I'll never get to sleep now._

* * *

 **A/N: GOD THIS CHAPTER KILLS ME. I FEEL SO BAD FOR LOUIE HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND HIS FEELS YET. Damn Alex, just make this dramatic af**

 **Naw though, this was just too cute to write. I love the innocence of a little crush. And I loved crushing it in one moment like this. HEHEHEH I am seriously dying from work guys, so I am sorry that I will have to take a break here in a bit to catch up writing. Usually I try to write two chapters a day but LIFE GETS IN THE WAY.**

 **Please guys, review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Alex**


	31. Chapter 31: A Little Fight

Chapter 31: A Little Fight

Webby and Dewey sat happily in their pajamas at the table, spooning cereal into their smiling little beaks.

"…and the guys that pushed her friend off the playground, they were Beagle Boys!"

"And she broke their arms?" Dewey's eyes sparkled with excitement. Webby nodded. Huey entered the kitchen, fully dressed.

"Hey, did you guys see Louie?" Huey poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Is he still in bed?" Dewey asked.

"No, he isn't. I woke up at my usual 6 am wake up time and he was fully dressed and watching the home remodeling channel." Huey said.

"Shit." Dewey got up and ran to the TV room.

"Why is it bad that he's watching the home remodeling channel?" Webby asked.

"He hates that channel." Huey said. Webby got up and walked with Huey to the TV room. Dewey stood in the doorway.

"Who's gonna go in there?" Webby asked. The kids all looked at each other. Dewey put his fist in between all three of them.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors! Shoot!" They threw out their hands. Dewey and Webby held out rock. Huey held out scissors. He straightened his hat and marched into the room.

"Hey, Louie, you want me to change it to the cooking channel?" Huey grabbed at the remote.

"Nah. It's fine." Louie mumbled.

"Are you sure? I know you don't like this chann-"

Louie got up and pulled his hoodie over his head. He walked between Webby and Dewey and into the hall. The brothers looked to each other, confused. Webby ran after Louie and pulled his hoodie off.

"I'm not mad at you, y'know." Louie turned around and faces Webby. His eyes were still red. "Are...are you okay? Your eyes are red."

"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream." Louie rubbed his eyes. His cheeks flushed a little. "I just want to be left alone right now."

"Did you eat yet? You should probably eat-"

"I don't want to talk to people right now, Webby!" Louie snapped back. His brothers watched as tugged his hood back over his head.

"Geez! Why are you so angry this morning?" Dewey said.

"Its nothing." Louie muttered.

"It sounds like _something_. What is it?" Webby asked. "You know, being angsty and dramatic suits Dewey-"

"How come you kicked Huey and me out of the room last night, but let Dewey stay?" Louie glared at her.

"How...did you know that?" Dewey asked.

"I...I wanted to say sorry for...whatever made you upset last night." Louie looked at the ground. "I couldn't sleep so...I went to your room and...saw you and Dewey asleep on the floor."

Webby's cheeks went pink. "The phone turned on, so I asked him to come back and help me text my sister. He kinda just slept over after that."

"It happens all the time when we're looking up theories and working on her conspiracy board." Dewey said.

"Louie, are you okay? This stuff usually doesn't bug you." Huey asked.

Louie's face went red. "No, its just, after the wallpaper thing-"

"Hey, I'm sorry for being upset for something stupid and making you feel like crap." Webby said. "I might have over reacted about something that stupid."

Louie slowly lowered his hood. "I'm...sorry for being stupid...and acting like a jerk." He gave her a small smile.

"Awww...Now hug!" Huey said.

Louie's face went red. "Wait, why?"

"The guide book says that hugging it out really helps with reconciliation." Huey pulled the guide book from behind his back.

Dewey looked behind Huey. "Where do you even keep that thing-"

"Do we really _have_ to?" Louie asked.

"Louie, its just a hug." Webby said, her arms open wide. "C'mon!"

"Yeah, _Louie._ Its just a _hug._ " Dewey squinted at Louie. Louie glared back at him. He sighed and walked over into Webby's arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around Louie. His chin rested on her shoulder. Warmth flooded him. He closed his eyes and nestled himself into her. Webby closed her eyes and relaxed herself in the hug. It was silent, the hug lasted for over a minute. Huey and Dewey looked at each other with confusion.

"What's going on here?" Uncle Donald said. His head was cocked to the side.

Webby and Louie looked at each other and turned bright red. They jumped back from each other, stuttering.

"Anyways kids, I have a job interview today at the mall." Donald said. "Do you kids wanna go with?"

Louie looked at Webby. "The mall sounds nice. I need to get out of the house anyways."

"Dewey, Webby, get dressed and we'll meet you at the car."

"'Kay, Uncle Donald!" Dewey ran off.

"Okay, Uncle Dona-" Webby stopped in her tracks and looked at Donald. Her face was red. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Mr. Duck! I'm sorry!" She ran off, squealing. Donald laughed. He turned to his boys. Louie was staring down the hall, watching Webby disappear. He had a big smile on his face.

"Louie, what's up?" Donald smiled.

"Nothing!" He pulled his hood back over his head, his pink cheeks glowing under the hood. He turned and ran away. "I'm gonna wait by the car."

"What was that?" Huey asked.

"Something that is definitely not in your guidebook!" Donald chuckled.

* * *

 **A/N: Nothing can get past the duck dad! huehuehuehue I like to think that Louie's hoodie is like a lil security blanket...cause he the baby.**

 **Anyways, I know this is a hell of a filler, but I have TWO FULL DAYS OFF and I intend to use them both to write!**

 **Thank you guys! And please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **~Alex**


	32. Chapter 32: BFF vs Big Sister

Chapter 32: BFF vs. Big Sister

The car ride was an unusually silent one. Donald had the windows down and the radio on, but none of the kids were talking. Huey was furiously flipping through his guidebook, Webby had the window seat, and Dewey sat in the middle of them. Louie sat in the front seat, scrolling through his phone as usual.

"Do you kids need any arcade money?" Donald asked.

"No, Louie will just rig the mach-" Dewey slammed his hands on Webby's mouth.

"We're good on tokens today. Have a ton left over from yesterday." Dewey smiled and freed Webby. She nodded.

"So basically, Louie is gonna hit the token machine in the sweet spots and get free tokens?" Donald winked at Louie. He gave him a small smile.

"How do you know about that?" Dewey asked.

"He showed me once when we had a Louie-Donald Day." Donald adjusted the rear view mirror and looked at Dewey. "I will not bail you out if you get caught."

Donald pulled the car into the parking lot. The kids jumped out one by one. They ran into the mall, Donald watching from behind. Lena strolled up next to him.

"Hiya." She said, texting on her phone.

"Meeting up with Webby?" Donald asked. She nodded and walked over to Webby. "I'll call you kids later to let you know how the interview went, okay?"

They all nodded and made a run for the arcade. Lena pulled Webby back.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened with that phone your sister gave you last night?"

* * *

Lena and Webby sat at the food court, a plate of fries between them. Lena scrolled through the phone.

"Well, damn. Your sister is a bad ass." She handed the burner phone back to Webby. "And your Granny doesn't know you're talking to…?"

"Winnie. Her name is Winnie." Webby said. "And no, Granny doesn't know that I know about her."

"That's my sneaky girl!" Lena high fived her.

"I just want to know why Granny kept her from me. And why Winnie doesn't want her to know I'm talking to her."

"Maybe she's a fugitive on the run? Or she's got beef with your Granny?" Lena tossed a fry in her mouth. "Did you ask her?"

"Ask who?"

"Winnie. Or your Granny. Ask them why they kept it a secret from you."

"I don't know-" Lena grabbed the burner phone and texted.

" _Hey. Can I call you? I have an important question."_ Lena tossed the phone to Webby. "There. Easy."

"Lena, you can't jus-"

PING! PING!

Webby looked at the phone.

 _Gimme a sec. In the middle of an interrogation._

"She's in the middle of an interrogation right now." Lena leaned over on the table and looked at the text.

"Dude, your sister is a bad ass."

Webby blushed. "That's what Huey said too."

The phone rang.

"Put it on speaker! I'll say quiet!" Lena sat back down and nibbled on a fry. Webby sighed and accepted the call. She pressed the speaker button.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, what's wrong?"_

"I just have a question. I…" Webby looked at Lena. She gave her two thumbs up. "I wanna know why you don't want Granny to know that I know about you."

" _Webby…now isn't a very good time for that."_

"When?"

"' _When' what?"_

"When will it be a good time?"

Winnie sighed. _"Two weeks, and I'll be free."_

"Two weeks? Granny will be back from England by the end of this week!" Webby said.

" _Webby…I'm sor- Crap! I have to go! I'll text you tonight."_

"Okay...Good luck with your mission, I gue-"

Lena yanked the phone out of Webby's hand. "Hey, Winnie, is it?"

" _Yes….who is this-"_

"This is Lena Le Strange. Official best friend of your sister."

" _Le Strange? Did you pick up that name from an angsty teen novel or were you cursed with it?"_

Webby giggled. Lena's face went red with anger. She took the phone off of speaker.

"You ain't on speaker anymore so you can stop trying to be funny."

" _I don't have to try-"_

"Listen here you piece of shit, you are going to un-complicate whatever drama you started and give Webby a straight and honest answer. And if you don't, so help me, I will-"

" _Shut it, De Spell."_

Lena froze. Her eyes went wide. "W-what did you say?"

" _De Spell. I know who you are. And if you care, you'd let me do this my way."_

"How do you know about my name?" Lena jumped off the chair and curled the phone away from Webby.

Webby cocked her head to the side. "What is it?"

"It's nothing, Webs. I'm negotiating here and she just caught me off guard." Lena smiled nervously.

" _Lena Minima De Spell."_

"How did you find out my middle name?" Lena yelled into the phone.

" _Doesn't matter. Look, whatever your auntie is planning, I don't care as long as Webby is safe. If you hurt her, physically or emotionally, I will get you. Understand?"_

Lena gulped. "Fine."

" _Our family crap is our crap and we will deal with it in our own way. And if you step out of line, I will tell them who you really are. Got it?"_

"Got it." Lena gritted her teeth.

" _I'll call her tonight and tell her some thing...and...Thank you for looking out for her...even though I'm a bitch."_

"You're welcome?" Lena said, confused

" _Alright then. Put Webby on the phone."_ Lena handed the phone back to Webby.

"What did you say to her?" Webby asked.

" _Just threatened her a bit. The whole 'better keep my sister safe or I'll kill you' sort of thing."_ Winnie chuckled. _"I'll call you later. 'Kay?"_

"Okay. Bye." Webby smiled

" _Bye."_ The line went dead. Webby put the burner phone away.

"Dude, your sister is a bitch." Lena flipped her hair and smirked.

"Lena!" Webby pushed Lena, giggling. "C'mon, let's go meet up with the boys!"

Webby ran off toward the arcade. Lena stood and looked back at her shadow. Two red eyes stared back at her.

"Aunt Magica?"

" _What is it?"_ The shadow hissed.

"Did you ever meet a Winnie Vanderquack?" Lena asked. A red smile grew on the shadows face.

* * *

 **A/N: OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY YOU DONT EVEN KNOW GUYS I HAVE SOME JUICY BEEF COMING UP**

 **I really love writing any of Lena's dialogue. I can really let go and throw some of my own salt in there. I am gonna try my dammed-est to get this story arc finished so I can start on the last arc for this fic. I probably shouldn't have started two fics at once, but I COULDNT HELP MYSELF.**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review guys!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Alex**


	33. Chapter 33: Donald's New Job

Chapter 33: Donald's New Job

" _Attention Customers: The Mall will be closing in thirty minutes. Thank you and have a wonderful evening."_ The voice on the intercom spoke

"Where's Uncle Donald?" Huey looked down at his watch. "An interview doesn't take all day."

"Maybe he got kidnapped by ninja vampires!" Lena screeched and tackled Webby from behind. Webby laughed and pretended to die.

"Considering what we've seen with Scrooge, I wouldn't be surprised." Dewey shrugged.

The mall cop drove by with his segway and parked in front of the kids. "There's usually three of you boys, right?"

They all looked around. "Where's Louie?" Webby asked. "Did he get taken by the ninja vampires too?!"

"If you're looking for your friend with the green hoodie, he's over at Jenna's. Caught the kid taking photos of her from behind the plants." He chuckled. "He got really embarrassed when I caught him. Begged me not to tell a soul-"

The mall cop looked down at the kids. "Crap, I, uh…bye?" He sped off on the segway.

"Why would Louie be taking photos of that lady?" Webby said, her cheeks pink.

"We should probably go get him before Uncle Donald calls us." Huey started walking off, then stopped in his tracks. "Wait, where is Jenna's?"

"I know where it is." Webby and Lena said in unison.

The girls led the boys to the boutique store. Inside they saw Donald behind the register.

"Uncle Donald!" The boys ran up to the counter.

"Hiya boys!" Donald stepped out from behind the register and hugged his boys. "I'm sorry I didn't call you kids. I was busy working."

"Working?" Dewey asked.

"You got the job?" Huey asked.

"Wow, Donald, you really cleaned the store up nice." Jenna poked her head from behind a table of jeans. "You got them by size, style and inseam length!"

"You hired Mr. Duck?" Webby asked, pointing at Jenna.

"Yeah, what about it?" The red haired manager flipped her hair.

"I could have sworn you were the type of person to consume the souls of children." Lena sneered.

"Only on Tuesdays." Jenna snickered and walked over to a door in the back of the boutique that had a sign reading "Employees Only" on it.

"But today is Tuesday." Huey said.

Jenna slowly turned her head around and grinned a sinister smile. "Good thing I have one in the back!"

She whipped the door open to reveal Louie sitting at a desk drinking a can of Pep cola.

"Am I off of 'time out' now?" He asked. Donald took out Louie's phone from his pocket. Louie jumped out of the chair and smiled at Jenna. She rolled her eyes at the kid as he ran to Donald and grabbed his phone.

"What did you get in trouble for?" Dewey raised an eyebrow at Louie.

"Nothing." Louie's face turned red.

"The mall cop told us you were stalking Jenn- Ow! What was that for?" Louie nudged Webby with his elbow.

"Stop talking!" Louie shrieked. Lena laughed.

"I don't understand what's going on." Huey said, looking at Donald.

"Don't worry about it, Red." Jenna said. She walked up to Donald and handed him a small nametag with his name printed from a label maker. "Come in tomorrow at noon. We'll continue with the training videos and all the other junk."

"Thank you so much Miss Brendanowicz!" Donald smiled.

"Please…its just Jenna." She smiled and cocked her head to the side. Dewey stared at Jenna's face as she smiled. She looked down at Dewey, his eyes on her suspiciously.

"What? Are you gonna stalk me too?"

Dewey's eyes went wide. He crossed his arms and stuck his beak in the air. "No, I…uh…I'm just surprised you could be a manager…with all those tattoos on your arm."

Jenna bundled her hair into a messy bun. She unbuttoned her flannel, revealing her black tank top underneath. She removed her right arm out of the sleeve, exposing a full sleeve tattoo, running from her wrist, up to her shoulder and neck. It was a colorful collage of almost everything you could put in a giant tattoo piece. Her biceps were filled with pictures of animals playing in a beautiful valley, the Sun shining from her shoulder. Up her collar and neck, was space. Ribbons and gemstones adorned the top of her neck, taking the place of stars and the Milky Way. Her forearm was a black and white vision of the ocean, with two koi fish swimming besides each other. The kids looked at her tattoos in awe. Louie snapped multiple pictures.

"Anyone can be a manager. Just cause I don't look a certain way doesn't change how I work." She put the shirt back on. "Does that satisfy you, Blue?"

Dewey shrugged. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"Then I'll see you all tomorrow, if you tag along with your uncle." She crossed her arms. "Just keep that stalker away from me." She winked at the kids. Lena snickered and discreetly pointed to Louie. Dewey looked at Louie. He had a disgustingly sappy smile on his face.

"Louie, why does your face look like that?" Webby poked at his bright red cheeks.

"Webs stop! Don't touch my face!"

They all laughed. Donald sighed and looked at his nametag. "Well, kids, we should head out. Gotta tell Scrooge I got a new job."

Jenna walked the family out of the store and waved goodbye to Donald. Louie kept looking back and smiling at Jenna until they exited the mall.

Lena stretched out her arms and groaned. "Well I gotta go, so I'll see you guys!" She only walked two steps when Donald pulled her by the sweater.

"Lena, why don't you come over for dinner?" Donald asked. "I'm ordering pizza."

"No thank you, I'm not hungry." Lena said.

"C'mon Lena! It's pizza!" Webby said, grabbing onto Lena's hands.

"I really don't think I should-" Lena's stomach growled.

"You're not hungry, eh?" Louie said.

Huey ran up behind Lena and pushed her towards the car. "Food. Now."

Lena sighed and walked over to the car. The boys and Webby jumped onto the car. Lena put her foot in the car and looked back at her shadow that the street light cast behind her. The red face of Magica smiled at her.

"I'll only stay for dinner. That's it. No sleep over." She said at the shadow. She got in the car and slammed the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Alrighty folks, I have some good news and some bad news...**

 **The bad news is that Chapter 34 will be the last chapter for a while.**

 **The good news? I'll be back posting this one in about a week or two. Its not gonna be that long of a break. I just need to finish up the rest of the Duckburg Debacle, and then I'll get started on the third and final arc for this fic, which shall be named in the author's note of Chapter 34.**

 **Morning Tea shall continue to be updated as usual, with no planned hiatus. I usually try to write two chapters ahead of what I post. That's just how I roll.**

 **Please guys, make sure you Favorite, Follow, and Review! I even accept reviews (and reply to them) on tumblr as I receive them! So make sure to check for me there so you can get the answers to any questions you have...as long as its not a spoiler. :)**

 **Thank you guy! Love you!**

 **~Alex**


	34. Chapter 34: He Fcking Knew It

Chapter 34: He F*cking Knew It 

Dewey got up from bed and grabbed a mini flashlight and map from under his pillow. He went up to the vent in his room and kicked it open how Webby showed him. The grate flung open. He opened the map and turned on the light.

 _Right, left, then turn left on the sixth vent. The second grate._

Dewey rolled the map and tucked it in his pj pocket. He held the light in his mouth, and crawled into the vent.

He made an immediate right turn and then a left. The dark vents were unusually clean for an air vent, but Dewey didn't mind. It made it easier to breathe without risk of coughing or sneezing.

Dewey counted the vents as he crawled past them.

 _One…two…three…four…five…six!_

He turned left into the tunnel and looked at the first vent grate. A red wire poked out of the grate.

"The booby trap Webby set up..." Dewey remembered the day she told him about her traps in the house.

' _Never touch this vent. This one has an alarm to let me know if an intruder is coming into my room.'_

"Not today, satan. Not gonna trip that trap." Dewey whispered to himself. He went to the second vent grate up ahead and gently pushed the top of the grate. He slid his fingers above the top of it and held onto it, peeling it from its place on the wall. He carefully placed it on the floor.

Dewey crawled out of the vent and looked at Webby and Lena, sleeping in the bed. Webby was curled into Lena's shoulder. Lena had spread herself across the bed, an unnecessary amount of pillows underneath her.

Dewey tiptoed to the package that Winnie sent Webby. He pointed the light into the box and pulled out a photo book. He opened it and looked at a photo of Winnie when she was a teenager. She was sitting on the edge of the pier with a large ice cream cone in her hand. A boy with brown feathers and an anime t-shirt and a purple zip up hoodie stood by her. She was using his head as a table and rested her elbows on him. She had pulled the hood over his head, covering most of his face. All Dewey could see was that the boy had a big smile on his face, his cheeks slightly pink.

 _He looks kinda like…_

Dewey shook his head.

 _No, Dewford. Not today. One mystery at a time…_

Dewey looked at the conspiracy board. He looked at the picture of his mom that they posted up on the wall about six months ago.

 _We haven't had a lead on Mom since Ithaquack…and now everything is on hold because of Winnie…_

Dewey sighed and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He opened his text messages and looked at a message from Louie.

 _ **Louie:**_ _I don't know why you want this but here._

Dewey looked at the photo of Jenna smiling. He put it next to the picture of Winnie. Their smiles matched perfectly.

"I fucking knew it."

* * *

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUNN! I told you she'd be back! hahahhaha**

 **Well I hope this little tid bit will hold you over for a bit, because sadly... I am gonna take a break so I can catch up on writing chapters for this fic. Don't worry, I'll only be MIA for a week or so.**

 **Also, since this whole story is about conspiracies and such, why don't you give me you** **theories as to what happened to Webby and Winnie's parents? Why did Winnie leave? What is she doing in disguise as Jenna? Why does Dewey have a map of the vents in the mansion? Gimmie some of them theories. :)**

 **Thank you guys soooo much for dealing with me and my inconsistent chapter releases! I love you and I'll see ya soon!**

 **~Alex**


	35. Chapter 35: Stake Out

Chapter 35: Stake Out

Donald placed the stack of freshly folded shirts onto the table. He smiled and the beautiful cleaned display of shirts and pants.

"Miss Jenna! I finished detailing the tables!" He called out behind him. Jenna came out of the back room holding an envelope and looked at the tables.

"Oh my God, Donald! These tables are amazing!" Jenna put her hands on her hips and smiled. She handed him the envelope. "Definitely worth this week's pay check."

Donald's face gleamed as he took the envelope and put it in his pocket. "Thank you so much, Miss Jenna for this job. I really appreciate it!"

"Its just Jenna. You're older than me. You don't have to be formal with me just because I'm your boss." Jenna glanced over at the bushes outside of the store.

Something wiggled inside of them. She squinted at the bushes, catching a glimmer of something shiny inside. "Hey, Donald? You mind putting up the closed sign for a minute? I wanna talk to you about the inventory schedule and process for next weekend."

"Sure thing!" Donald ran to the doors and locked them shut. Jenna crossed her arms and glared at the bushes outside.

"Dammit! She saw us!" Dewey said. "You shouldn't have tried to take a photo of her, Louie."

"Well excuse me, but I don't have enough pictures of her smiling!" Louie shimmied next to his brother. They were lying on their bellies, peeking out of the bushes facing the store.

"Look, I don't care why you're stalking her-"

"I'm not stalking her-"

"You literally begged Uncle Donald to let him take you to the mall today."

Louie rolled his eyes. "I didn't beg. I just… persistently asked him to let me go with. I was bored at the mansion."

"I only came with you cause you didn't wanna get picked on by Uncle Donald for taking pics of Jenna." Dewey's tummy growled. "Look, since I came with you, can you at least get us something to eat?"

"Ugh, whatever _._ " Louie shuffled out backwards out of the bushes and rolled out onto the mall floor.

He dusted off his hoodie and walked up the stairs to the food court. He made his way to the McDonald's kiosk and ordered two happy meals. He dug into his hoodie pocket and whipped out Scrooge's gold credit card. The cashier took the card and raised an eyebrow at Louie.

"I'm his nephew. He told me to use it in case of emergencies." He grinned.

The cashier slowly passed the card through, suspiciously glaring at the youngest triplet. Louie took the card back as the two meals and drinks were placed on the counter. He grabbed the food boxes and made his way towards Dewey's stake out spot. He slid the boxes into the bushes and began to climb into the bushes.

"Scoot over, Dewey I'm coming in-" Louie yelped as someone grabbed his foot and pulled him back.

"Louie!" Dewey yelled as he crawled through the bush to rescue his brother. Jumped and rolled out into the open, ready to fight.

"Jesus Christ, Lena!" Louie panted, clutching his chest for dear life. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"It was funny." She shrugged. "What are you guys doing in the bushes anyways? Closet not big enough for the both of you?"

"Hahaha. Very funny." Dewey put his fists on his hips. "We're spying on Uncle Donald at his new job. Louie wants to take more pics of that manager."

Lena rolled her eyes. "Really? Just go up and tell her you like her."

"I don't like her!" Louie yelled, his cheeks pink. "I just think she's cool and aesthetically nice to look at!"

"That's liking someone, Louie." Lena said. "You should know that considering… Never mind, it'd be rude to talk about."

"Talk about what?" Dewey asked. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's nothing serious. Just a harmless little thing." She winked at Dewey. "Welp, gotta go! People to pickpocket, places to loiter. See ya!" Lena spun around and hopped up the stairs.

Louie rolled his eyes and climbed back up into the planter. "Finally she's gone! I don't know how Webby can be friends with someone so edgy."

Dewey watched Lena reach the top of the stairs. She turned and nodded back at him. "Hey Louie, I'm gonna hit up the burger kiosk for some extra barbecue sauce packets. I'll be back." Dewey ran up the stairs to Lena.

"So?" Lena crossed her arms. "Whatcha wanna talk about?"

"What did you mean by Louie 'liking' someone?" Dewey asked.

"Dude, Louie has a crush on Donald's boss." She said, taunting him. "He _likes_ her. Thinks she's pretty. Has her as his wallpaper."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm Webby's best friend. She talks to me."

"Excuse me, but I'm her best friend." Dewey said. "And what did she talk to you about?"

"She told me all about the box that Winnie gave her and how Louie changed his phone wallpaper." Lena chuckled. "She went on forever about that. Told me about that little fight too."

"That was… awkward." Dewey scratched his head. "I don't understand why he got all mad about me sleeping over the night we got the packa-"

"Wait, he got _mad_? Like legitimately pissed that you, the designated best friend out of you guys, slept over?" Lena's eyes were wide with anticipation.

"Yeah. It was hella weird-"

"OHMYGOSH!" She squealed and grabbed Dewey by the shoulders. "Do you know what this means?"

"No, and by how you're reacting, I'm scared to find out." Dewey slid out of Lena's grasp.

"Dewey, your brother has a crush on Webby!" She cackled. "And he doesn't even know! Oh my god this is precious!"

"I thought he liked Jenna?"

"He does too, but…it's different." Lena flipped her hair. "He thinks Jenna is pretty. Probably thinks her snarky attitude is cool or something. But with Webby…"

She looked dead ahead into the emptiness of the mall. "Has he ever just watched her? Without her looking?"

"I catch him staring at her. A lot. I don't like it. It makes me uncomfortable."

"I see…I'd be uncomfortable too if I had a brother that liked my best friend. Worried, even. I mean, that would be hella awkward." Lena put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Well, the good news is that the whole Jenna thing will blow over quickly. He's just fascinated by her. The bad news is that the Webby thing will either end on its own or turn into a full on romance."

"Well all this 'crush' crap, it needs to stop." Dewey said bitterly. "All of it."

Lena looked at the kid. His fists were clenched. "Dude, calm down-"

"No Lena, you don't understand. I…know something." Dewey sighed. "Something…important. "

"Are you gonna tell me or hold for dramatic effect?" She snickered.

"I can trust you, right?" Dewey asked, his eyes wide.

Lena felt her shadow giggle. "Of course." She put out her pinky. "I won't tell a soul." Her shadow perked up as Dewey shook her pinky with his.

"Jenna isn't Jenna. She's Winnie in disguise."

Lena's shadow smiled maliciously.

* * *

 **A/N: OH NO! WHAT!**

 **Well it looks like Dewey and Lena know waaaaayyyyy too much about alot of things...and what, oh, what could Magica be smiling about?**

 **Hey guys! Welcome back! I am soooo sorry if you needed your daily dose of Vanderquack, but I had to take time from updating to catch up and get the last and final arc started! May I introduce: The Senzu Showdown.**

 **Each chapter starting with this one will have a clue as to what will happen in the amazing city of Senzu!**

 **Our first clue: A special character that I have peppered through the fic discreetly will make an appearance.**

 **So there is clue #1! Have fun guessing! And remember to favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Alex**


	36. Chapter 36: Inventory Day

Chapter 36: Inventory Day

"Okay, kids. If you're gonna chill here, you're gonna do some work." Jenna stacked the portable printers and mini price scanners onto the counter. The kids gathered to the counter.

"Isn't this against child labor laws or something?" Huey picked up a scanner and examined it.

"I'll pay you each the same wage as Donald out of my own pocket."

"Done!" Louie grabbed a scanner. "So what do we have to do?"

"Basically, I need everything with a scannable ticket. Find the item on the computer and print out a sticker. Slap it on the merch and you're done." Jenna said, pulling her curly red locks into a messy top bun.

"We should probably get a system together so we can ticket all the items properly." Huey said. "Dewey, you take the left half of the store. Webby, the right. I'll man the printers…"

The kids huddled together to formulate their plan. Jenna walked into the back office. Donald sat a desk, setting up a large RFID scanner.

"How's it goin' there Donald?"

"I'm trying to set up the scanner to the WiFi. It should be ready soon." Donald plugged a cord into the base of the scanner and connected it to the computer. "Thank you again for letting the kids stay during my shift."

"It's no problem, really." Jenna shrugged. "I'd prefer to have a team of like, six, during the overnight inventory shift, but obviously we are understaffed."

They laughed. The scanner beeped and lit up.

"You know…if I added more to the staff, I could put you on as a supervisor…I'd just have to get some approval from the district store-"

Donald's head perked up. "I've only been here for a week, how could-"

"You don't need to know whose strings I'm pulling. Just say you'll take the job."

"Oh boy…gee, Jenna. I can't-"

"You can, and you _will_ accept this promotion. You're a great worker, Donald. You deserve this. Just take the offer, okay?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Donald. "I'm gonna go check on the kids right now and see how they're doing with the equipment. Finish setting up the computer for the inventory scan. We'll talk about the promotion later."

Jenna stepped out of the office. Donald looked down at the desk and smiled.

"There! All items have a scannable ticket, are sized, and are arranged according to color with the lighter colors on the outer corners and the dark and printed designs in the center of the tables." Huey presented the detailed table with pride.

"Wow, maybe I should hire you next, Red." Jenna smiled.

"Do you mind not calling us by our colors? Its kinda rude." Louie said. "We have names."

"Of course, how sorry I am… _Stalker_." Jenna flipped her hair. Huey and Webby laughed as Louie's cheeks turned pink.

"Don't call me that!" Louie hid his face into his hoodie.

"Then don't stalk me, kid." Jenna turned to the office. "Hey Donald! Is the computer ready?"

"It'll be ready in twenty minutes!" Donald yelled from the back.

"Perfect!" Jenna put her hand on her hip. "Okay, Red…You go take the scanners back into the office. Pinky, take the printers back too. Stalker-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"-The registers. I can trust you to close them, right?" Stars filled Louie's eyes.

"You probably can't" Dewey said. "He'll try to pocket some."

"I would never!" Louie stuck his beak in the air. The kids all looked at him, unamused. "Okay…I would. But for you, I won't pocket anything."

"Awww…how sweet. Got a soft spot, eh?" Jenna bent over and winked at him.

Louie's face went red and he ran to the register. She chuckled as he hastily opened the till and began counting. Huey and Webby took the printers and scanners into the office.

"And what do I do?" Dewey asked.

"How 'bout you and I crush some boxes and take them to the recycling bin? We do have twenty minutes to spare...and I tend to let the boxes pile up." Jenna scratched her head and led Dewey to a door marked "Authorized Personnel Only."

"What's in here?" He asked.

"The stockroom, loading area, trash, blah blah blah." Jenna opened the door. The stockroom was dusty and dimly lit. The laminate tile had grey scratches from stockroom racks whose tires were gross and covered with dust bunnies. Large palettes of boxes with shipment dates sat on large dollies. A pile of half crushed boxes sat between a service elevator and a loading dock door.

"Dang, it's gross in here." Dewey cringed. "Who cleans this place?"

"No one, really. Especially because of the rats and the ghosts." Jenna walked over to the pile of boxes and picked one up. "C'mon, Dewey. Just pull apart a few boxes."

He carefully stepped up to the pile as she tore with her hands the flaps of the box, tearing the packing tape apart. She flattened the box and stepped on it.

"Dewey." He said, picking up a box. "You called me Dewey."

"Uh, yeah? That's your name, right?" She picked up another box and broke it apart.

"You called Webby 'Pinky,' Huey 'Red,' and Louie 'Stalker.' But…why-"

"Why did I call you by your own name?" Jenna turned to Dewey and smiled. She tucked a finger behind her messy red hair. The volume of her hair flew forward, and a long, white braid spilled from the back of her head. She held the red, curly wig with one finger and pulled off the fake eyebrow piercing.

"Cause you're much smarter than people give you credit for, Dewey." Winnie said.

* * *

 **A/N: OH MY GOSH SAY WAAAAAAAT?**

 **So if you have worked in the dreaded realm of retail, you know the horror of inventory. Basically you have to tag, detail, and organize the entire store so the inventory crew (could be a third party or nah) can scan all the items in the store to catalog them in the store. Its a pain in the ass and i hate it. **

**Anyways, it is time for our second clue of The Senzu Showdown!**

 **The second clue is: There will be alot of anime references in Senzu.**

 **And there we go! Please guys remember to favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Thank you guys!**

 **~Alex**


	37. Chapter 37: What? Why? How?

Chapter 37: What? Why? How?

" _Why did I call you by your own name?" Jenna turned to Dewey and smiled. She tucked a finger behind her messy red hair. The volume of her hair flew forward, and a long, white braid spilled from the back of her head. She held the red, curly wig with one finger and pulled off the face eyebrow piercing._

" _Cause you're much smarter than people give you credit for, Dewey." Winnie said._

* * *

Dewey ran and punched Winnie in the thigh.

"Ow! You little shit! What the fu-"

"What are you doing here? Why are you in disguise? How did you know that I knew that you were Jenna?"

"Jeez, kid. One question at a time!" She rubbed the spot where Dewey punched her.

"Why?" Dewey spat.

"'Why' what?" Winnie asked. She unbraided her hair and shook the strands free.

"Why are you disguised as my Uncle Donald's boss?"

"Dude, I _am_ your uncle's boss. This store is just a front." Winnie said. "I pulled some strings so I could be undercover in Duckburg."

"But, why?"

"I swear…you kids and the word 'why.'" She bent over and smirked. "Why do you think?"

Dewey looked at the door that led back into the store. Webby's laugh could be heard from inside.

"Webby." Dewey said. "You're spying on Webby."

"And people say Huey is the brains." She rolled her eyes. "People should give you more credit."

"But why spy on her? You could literally go up to her and-"

"I can't, Dewey. I just can't." She picked up the flattened boxes and carried them to the loading bay door.

"Can't, or won't?"

Winnie chuckled. "Do you realize how cliché that sounds?" She entered the code into the keypad by the door. "Who started that phrase anyways? It's like in every movie and soap opera on T.V." The door rolled up. The cold outside air blew into the stock room.

Dewey ran up to her. "What is it?"

"What's 'what,' kid? Gotta be more specifi-"

"What's keeping you from talking to her? The government? The Unicorn Illuminati? An enemy spy organization?"

"It's nothing." She said bitterly, carrying the boxes down the loading ramp.

"It's something." Dewey said. "I know it. If I can figure out that Louie has a crush on Webby-"

"Wait, excuse me? Stalker hoodie boy has a 'what' now on who?" Winnie turned around, her face disgusted. "Ugh...God, he has a type…that's gonna get him killed in the long run."

"Listen here." He ran up and cut her off from the base of the ramp. "You are gonna tell me _everything_."

"And if I don't you'll reveal my identity?" Winnie chuckled. She walked past him and opened the lid to the recycling dumpster. She chucked the boxes in. "You're a kid. A kid with a secret talk show, an active imagination, and a need to be noticed. You suffer from 'middle-kid syndrome.' People will just think you're doing this for attention. No one is gonna believe you-"

CLICK! FLASH!

Winnie looked at Dewey. He dangled his phone in the air.

"What did you do-"

"Did you know that today is International Selfie Day?" Dewey said slyly. "And I have yet to post my photo yet!" He showed the screen to Winnie. Dewey's face covered most of the picture, but Winnie was caught in the background, putting the boxes in the dumpster.

"Dewey, you can't-"

"OOOHHH! I wonder what filter I should use!" He swiped through the phone.

"Dewey, no! You absolutely cannot post that photo!"

"And why not?"

"Because technically… this set up with the store is all illegal." She blushed.

"Wait what?"

Winnie sighed. "I…I wanted to see Webby, but with what happened in Angorabah, I couldn't risk being seen back in Duckburg. I have...enemies. People who would like to take advantage of me having a little sister who I would probably kill over." She crossed her arms and sighed. "Look, you remember that agent that debriefed you the last time we met? Dawson?"

Dewey nodded.

"I asked if she could pull a few strings with S.H.U.S.H. to get me a hideout for a month or two…just enough to check in on Webby. We faked a report that we needed some intel at this mall so I could get the funds to keep up a small boutique and stuff…"

"So you abused S.H.U.S.H. funds to hide out and check on Webby?"

"It's not something I'm proud of." Winnie's eyes went wide as she stared off into the night. "Besides, knowing them, they'll try to swindle me into a contract or something so I'm stuck working for them. I do not like working with an organization with that much paperwork. I absolutely hate it!" She went on and on, her words picking up pace.

"You have to fill out overly specific paperwork, theres all these protocol and rules you have to follow! S.H.U.S.H. is sooooo constraining! And my God, some of the agents… I would hate to cross paths with Gryzlikoff again…that guy is _the worst_!"

Dewey burst out into laughter. Winnie looked down in confusion.

"You are _definitely_ Webby's sister! You even ramble on like her! With the big eyes and everything!" He kept laughing.

Winnie smilled and ruffled his hair. "Thanks. I mean, we get it from our mom, but I'll take the compliment." Dewey wiped the tear of laughter from his eyes and looked up at her.

"Please…don't tell Webby." She asked. "She has so many questions and I…I can't answer them all alone."

"You don't have to…I mean, Mrs. Beakl-"

"No. I…I can't, I can't tell her anything with Granny there. She… _we_ didn't end on good terms." Winnie wrapped herself in her arms and walked up the ramp.

"What happened?"

Winnie put her hand up to her shoulder and clutched herself tighter. "I left."

"Why did you-"

"Mom and Dad died when I was fourteen. Plane crash on an island. I survived." She whimpered. "For four years…through all of high school…it was just Granny, Webby and I. And every time Granny would take a mission for extra cash, I was at home taking care of Webby. Granny took a lot of missions until…"

Dewey stepped up the ramp. "Until?"

"I graduated high school and left." Winnie shrugged. "I was gonna go to University. I got a scholarship for music and dance, but I didn't take it. I left town and became an international free-lance spy. Something Granny didn't want me to do."

"I mean, by how she trains Webby, I'm pretty sure she would be okay with you being a spy-"

"It wasn't the spy stuff, Dewey. If I stayed here, I could have still been a spy. She would have just trained me more." She sighed. "She wanted me to stay here, in Duckburg. Where I was safe, where I wouldn't die… where she could look at me and see my mom in my face and..."

She turned around. "You've seen the pictures. You know. I look _exactly_ like my mom. I couldn't stay and be held back, only to be some copy of my mother for her to remember her by. She would never have gotten over the grief."

Dewey bit his lip. " I get it."

Winnie's head perked up.

"Uncle Donald…He says…I'm a lot like my mom."

"Is she-?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Gone, missing, dead… We don't know, and no one has told us anything."

Winnie grabbed Dewey and held him close. He wrapped his arms around her legs.

"I get it if you don't wanna stay here and stuff." Dewey mumbled. "But Webby deserves to see you."

"Does it have to be now?" She snickered.

"Nah, it can wait-"

GRIND! CRASH!

Winnie pulled herself from Dewey and jumped into a defensive stance. He looked at her stance and copied her.

"You heard that?" She asked.

Dewey nodded. They ran back up the loading dock. It was shut. Winnie bent over and pulled up.

"Damn. Its locked." She stood back up. "And my kit is inside the office."

"Isn't there a skylight on the roof?" Dewey asked. Winnie smiled.

They climbed up the fire escape on the side of the dock and crawled onto the roof of the mall. Puddles of dirty rain water and peeled paint was splattered everywhere. Air vents were smeared with dirt and dust. They ran to the streaky pyramid of glass above the mall and looked inside.

Hordes of Beagle Boys filled the interior of the mall. Large carts and tubs were being filled with merchandise from various stores.

"It's the Beagle Boys!" Dewey exclaimed. "What are they doi-"

"Shhh! Come here!" Winnie ran to the edge of the skylight and pulled the edge. The glass lifted lightly.

"C'mon, boys! Ma ain't gonna get herself a Mother's Day present!" Big Time said.

"This is abso-tively posi-loutley the best gosh darn Mother's Day shopping trip ever!" Said a Sixth Avenue Friendly.

Dewey gasped. "Are they-"

"Mmhmm…and look." Winnie pointed to the fountain. Donald and the kids were tied up and sat atop the edge of the fountain.

"Crap." Dewey said. "What are we gonna do? Call the police?"

"They wouldn't be able to get here in time. The Beagles would just take whatever they wanted and go. Donald would get swept up in the drama with the cops. It could bring trouble with social services later down the road." Winnie pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Who you calling?"

" _This is Dawson…What do you nee-"_

"Beagles. Mall. Hostages. Can I have clearance to kick their ass?" Winnie said.

Dawson sighed. " _You have ten minutes. I'll expedite the authorities. Disarm them and get them apprehended. No murder."_

"Copy that." Winnie hung up and lifted the top of the glass.

"You coming, Dewey?" She stepped atop the frame of the skylight.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked.

"Kick some Beagle Boy ass." Winnie smiled and jumped down into the mall below.

* * *

 **A/N: KICKING ASS AND TAKING NAMES! YAAAA**

 **Anyways, I really liked writing this chapter. I'm not gonna lie, but Dewey is my favorite triplet. If I could adopt him, I would. So with this chapter, I wanted to hint how much of a big sister Winnie could possibly be towards the boys.**

 **And now, it is time for the third clue to the Senzu Showdown!**

 **The third clue is: The kids will get separated from Scrooge and (Clue #1) in Senzu.**

 **And there you go! Please favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Thank You!**

 **~Alex**


	38. Chapter 38: Broken Arms

Chapter 38: Broken Arms

Winnie landed atop the fountain. "Hey Beagle Bastards!"

The horde looked at Winnie. "Who you callin' a bastard, you cheeky bit-"

Winnie flipped in the air and axe kicked the mouthy Sixth Avenue Meanie into the hard tile of the mall. He groaned as she pressed down on his head with her food. "Don't you dare call me cheeky-"

"Winnie?" Webby said.

Winnie spun around, her cheeks red. "Hey…Webby…how ya-"

"On your six!" Webby screamed.

"Tumblebum!" Louie yelled.

"The tall one!" Huey said.

Winnie tripped the stilts of the Tumblebum with a low reverse roundhouse kick and punched him square in the jaw. He fell to the ground.

"Tha-"

"What are you doing here?" Webby screamed.

A Déjà vu charged at Winnie from the right. She picked up the Beagle and flipped him over her left, tackling into a Glam Yankee.

"Funny story…It's not that funny, but-"

"Can we save the funny story for later?" Louie said.

"And where's Dewey?" Huey asked.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Dewey screamed as he fell from the skylight.

"Dewey!" Donald yelled as he bounced off the fountain and rolled onto the floor. Dewey landed on top of Donald.

Winnie raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Nice save-"

Donald burst from the ropes and ran up to Winnie, red faced. "Who the hell are you?"

"She's my sister!" Webby smiled and shimmied out of the ropes.

"Your sister?" Donald pointed at her. Winnie grabbed his hand and spun him out of the way of a Déjà vu's incoming swing. She grabbed the Beagle and flipped him over Donald. The Déjà vu landed on a Glam Yankee.

"I feel like you've done that before." Dewey said, untying his brothers.

"It all feels the same when you beat up a Beagle." Winnie said.

The remaining Beagles surrounded the group. Webby and Winnie assumed their fighting stance, back to back.

"You wanna take the twelve on the right?" Winnie asked. "I can take the twenty three on the right."

"Combined, the boys can take out the ten behind us." Webby said. "That leave fourteen to Donald."

"Nuh-uh! No way am I gonna fight the Beagles!" Donald whined.

"Bwahahahahaha!" Big Time Beagle laughed maniacally. "Face it, McDuck family! You're out numbered! You've lost! You're…You-" he slowly pointed a finger at Winnie. "You had glasses…didn't you?"

"Big Time?" Winnie raised an eyebrow. She looked to Burger and Bouncer. "You remember me…don't you?"

All three Original Classics gulped. "Crap! I thought she died or something!" Big Time yelped.

"Asghdijrns" Burger said, his voice trembling.

"What's going on?" Donald whispered.

"Oh...I, uh...Went to school with these losers." Winnie said, blushing. "Good times...used to throw bricks at Big Time's head to see if it would deflate-"

"Yeah! But you missed!" Big Time cackled.

"Surprisingly, considering that an ego that huge should have been an easy targe-"

"Hey, Winnie?" Webby asked. Winnie faced her sister. She pointed up to the ceiling and nodded at her finger. "Didn't you say you broke the Beagles' arms when you were like six?" Webby winked.

Winnie laughed and cracked her knuckles. She quickly glanced up at the skylight. Cops lined the perimeter of the glass. Dawson, in a blue suit and S.H.U.S.H. labeled bullet proof vest looked down at her and nodded.

Winnie turned back to the Beagles. "I did. It was like breaking a chopstick." She walked slowly towards the boys. They stepped back. She giggled evilly under her breath. "And I never got in trouble, did I?"

"Wait, Webs. Did she really do that?" Louie asked. Webby nodded and whispered into his ear. Louie stepped back and leaned into Dewey and Huey and whispered to them.

"I can do it again." Winnie said, her voice deep and monotone. "All this time I've spent as a spy has taught me different kinds of ways to break a body." She rolled her neck and cracked it. Everyone but Webby flinched at the sound.

"Bouncer! Go beat her up!" Big Time said, his voice quivering.

"But I don't wanna, Big Time."

"Bouncer, just get over there and beat her up! You're like, three times her size!"

"Size doesn't matter, boys. I can still kick your ass." Winnie said, looking at her nails.

"Ahem!" Donald said. "Language!"

Winnie looked at the kids. "Whoops."

Bouncer ran at Winnie, his fist aimed at her head.

"Look out!" Huey yelled. Winnie grabbed Bouncer's fist and scissor kicked him in the face. She towered over his large body, her grip on his arm.

"Kids, you might wanna not look." She said. The kids covered each other's eyes. Donald covered his own.

CRACK!

* * *

 **A/N: CRACK BOI!**

 **Well that was fun to write! I had soooooo many tabs open to look for the flying kicks I really wanted to go for. Then again, I still have tabs open for Morning Tea too.**

 **And now for our fourth clue!**

 **The fourth clue is: Webby and Winnie will have some sister-bonding time.**

 **Because we need more of that. We NEEEED IT.**

 **Please remember to follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Alex**


	39. Chapter 39: Gryzlikoff

Chapter 39: Gryzlikoff 

The family sat on the hood of Donald's car, wrapped up in blankets. They sat and watched as all the Beagle Boys were being shoved into armored cars. The lights of the police cars flashed throughout the parking lot.

"Webby!" Webby turned around to see Lena running towards the car. She ducked under the police tape and ran into Webby's arms. "I saw on the news! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay! It wasn't anything that bad, to be honest. Our run in with the boys was worse than today."

Lena looked at the ambulance nearby. Bouncer sat on the edge of the truck, crying his eyes out. His arm was twisted backwards. "Who twisted the hell outta his arm?"

"That would be me." Winnie stepped up behind Lena. The flannel shirt she wore was tied around her waist. Lena turned around and watched as Winnie scratched the edge of her right wrist. A thin flap of flesh colored latex lifted up. Winnie pulled the latex, removing the fake tattoos on her arm. The only tattoo that stayed put was a swirling sun tattoo on her right shoulder. The kids watched as she removed the piece and chucked it in the trash nearby.

"Wait, those tattoos…" Lena's eyes went wide. "You're that bitchy red head manager!" She leaned back and winked at Dewey.

"You're Jenna?" Donald asked.

"Wait, Webby's sister is actually Jenna?" Louie screamed, his face red. Lena snickered.

Winnie shrugged. "I may or may not have went undercover to spy on Webby to see how she's doing-"

"Wait, do I even have a job anymore?" Donald put his hands in his head. "Will I still get paid?"

"Don't worry Mr. Duck." Dawson stepped forward from the crowd of police and ran under the tape.. "You will be paid for the hours you worked and the scheduled hours for the next two weeks." She pulled a glossy business card from inside her navy blue suit pocket. "Agent Cree Dawson of S.H.U.S.H. Because of this incident, you will be compensated-"

"I don't care about compensation! I need a job!" Donald's face went red. He kicked out his foot and held his fists out at the agent. "WAKWAKWAKWAKWAKWAK!" Donald screamed. Louie pulled the strings of his hoodie and covered his face in embarrassment.

"Winnie?" Huey stepped up to her. "Does that mean Uncle Donald doesn't have a job anymore?"

"Well…" Winnie scratched her head. "Technically, no…but I'm sure I can pull a few strings-"

"No." Dawson pointed a finger at Winnie. "No pulling strings. I will not be abusing any more S.H.U.S.H. funds-"

"Dawson, chill. I have my own connections." She knelt down at Huey. "I'll see what I can do, Red." She pushed the edge of his ball cap down playfully. Winnie felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned around.

"So are you gonna stay in Duckburg for a while?" Webby asked. "Because even though its fun to be all super spy and talk on a burner phone in cryptic messages…I would like to…get a cheeseburger or something with my sister." Webby twirled a strand of hair innocently.

"I think I have time for a cheeseburger." Winnie smiled. Webby jumped into Winnie's arms.

"Well I'm glad that's over." Louie said.

"Hey, guys? Who's that scary looking guy in a suit headed this way?" Dewey asked.

A large, towering bear in a grey suit stormed his way to the family. His face was in a permanent scowl. "Vanderquack! Dawson!"

"Ah shit." They said together. Both agents lined up next to each and stood with a bored and vacant expression.

"I heard a wonderful rumor down at HQ that a certain field agent-" He shoved his face at Dawson. "Permitted a free lancer-" He turned his face at Winnie. "Work a falsified covert mission for personal reasons!" His words sprayed spit at both the agents. "Now who do you think I'm talking about?"

Winnie inhaled deeply. "Well-"

"Vanderquack, shut it." Dawson spat.

"Dawson, I can handle this." Winnie stepped up to the man. "Well, Gryzlikoff…considering that you called us both out and spat in our faces while insinuating that we are indeed the culprits for falsifying a mission…I'd assume that we don't even need to talk, so bye!" Winnie smiled and patted his chest. She spun around. "C'mon Webs, you said something about a cheeseburger? I know a great place-"

Gryzlikoff grabbed the back of Winnie's shirt. Dawson stared at her, unamused. "Well handled, Winifred."

"Shut it, Cree-"

"Suspended. Both of you. You will both be relocated for a month."

"What?" The agents looked at each other.

"Wait!" Webby ran up to Gryzlikoff. "You can't do that!"

"I am the Chief Agent of S.H.U.S.H. I can do what I want." He looked to Winnie and chuckled.

Winnie sighed and knelt down. The boys ran up to her and gave her a hug. Webby jumped into her arms and clutched her sister tight.

"I'm sorry it was a short visit." Winnie said.

"Its okay. At least I got to see you." Webby smiled.

"How could that guy be so heartless? Like no one has ever abused funds or falsified documents! I mean, look at the government!" Huey said.

Dewey shook his head. "Seriously...What an assho-"

"Wait, guys! I have an idea!" Louie pulled out his phone and typed something into the screen. "Aha!"

He ran up to Gryzlikoff and tugged his leg. "Excuse me, sir, but I do believe that you are making a terrible mistake."

"Look, kid, I told your little girlfriend over there-"

"One, she's not my girlfriend. She's just Webby." Louie's cheeks went pink. "Two, you should hold your tongue when speaking to one of Scrooge McDuck's beloved nephews. And speaking of that…" He shoved his phone into Gryzlikoff's face. He picked up the phone and looked at the screen "According to the internet, this mall is property of McDuck Enterprises."

"And your point is, kid?" He tossed the phone back to Louie.

"Who's to say that Winnie knew about the Beagle Boys' plan to rob the mall?" Louie said.

"Big Time does have a habit of monologuing." Lena chimed in from the hood of the car. She flashed the screen of her phone. "Look, he even posted it online that he was gonna do some 'shopping' later in the month."

"Not to mention, Scrooge probably owns the land your Duckburg Branch Offices are built on. I could just tell him you did wrong by Webby's sister and he'll evict you off the property." Louie smiled.

"That is superfluous information. What makes you think that Scrooge McDuck's kid nephews could pull any leverage on S.H.U.S.H.?"

Webby jumped up and tugged on his shirt. "You said you're with S.H.U.S.H., right?"

"Yes?" Gryzlikoff raised his eyebrow at her.

"Does being the grandaughters of Agent 22 hold any weight?" Webby asked.

Winnie's eyes went wide. "Webby, no-"

"You. And Winnie. Agent 22's _grandaughters?"_ Gryzlikoff looked at Winnie in surprise. She gritted her teeth and averted her face away from him.

"Wait, who's Agent 22?" Dawson asked.

"A legacy." Gryzlikoff looked at Webby. "You're not lying, are you kid?"

Webby shook her head. He turned to Winnie. She groaned. "It's true." She said reluctantly. "I just...don't wanna be hired or given special treatment because of _her."_

Gryzlikoff looked at Winnie and rolled his eyes. He pointed at Dawson. "Dawson, you're clear to go. I expect to see you in your office tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir." Dawson nodded at the kids and casually strolled off.

Winnie shrugged "And I'm…"

"Going to be relocated temporarily. That is until Dawson can arrange the paperwork to state that you were requested by the McDuck Nephews to stake out here." Gryzlikoff groaned and turned away. "Report to headquarters in the morning."

"So do I leave with you?" Winnie asked.

"Just get that damn hamburger and I'll see you tomorrow Vanderquack." He yelled back as he hopped over the police tape.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaaaaand here's a bit of Darkwing Duck sneaking in here with Agent Gryzlikoff. When I first saw the episode he was in, I hated him sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much. He's just a dick, man.**

 **And I'm so glad Louie did a bit of blackmail to save the day. He's the real MVP here. I know that you guys probably don't really remember the other agent (OC) Dawson, so just think of a golden retriever dog character that looks a bit like Sailor Uranus in a navy blue suit. Dawson is based on my best friend and roommate who deals with my chapter/story pitches and refuses to read this fic. *hmph***

 **Anyways, its time for our fifth clue!**

 **The fifth clue is: Webby will ask Winnie to come back to Duckburg.**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review! I would love your feedback guys!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Alex**


	40. Chapter 40:Pinky Promise

Chapter 40: Pinky Promise

"Move over, Dewey! I can't see!" Louie pushed him out of the way.

"Guys, we should give them a bit of privacy." Huey said, looking through his guidebook.

"Please, you're just as curious as we are." Dewey said.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna make it obvious. Just sit quietly and keep your ears open." Huey said. Dewey grabbed the guidebook from his hand. "Hey!"

"'How to Eavesdrop in a Crowded Diner.' Really? What else is in this thing?" Dewey flipped through the pages. Huey climbed over the table and wrestled to get the book from Dewey.

Winnie looked at the boys over the booths. "Jeez, does he always keep that book?"

"Yeah. Sometimes he pulls it outta nowhere and we're like, 'What? How? It's magic!'" Webby said. The laughed. Winnie picked up a fry from the almost empty plates in front of them.

"Y'know Dewey's the one that figured it out?" Winnie nibbled on the fry.

"Figured out what?" Webby dragged her chocolate milkshake and sipped.

"That I was undercover as Jenna." Winnie took the fry and dipped it in Webby's shake. "I'm pretty sure he figured it out before I told him." She popped the fry in her mouth.

"I mean, I did hear him go through the package the other night. He snuck into my room through the vents." Webby took a fry and dipped it in the shake and popped it in her mouth. "Oooohhh yummy…"

"I know." Winnie smiled and reached for Webby's hand. "I wanna tell you so much, Webby, but-"

"I get it, it's complicated. You can tell me when you comeback from your relocation." Webby smiled.

"I mean that's nice, but…I was just gonna ask if you could pinky promise to not tell Granny what I tell you." Winnie held out her pinky.

Webby linked her pinky into Winnie's.

"Promise."

* * *

Mrs. Beakley entered the mansion, luggage in tow.

"Granny!" Webby flipped and slid down the stair case and landed perfectly in front of her grandmother.

"Webby, I hope you didn't run into any trouble?" She patted her granddaughter on the head.

"Nope, not really. It's just been a pretty normal week." Webby walked with her granny up the stairs and to her bedroom.

"Webbigail?"

"Yes, Granny?" Webby looked up with her large eyes.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Webby shook her head. "Do you have something to tell me?"

Beakley smiled and ruffled Webby's hair. "I'm just glad to be home, dear." The ex-spy went into her room and closed the door shut.

Webby ran into her room and pulled out a purple book from the shelf. She opened the book, revealing a secret compartment inside. The burner phone and a photo booth photo strip of Webby and Winnie sat inside. She pulled out the phone and texted.

" _Granny's home. I think she knows."_

 _She probably does._

* * *

Winnie flipped the phone closed. She sat back in her chair and looked out the plane window. McDuck Manor glowed from the top of the hill. She smiled.

BUZZ! BUZZ!

Winnie opened the phone.

" _New Multimedia Message from Unknown?" Who the hell?_

She opened the message. A photo of Webby and Winnie at the diner popped up.

 _I saw you. You can't hide, Winnie._

* * *

 **A/N: Who the HECK IS STALKING OUR GIRL WINNIE?**

 **You guys...should... *cough cough*... throw me a theory or two in the reviews...**

 **And that is the official end of the Duckburg Debacle.**

 **Tbh this was the hardest arc to write, considering how much side drama there really was. But hey, when you're solving mysteries and rewriting history, life drama is gonna still be there.**

 **So for our Senzu Showdown clues, here's a quick recap on our clues:**

 **1) A special character that I have peppered through the fic discreetly will make an appearance.**

 **2) There will be alot of anime references in Senzu.**

 **3) The kids will get separated from Scrooge and (Clue #1) in Senzu.**

 **4) Webby and Winnie will have some sister-bonding time.**

 **5) Webby will ask Winnie to come back to Duckburg.**

 **Thank you guys for sticking with me during this arc of the story. I can't wait to finish out this fic...and maybe even continue and make a sequel?**

 **Idk its just a thought. (heheheheh)**

 **Please guys, favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Thank you guys and I'll see you in Senzu!**

 **~Alex**


	41. Chapter 41: Rainy Days

**Chapter 41: Rainy Days**

 _Thunder crashed outside the window as rain pounded the glass. The nursery door creaked open, light spilling over the pink décor of the room. A thin figure with long hair crept into the room, and made their way to a plush pink bed. A small duckling toddler lay in bed, the tuft of white hair sticking upright. A pink bow headband lay next to her head, fallen off from rolling over. The figure sat on the bed, and gently brushed the child's hair. She took the headband in her fingers and pulled it out from under her head, and pulled a bow clip from her pocket and put it in the girl's hair._

" _I'll be back, Webby." She said, kissing her forehead. "I promise." The figure stood up and put the headband in her pocket and closed the door behind her._

 _The thin-framed teen with long white hair sighed as she leaned her head on the door. She took in an big gulp of air and grabbed the black duffle bag next to the door and walked through the hall. She hurried down the mahogany staircase and ran for the door._

" _Winifred Miranda Vanderquack! You get back here this instant!" Bentina yelled, running down the stairs. Her hair shimmered with the tint of grey from the years gone by. She crossed her arms into her purple night robe. "You are not going to the agency!"_

" _Granny, I don't wanna hear it." Winnie gritted through her teeth. The patio light flickered outside. "I'm going. That's final."_

" _Winnie, you have a scholarship-"_

" _I don't care. I'm good enough without an education. And I know enough people in the industry-"_

" _You can't have a career in the industry if you go into the agency! Do you understand what you are signing up for?" Beakley yelled._

" _Yeah, I do." Winnie slammed her bag onto the floor. The light in the hallway faded in and out. "I'll have to learn how to kill, fight, lie and steal. I'll travel the world, learn and see new cultures…and I'll be away from you."_

 _Bentina's chest fell. "Winnie…if this is about-"_

" _It is." She picked up her duffle bag and slid it over her shoulder. "You look at me, and all you see is mom." Winnie turned around and opened the door._

" _Winnie, Please. What about Webby?"_

 _The light bulb on the porch shone brightly and exploded. Both of them squeaked in shock. Winnie watched the smoke lift off from the remains of the light and up into the rainy sky. She put her hand in her pocket and rubbed the ribbon between her fingers._

" _I'll come back. I promise."_

* * *

A tall and slender bird ran down the dark and wet alley of the neon city, dance music pounding from the brick walls on both sides of her. Her long black trench coat fell down to her knees, the bottom wet from the splash back of her boots. The hood of her jacket covered all but her beak, the large sepia colored goggles covering her face. She leaped up and grabbed onto the fire escape and climbed up the ladder. She stood on top of the roof, another hooded figure waiting for her.

"Have you been waiting long?" The woman asked, her voice masked by a robotic voice changer.

"Only long enough to get wet." The figure replied, using a deep voice changer. "Took the long way, I see?" They pulled out a manila folder from inside their coat. The folder was embossed with a large globe and a claw grabbing it from the top.

"Our spies at S.H.U.S.H. have gotten word that Agent Vanderquack has been temporarily suspended and relocated to an unknown location. Possibly for a few weeks due to backlogged paperwork. Should make your work here a bit more easier if you move fast."

The woman grabbed the envelope. "That bitch always ruins things." She opened the envelope. "So this is the target?"

"Emil Eagle was able to work through an unprotected forum online. Should be useful to F.O.W.L. We get the tech, reverse engineers it, the company we have an arrangement with produces it for us, and we use the tech in taking over the world." The deep voice said. "The target should be here in a few weeks. Work with our partner and upkeep appearances until then."

"And what if he brings the _thing_ with him?" The woman put the envelope in her jacket. "Its been rumored that its connected to McDuck Enterprises-"

"It's been _confirmed._ Things have been already put in place to ensure that it will be there already. Emil wants it in exchange for the intel and lab labor. Apparently its apart of some petty rivalry he has with the original creator."

"Seems like a lot of work for little cash. I was told this was going to be worth my time." She sneered. A droplet of rain fell onto her goggles. "What's so good about this that I have to take it?"

"McDuck brings Agent 22's youngest granddaughter on a lot of his trips. Vanderquack's little sister."

The woman's shoulders bounced as her laughter built into full on cackling, the voice changer cracking, unable to keep up with her voice. "Steelbeak was right. This is worth it."

"You'll get the target _and_ the suit?"

"If it's gonna get me Vanderquack's baby sister, I'll do it." Her hands trembled with anger. "That bitch is gonna pay."

"Then I'll see you in a few weeks Agent 142. Meet up at the pick up point on time." The man nodded and turned left the woman on the roof as the rain picked up again. The woman stepped up onto the ledge on the building and looked out at the neon-trimmed skyline.

"You're dead, Vanderquack."

* * *

 **A/N: HEY GUYS!** **I know it's been a while since I updated, but I'm here to let you know that I'm back!!**

 **Well... sorta. I've only gotten up to Ch 44 written, but I will continue to write. Setting up the adventure is just so hard. . I wanted to make it 20 chapters for this arc, but it might be more...this fic always takes longer than my other stuff...**

 **Please guys, as always, favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **~Alex**


	42. Chapter 42: The Interview

Chapter 42: The Interview

Donald crinkled the edges of his multipage resume and walked into the large department store. Webby trailed behind him.

"Are you sure this is the store Jenn- I mean, Winnie told you?" Donald asked.

"Yup." Webby looked at the burner phone. "She said to go into CJ Nickels and ask for Vanessa. Apparently she's her friend's cousin."

Donald looked around the store. The store was packed with people, but no employee badge in sight. "How is it that there's never anyone on the floors when you need somebo-"

"Hi! I'm Webby! Is Vanessa working today?" Webby asked the cashier nearby. The customer at the counter glared with hostility.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but we legally can't give that information-"

"My Uncle- I mean…uh,I…" Webby blushed. Donald ran to the cashier.

"I'm here for an interview." Donald smiled nervously at the customer, who was getting clearly upset.

"Oh, well, one second." The cashier grabbed the phone and spoke into the intercom. "Attention associates: Vanessa, please report to the Junior's quad. Vanessa to Junior's." She put the phone down. "She'll be over soon."

The customer rolled her eyes. "You know, I was here first and I've been waiting in that damn line for nearly twenty minutes. Can you hurry it up please, I'm in a rush."

"I apologize." The cashier smiled cynically. "Did you want to speak to the manager? She should be headed here right now. You can definitely complain if you want to." The cashier gave the customer a condescending smile. Donald smirked, making sure to not be seen by the customer.

A brown-feathered duck with auburn curly hair approached the register. She wore a purple button up top that tightened around her pregnant belly. The word "Manager" was plastered on her black and white nametag. "Is there a problem, KC?"

"Vanessa, I believe this customer wanted to make a complaint."

Donald watched as Vanessa leaned back on the counter and rested her hand on her tummy. "What was your complaint, ma'am?"

"Oh, I don't- I'm sorry. I don't want to cause you any hassle for you, given your…uh…condition." The customer smiled nervously, looking down at the pregnant belly.

"Okay then, have a nice day." Vanessa flipped her hair and looked to Donald and Webby. "Interview?"

They nodded. "Follow me."

Vanessa led them to a door marked "Employees Only" and into a dated 1990's themed break room with metal lockers everywhere. She walked up to a door with a keypad. "8717. That's the pass code." She said, leading them into a cubicle office with 4 spaces. She unlocked a door behind the cubicles and entered a small office space.

The room was decorated with teamwork themed posters and a bunch of children's artwork. A bowl of candy sat on the desk next to an office supply organizer and a desktop computer. Vanessa sat behind the desk and pointed to the seats in front of her. "Have a seat, Mr…"

"Duck! Donald Duck!" He handed over his resume and sat down. Webby stared at the candy.

"Can I?" She pointed at the bowl.

"Of course, miss…"

"Webby!" She grabbed a lollipop and shook her hand. "My sister says she knows you."

"If you don't mind, could you please close the door, Webby?" Vanessa smiled. "And I'll answer any embarrassing questions about your sister if you have any. Even if she hates me for it." She winked at Webby as she shut the door and sat down. Vanessa flipped through the resume, nodding and shaking her head at various moments. Donald's leg started bouncing nervously.

"Oh."

Donald panicked. "What is it? Is there something wrong on my resume? I asked my oldest to check through it but maybe I didn't print out the right copy-"

"Oh, no!" Vanessa laughed and pointed at her belly. "It's my baby. The egg shifted a bit. Your resume is big, but it's fine." She put the resume on the table

"So what did Winnie tell you?" She asked.

"That you could help me get a job here." Donald said meekly.

"Well that's obvious." She looked to Webby. "Can I see the burner phone please?"

"How did you know about the phone?" Webby asked.

"She always leaves people burner phones. She can be kinda sentimental." She winked. Webby handed her the phone. Vanessa pressed a button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Win, its Vanessa…I'm good. Baby number two on the way… I have a Donald Duck here saying that I could give him a job…what did you… Mmhmm…mmhmm… Wait, he has three nephews? And they're triplets?" Vanessa sighed and turned her chair around.

"Alright, I'll give it to him, but you have to promise to visit hi- don't give me that attitude, _jinetera!_ "

Donald and Webby looked at each other and shrugged.

"Did I stutter? He's your best friend! At least call him the next time you're in town. Okay? Good…Alright. Bye!" Vanessa hung up the phone. She spun her chair around and tossed it back to Webby. Donald gritted his teeth in anxiety.

"Well, Donald, you're in luck. I have a supervisor position that just opened up. Hours will roll in once I start my maternity leave, but that's just obvious." She stood up and stretched her hand forward. "Can you start next week?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys!**

 **So I get this was pretty short, but I really wanted to make sure that Donald got that damn job. He deserves a good job. Also, Vanessa is a new OC. She'll only show up and be mentioned every now and then, but thats just because she's the cousin of _.**

 **Hmmm...lemme try that again. Vanessa is the cousin of _.**

 **Well I guess you'll have to either guess or read on! (HA) But the word " _Jinetera_ " is a hint. (Its also a bad word heehee)**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review! I love to hear from you guys!**

 **Love you all!**

 **~Alex**


	43. Chapter 43: The Wrong Name

Chapter 43: The Wrong Name

Webby ran into the mansion and into the T.V. room and leaped onto the couch, landing on top of Dewey.

"Hey guys! Donald got the job!"

"Webby, get off of me!" Dewey laughed and flipped her onto the floor.

"So 'you-know-who's' hook up really worked?" Louie asked.

"Mmhmm!" Webby smiled and got up off the floor. "I guess the manager and her are close friends."

Huey got up and pulled out his tablet. "Well now that Donald's job is taken care of, the next matter of business is getting ready for our trip to Sen-"

"Webbigail!" Mrs. Beakley's voice boomed through the house.

"Boys!" Scrooge bellowed.

"What did we do this time?" Louie whined.

* * *

Duckworth closed the office door behind them, his ghostly form radiating blue light in the room. Beakley stood by the desk. Scrooge sat behind his desk, an unhappy expression on his face.

"Mrs. Beakley lost some very important paperwork and personal items. Now why is it that all of the things that went missing showed up in your rooms?" Scrooge asked.

"We don't have to answer to that!" Louie said.

"Yeah! We plead the sixth!"

"It's the _fifth,_ Dewey." Huey rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I want answers." He glared down at the boys. "You kids have been free to run about, destroy the house, and rack up my credit, but this-" Beakley dumped all the paperwork from Webby's conspiracy board about Winnie onto the table. "- is none of your business. And you can be sure that Donald will know about your involvement in this little heist."

Webby balled up her fists. "Uncle Scrooge, they didn't take anything! I took it all myself! Please don't ground them! They were just helpi-"

"Webbigail." Beakley looked down at her granddaughter. Webby stared down at the floor, not looking up. Beakley sighed. "Could I have a minute with her alone please?"

Scrooge nodded. Duckworth opened the door and let the boys out. Scrooge followed behind. The door clicked behind him.

"Webbigail. What do you know?" Bentina looked down at her granddaughter, concern in her eyes.

"I…I know about Winnie." Webby mumbled.

"And what do you know about her?"

"She…she looked a lot like mom. And she was smart. And you trained her like me." Webby looked up at her Granny. "She's alive. And she does spy stuff now."

Beakley's shoulders tensed. "Have you had conta-"

"Yes. We met in Angorabah. She just happened to be there."

"And the burner phone she gave you?"

Webby looked up in surprise. "How-"

"I know my own granddaughters." She stuck her hand out. "Can I see it?"

Webby stepped back. "Why?"

"So I can get rid of it."

"No!" She yelled.

"Webbigail, your sister-"

"Is _my_ sister!"

"She left us Webby! She ran away! She could have stayed and helped me raise you, but she chose to run away!"

"Because you called her 'Miranda!'" Webby yelled.

Bentina's eyes welled up with tears. She sucked them in and exhaled, regaining composure. "What did she tell you about your mother?"

"That she's dead. Dad too. Plane crash. She survived." Webby bit her lip. "She said you didn't take it well. Called her by mom's name sometimes. She said you got really overprotective of her when she started stealing your spy missions from you so you could get some rest and stay home with me."

"When did she tell you?"

Webby looked at the ground. "The night before you came back from England. She saved us from the Beagle Boys."

Beakley sighed and leaned on the desk. "Give me the burner phone. I don't want you talking to Winnie for a while."

"No!" Webby clutched her skirt pocket. "This is the only thing I have to talk to her!"

"Webby, please-"

"No! I finally know something about myself, something that makes me _me,_ and you want to take it awa-"

"Winnie, give me the damn phone!"

Webby 's eyes filled with tears. "I'm Webby…"

Bentina's face filled with shock. "Webby, I didn't mean- you sounded just like her-"

Webby took the phone from her pocket and threw it at her. She ran to the air vent nearby and kicked it open before running inside.

* * *

 **A/N: OH NO! GRANNY WHAT DID YOU DO?!**

 **Yup. Angst. And is it me or has Webby been hanging out with Dewey too much? Dang girl. XD**

 **I figured I'd say it before you guys did. Welp...back to writing!**

 **Please favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **~Alex**


	44. Chapter 44: I'm Not Sick

Chapter 44: "I'm Not Sick"

"Intern!" Gyro Gearloose screamed. His voice echoed in the lab. "What the hell are these?" He picked up a strobe light from the table.

"It's a strobe light, sir." Fenton stammered as he picked up the light and a blueprint off the table. "I figured that I could, well, um…ask you if I could make some modifications to the Gizmosuit?"

Fenton smiled awkwardly. Gyro growled under his breath. "I am not modifying anything just because you want to. Using the suit is one thing, but adding this, _party toy_ to my projects is- ACHOO!" Gyro ran to his desk and grabbed a tissue. He blew his nose and tossed the wad of tissue into the trashcan nearby.

"Mr. Gearloose, are you okay?" Fenton asked.

"I'm fine. Its just allergies…or the weather. Don't change the topi- ACHOO!" He sneezed again and blew his nose into another tissue. "Shit."

"You know, my mom makes some great soup. It'll really help if you're starting to get sick-"

"I'm not getting sick, and I don't want some…ah…Achoo!"

Fenton rolled his eyes. The doors to the lab opened. Scrooge walked in rubbing his face in exasperation.

"You boys better have some good news. I've already had a hell of a week and it's only Monday-"

"Achoo!"

"Bless you." Scrooge and Fenton said in unison.

"Anyways, Mr. McDuck, I am proud to say that I've finished the prototype for your meeting with Mr. Yakitori in Senzu this weekend. I'm gonna work out the bugs-"

"And make sure it doesn't turn evil?"

Gyro sniffled and raised an eyebrow. "I have security measures in place for that."

Fenton eagerly ran to the security door on the floor and put his hand over the on button. "Is this a cue to activate Project Bla-"

"No! Fenton!" Gyro's voice cracked. Fenton moved his hand away from the podium. "Step away from the control panel!"

Fenton took one step back. "Another step, intern." Fenton took another step. "More."

Another step.

"More."

Another step.

"More."

Another step.

"More."

"Uh, Mr. Gearloose, if I go any further, I'll be leaving the lab." Fenton pointed to the door behind him.

"Exactly."

Fenton sighed. "I guess…I'll get your mail from the mail room?"

"Finally, doing something useful." Gyro sneezed. Fenton opened the lab door and left.

"Gyro, do you really think you should come along to Senzu? Especially if you're getting sick?" Scrooge asked.

"I'm not sick!"

* * *

Fenton looked at the stack of mail in the cubby. A large manila folder labed "Senzu" was scrunched into the hole. He took both hands and pulled out the mail carefully. He took the stack and put it on the worktable next to the mail cubbies and sighed.

"I hope Mr. Gearloose gets better soon." He opened the Senzu folder and took out the itinerary and skimmed through it. "He can't get through this whole trip if he's still sick! All the meetings and presentations! What should I-"

Fenton looked at the copy machine nearby. "I shouldn't." He put away the itinerary and left the room with the stack of mail. Fenton re-entered the room.

"Mmmmmm….no. I shouldn't." He exited the room. He came back in.

"But I should though…he should try to get some rest… but he'd be so mad!" Fenton exited the room again.

He ran back in and threw the mail onto the table. He ripped open the envelope and photocopied the itinerary and put it in his pocket.

"If he gets better, I won't do it." Fenton grabbed the pile of mail and headed back to the lab.

* * *

 **A/N: OMG ITS OUR PRECIOUS ANGEL FENTON! AAAHHHHHHH! I CANT WAIT TO WRITE MORE OF HIM!**

 **Yes this is a hella short chapter...but I promise. It will get much faster and there will be longer chapters soon.**

 **Please review, follow and favorite!**

 **Love you all!**

 **~Alex**


	45. Chapter 45: Burner Phone Log 2

Chapter 45: Burner Phone Log 2

Bentina sat at the breakfast nook, drinking her cup of tea. She opened the flip phone and opened the text messages. She scrolled through the previous conversations in the phone. Louie entered the kitchen and went through the fridge, shoving various snacks and sodas into his hoodie. He looked over at her.

"Hey, Mrs. B. I'm just…y'know…getting an absurd amount of snacks."

"Okay that's fine." She said, her eyes glued onto the phone.

Louie closed the fridge and went to the pantry, grabbing a bunch of bags of chips and cookies and stuffing them in his hoodie. He looked over at her as he closed the pantry door.

"Are you okay, Mrs. B-"

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be? My granddaughters are finally in contact with each other. I am ecstatic." She blurted out, her teeth clenched.

"Y'know…it doesn't sound like you're okay. If this is about us helping her find out about Winnie, it was all Dewey's idea to help."

Bentina chuckled. "Its not that I'm upset. Its just that I-"

"You called Webby by her sisters name. She told us." Louie shrugged.

"I messed up."

"Yeah. You did."

She raised an eyebrow at the youngest triplet. "You don't really sugar coat anything, do you?"

"Only when I'm trying to get something." He winked and took a can of Pep from his pocket. He took a sip and headed towards the kitchen door. He stopped and turned around. "You should apologize to Webby-"

"I know."

"Hey, hey! Lemme finish! Geez." He took a sip of Pep. "You should apologize to Webby after you talk to Winnie."

Beakley looked down at the phone. She scrolled onto a picture sent by Winnie of both of her granddaughters inside a diner. Their large smiles rang the same in her eyes, but where Webby's smile was filled with excitement and youth, Winnie's was more mature.

"Its been years since I've talked to her. Not since she left us."

Louie took another sip. "Then maybe you should talk to her anyways."

Bentina smiled at him. "You're surprisingly mature for being the youngest."

"Not really. I just watch a lot of TV dramas." Louie smiled and left her in the kitchen with the phone.

Bentina sighed. She clicked onto Winnie's contact and began texting:

* * *

 **WEBBY, 3:47 PM:** Hey are you there?

 **WINNIE, 3:47 PM:** Yeah, what's up?

 **WEBBY, 3:48 PM:** Granny knows about the phone.

 **WINNIE, 3:48 PM:** Crap. Are you okay? Did she try to take it?

 **WEBBY, 3:48 PM** : She did, but I took the phone and ran into the vents. I've been hiding for three days now. She also found all the papers and pictures I found of you that she hid.

 **WINNIE, 3:48 PM:** Wait, you didn't go through her stuff, did you?

 **WEBBY, 3:49 PM:** Well…I might have…

 **WINNIE, 3:51 PM:** WEBS YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT

 **WEBBY, 3:52 PM:** But she wasn't telling me anything about you!

 **WINNIE, 3:52 PM:** I DON'T CARE.

 **WEBBY, 3:52 PM:** What do I do?

 **WINNIE, 3:53 PM:** Tell me what happened.

 **WEBBY, 3:56 PM:** I came home from the interview and the boys and I got in trouble for taking the pictures and stuff. She talked to me in private and asked me what I knew. Then she wanted the burner phone. I got mad and said no and then she…

 **WINNIE, 3:58 PM:** She what?

 **WEBBY, 3:59 PM:** She called me by your name.

 **WINNIE, 4:02 PM:** Oh...

 **WEBBY, 4:03 PM:** What should I do?

 **WINNIE, 4:04 PM:** You should give Webby the phone back.

* * *

Beakley looked down at the last message. Her hand trembled. The phone began to vibrate, flashing the words "Incoming Call." She accepted the call and put the phone to her ear.

"Winnie?"

" _Granny."_

Bentina's throat tightened. "Winnie, I-"

" _She's gonna be camping out in Dewey's room most nights. In the day she'll hide in Louie or Huey'_ s"

"How do you know-"

" _She's my sister. We talk on the phone, too."_

A smile formed on her beak. "How have you-"

" _I've been good. I've been relocated temporarily until some stuff gets cleaned up. Nothing serious I promise. Gryzlikoff decided to take care of it because of your celebrity status at S.H.U.S.H."_

"Winnie, I don't have a celebrity sta-"

" _Please. You were one of the best."_

Bentina chuckled. The line was silent between them. "You told Webby about why you left?"

" _Only enough that seemed appropriate. Some things…you should talk about...and there's stuff we need to talk about."_

"We should...meet up then."

" _I know."_

"Will you ever come back?"

Winnie sighed through the phone. _"I'm not sure. I don't ready for civilian life yet…plus I have some unfinished business-"_

"Webby needs you."

" _I know."_

"And you promised you'd come back. I heard you say that to her when you took her headband and gave her that bow."

" _I…I have to go."_

"Winnie, please."

" _Just…tell Webby I forgave you for calling me 'Miranda.'"_ The line went dead.

Bentina closed the phone and put it on the table. She bit her lip, holding back tears.

* * *

 **A/N: Well theres some bit of forgiveness there! Hopefully Granny can make amends before Webby leaves to Senzu.**

 **Also buckle up your Loubby belts because the next chapter is a doozy. ;)**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **~Alex**


	46. Chapter 46: Loubby

Chapter 46: Loubby

"I'm here. Time for my 'take-care-of-Webby's-emotional-health-shift.'" Louie entered his room and unloaded the snacks onto his bed. "Why I have the first shift today, I don't know." Webby crawled out from underneath his unusually tidy bed and got up.

"She didn't see you, did she?" She asked, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"She did actually." Louie pulled out a pack of sodas and walked over to his closet. A mini fridge sat on the floor. He put the cans inside. "She's really upset you know."

"I know."

Louie chuckled and looked at her.

"What?" Webby pouted. Her cheeks blushed. Louie stared at her pink cheeks, his heart racing.

"You granny says 'I know,' you say it, I'm pretty sure Winnie says it." He shrugged and grabbed a clean hoodie from the closet. "Its just one of those weird family things. You all say or do the same thing."

He walked up to her and pulled the hoodie over her. "Wearing a clean hoodie always make s me feel better." Webby's head popped out of the hoodie. Her lip started quivering. Louie stared at her for a moment. His chest started pounding.

 _Crap. Why does my chest feel like its gonna explode right now?_

Webby broke down in tears and flung herself at Louie, wrapping his arms around him.

 _Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!_

"Why would Granny try to keep me and Winnie apart? I don't understand-"

"Webby shut up!" Louie pulled her off of him and held her by the shoulders. "You are Webby Vanderquack, the craziest, strongest, bravest person I know. You don't just sit here and cry. That's my job."

Webby chuckled between sobs. Louie sighed. "Webs. I know... I know it hurts. You feel betrayed. I get that…but this crying mess…this isn't you."

"I know that, but-"

"'I know?'" Louie raised an eyebrow at her. She giggled and wiped her tears with the hoodie sleeves. His cheeks went pink.

 _I could hear her giggle all day- WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?_

"Thanks Louie." She smiled, her face still stained with tears. Louie pulled his sleeve and wiped off the tears. Webby stood there frozen, her cheeks getting hot. Louie's hand lingered on her face as he finished wiping the last tear. They stared at each other for a few moments, their cheeks turning red.

"So…um…I brought snacks." Louie said, his heart beating loudly.

 _Shut the hell up chest! Stop it!_

"Right." Webby climbed up into Louie's bed. She looked out at the array of snacks. "What's 'Pokey?'"

"Its 'Pocky.' And it's the best damn snack in the universe when you wanna look cool." Louie jumped onto his bed and opened the box. He pulled out a chocolate covered biscuit stick and put it in his mouth. "See? I look like a 1920's socialite woman!"

Webby giggled. "What does it taste like?"

Louie closed his eyes and shrugged. "Its just a biscuit cookie with chocola-"

CRUNCH!

Webby chomped off the other half of the biscuit from Louie's mouth. He looked at the half in his beak, and to Webby who was chewing the other half. "Ohhh…this is pretty good."

 _She…ate…the other half…when it was in my mou-_

Louie fell back off his bed in shock.

"Louie! Are you okay?" Webby jumped off the bed and shook him. "Are you okay? You're face is red!"

"I-uh, the…Pocky…mouth…why-guh." He stammered.

"Louie, use words."

"Why did you eat the Pocky from my mouth?" His voice squeaked.

"It would be a waste of a snack if I didn't like it and spat it out. Might as well have had half of yours." Webby shrugged.

 _Okay. That's smart. Not gonna lie._

"Can…can you warn me next time, y'know. Before you do that?"

"Why? Did you think I was gonna bite off your beak?" Webby giggled. "I'm not a vampire. Or a zombie. Or a shark."

"No! It just scared me is all!"

 _That's a lie…it's something else. Something…that made me feel warm…_

"Then lets get to this 'emotional-support' stuff going." Webby smiled and climbed back into the bed. Louie followed after her. "So what's the movie today?"

"Um…Princess Bride or Tangled?" Louie asked, pulling out a tablet from under his bed. Huey's name was marked on the back with a label and a JWG sticker.

"Didn't we watch Tangled last time?" Webby said, opening a box of cookies.

"Yeah, but-"

"And we watched it the day before-"

"I know it's your favorite movie, so I figured we'd watch it." Louie shrugged.

"How do you know it's my favorite movie?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Girl trapped in a tower, never been outside, goes on an adventure to find herself? That's you."

Webby blushed and stuck her head into the hoodie. Louie unlocked the tablet and started the movie.

"For the record," he said, fluffing up a pillow next to him. "I identify very much with Flynn Rider."

"Why? Because you pretend to be a hard boiled con artist but you're really just a softie who loves romantic comedies?" Webby snickered as she scooted next to him at the head of the bed.

"I do no- how dare you!" Louie shrieked. Webby giggled.

"All the movies you've picked were rom-coms. You have a soft spot." She nudged, offering a cookie.

"I am offended that you would think that…considering the Quacky Patch doll underneath your bed." Louie nibbled the cookie.

"How did you- only Dewey knows about that! Did he tell you?" Webby's eyes were filled with fire, ready to fight. Louie smiled.

 _Damn. Her eyes…she could kill you with the right stare._

"Lucky guess." He winked and started the movie.

* * *

"Hey, Louie. Lena's here to-" Dewey opened Louie's bedroom door. Snack wrappers and soda cans littered the floor and bed. He stared at the bed.

Webby was curled into Louie's chest, his arms wrapped around her. They were facing each other, their legs tangled up in the boxes of snacks and bags of chips. Louie's head rested on top of her, a light snore coming from both of them.

Dewey's fist trembled. He closed the door quietly.

"Ey, Dewey, where's Webs?" Lena popped her gum. She looked down at his hand. "Are you okay?"

Dewey ran off down the hall.

Lena opened the door and took a look inside. "Aw fuck. Really?" She closed the door gently and ran after Dewey.

* * *

 **A/N: OHOHOHOHOHOOO! A DISTRAUGHT DEWEY I SEE!**

 **Well hopefully Lena can help him out here.**

 **Please guys, favorite, follow, and review.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **~Alex**


	47. Chapter 47: My Best Friend

Chapter 47: My Best Friend

"C'mon, stupid lock!" Lena took out her pin and reinserted it into the keyhole. She held her tension wrench steady as she worked the lock. The shadow beneath her spread and rose up to the wall beside her. Red glowing eyes appeared from the shadow. The shadow figure crossed its arms and shifted its hip to the side, looking disapprovingly at Lena.

" _What do you think you're doing?"_ The shadow spoke.

"Ahh!" Lena shrieked and dropped the pick and wrench. "Aunt Magica!"

" _That pick and lock is to be used for breaking into the house, stealing Scrooge's dime, and returning me into my physical form!"_ Magica hissed at her niece.

"Well I'm sorry, but the plan has changed. We missed the eclipse, and you and I are both screwed." Lena picked up the tools and started again at the lock.

" _We would have gotten away with it if you hadn't just gotten the dime when we were in the Other Bin!"_

"Listen, I would love to be free of you, but unless you have another method of restoring your form, I suggest you shut up."

" _Of course I have another plan! I just…uh...um..."_

Lena raised her eyebrow at her shadow aunt. "You don't have a plan do you?"

Magica slouched and rolled her eyes. " _And you do?"_

"Yup." Lena jiggled at the lock. It didn't budge. She removed the tools and started again. "And it does not involve a lunar eclipse or the dime."

" _How did you?"_

"Its called the internet." Lena smirked. "After what you told me about Winnie, I figured I should research about the thing she asked you to help hide."

" _And what about it?"_

"Lets just say, I can free both you and me. I just gotta play the long game and get on Winnie's good side."

" _And how does comforting the blue one relate to all this?"_

"Dewey is Webby's best friend. Next to me of course. I make a good impression, I get on her good side, and boom!" The door clicked open. "We're in the clear."

 _"I guess you are more like me than I thought..."_

 _"_ Shut up and lay low." Magica smiled and chuckled before sliding back into Lena's shadow.

The smell of sweaty t-shirts and socks hit Lena in the face like a brick. Magica shuddered in her shadow.

"Dewey? You okay?" Lena padded into the room. Piles of clothes and toys were thrown around the room. She tripped over a lamp with Louie's face crudely drawn on it. "Dewey?"

"Go away, Lena!" He yelled from the closet.

Lena looked at the closet in the back corner of the thrashed room. "You know there's a joke here somewhere, right?"

"Shut up. I don't wanna hear it."

Lena sighed and sat down in front of the closet, her back leaning on the door. Magica lifted herself in Lena's shadow. She crossed her arms, looking down at her niece disapprovingly. Lena shot her an angry glare.

"Dewey, just talk to me." Lena asked. Magica rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to."

"I know about what you saw."

Magica looked at Lena with shock. She contorted her shadow hands into puppets of Webby and Louie, morphing them into a heart shape. Lena nodded. Magica did her best not to laugh.

Lena rolled her eyes. "Dewey. Tell me why it upsets you."

"Because…that's my brother…and my best friend…its _Webby._ "

"What, do you like Webby or something?" Lena snickered. Dewey opened the door outwards and hit her upside the head. Magica returned into her shadow.

"I do not like Webby." Dewey said, his eyes red from tears. "She's my best friend."

"Correction: I'm the best friend."

"Lena, I was here first."

"I'm older."

"It doesn't matter because either way if Louie and Webby become a…a… _thing,_ they'll be so wrapped up watching Tangled four-hundred times and sharing sweaters that Webby will never want to go on adventures with me! And Louie will never want to go scheming and pranking Uncle Donald…And I just don't want to lose them, okay?" Dewey panted. His breath was heavy and weak.

Lena sat cross-legged on the floor in front of him. "I get it."

"You don't get it." He said, pouting.

"No, I do." Lena looked to her shadow and smirked. "Once my aunt almost dated this guy, and I was like, two, maybe three years old…and I kinda helped scare him off because I didn't want him to take my aunt away from me." Lena saw her shadow prickle up and down from the side of her eye. She smiled at Dewey. "Your feelings are completely valid. Hell, I'm even concerned. I'm the girl best friend. I have to hear all this crush talk and be her wingman for shit if she ever realizes she likes him back."

"Wait, she likes him back?" Dewey yelped.

Lena looked off into the distance. "I…honestly I don't know."

"What if she does?" He asked.

"Crap!" Lena pulled at her hair. "If she does, I'd have to actually talk about boys with her! I'm not ready for that type of commitment!"

Dewey snickered. "Guess you can't make it as the best friend, eh?"

Lena punched him in the arm. "Lets just make sure that whatever happens, we both are there for them. Especially Webby."

"Yeah…the whole sister thing? And Beakley keeping it from her? What was that about?" Dewey asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Lena shrugged. "I know Downton Abbey has her secrets, but this isn't like her to keep something from Webby."

"That's because I was forced not to." Beakley said from the doorway. She entered the room and cringed at the scent of Dewey that flew into her face. She recomposed herself.

"Who the hell forced you to keep quiet?" Lena asked. Bentina bit her lip and sighed.

"Winnie did."

* * *

 **A/N: Winnie did whaaaaaat?**

 **Well damn girl. What crap did you pull? Go ahead and guess. I like seeing your theories. ;)**

 **Please as always, follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **~Alex**


	48. Chapter 48: Up in the Air

Chapter 48: Up in the Air

 _ **3 days later…**_

"Where the hell is Gyro and his damn invention!" Scrooge stood in the ramp of the Sunchaser. He looked at his watch and groaned, looking out at the runway of his private airport.

"It's okay, Uncle Scrooge. Just give Dr. Gearloose a few more minutes." Huey popped out onto the ramp. "I'm sure he was working overtime on the invention."

"I don't pay him for overtime, I pay him to be _on_ time!" Scrooge grumbled. The sound of sirens wailed as a police car sped onto the runway, and drifted in front of the ramp. Fenton popped open the passenger door, a large duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Thank you M'ma for the ride!" He said into the car, the trunk popping open. Fenton pulled another duffle bag and shut the trunk. Officer Cabrera ran out of the driver's side and squished her son's face.

"Ohhhhhh my _pollito…_ Going on his first business trip! Ahh!" She pinched his cheeks until they were red.

"M'ma, please! I'm already late!"

"Okay, okay! Go!" The proud cop pushed her son up the ramp. "Be careful! Have fun! Call me when you're safe!" Officer Cabrera waved as Fenton dragged both duffle bags up the ramp.

"Fenton! I didn't expect you to be joining us…where is Gyro?"

"Well Mr. McDuck, Dr. Gearloose hadn't fully recovered from the cold he caught earlier this week. He asked me if I could take his place on the trip to Senzu." Fenton smiled nervously.

"Ah…well that's…odd.." Scrooge scratched his head. "Maybe I should call to make sure-"

"No!" Fenton said, panicked. "Umm…he…uh…it's probably..um…you should probably let him get some rest. I mean, when he called me to come over to give me the itinerary, he sounded really bad."

"Oh well I suppose having you here would be good…did you bring the suit?" Scrooge asked. "Just in case this invention of his goes…um…"

"I brought the suit." Fenton nodded.

"What suit?" Huey asked, raising an eyebrow. The former intern's face went pale.

"It's none of your business, lad. Now go tell Launchpad we are ready for take off." Scrooge shoved Huey into the belly of the plane, leading Fenton in gently.

"Oh my…" The eager scientist looked up at the large interior of the plane. "This is huge."

"Eh, it's large enough for the basics: food, supplies, treasure." Scrooge shrugged. "Have you ever traveled before?"

"Only when I was little. And it definitely wasn't in a huge cargo plane like this. Just regular passenger planes." Fenton dragged his bags into the plane, away from the loading ramp as it lifted up.

"This is your pilot speaking, we are about to take off." Launchpad's voice echoed through the plane.

* * *

Webby laid on the floor of the plane, her face buried in a battered old journal.

"Whatcha reading?"

She looked up. Dewey stood up above her, smiling.

"My mom kept a journal when she was pregnant with me." She said, sitting up cross legged. "I already ran through Winnie's book. I'm probably gonna review it later for the next time I see her-"

"Webby, we need to talk." Dewey sat down beside her. "Remember when we were at Ithaquack, and I had some…concerns about my mom?"

"When you were worried she was a bad person and possibly betrayed Uncle Scrooge?"

Dewey blinked at Webby, his face unamused. "Yes. Well…I just…"

"Dewey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. You can have those doubts about people you love, even if you never met them." She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. He sighed and pushed her hand off of his shoulder.

"Webby, you need to know that Winnie-"

"Hey Webby! Where are you?" Louie's voice echoed through the cargo bay.

"Over here!" She called out, summoning the green hooded triplet from the shadows just behind Dewey.

"Hey I got this for you." Louie pulled out a black flip phone from his sweater pocket. "Well technically I stole it."

Webby slammed herself into Louie, her arms tightly wrapped around him. His face was bright red. Dewey grimaced. He shook it off quickly as the other two pulled apart.

"How did you get the phone?" Dewey asked, crossing his arms.

"Lena distracted Mrs. B while I snuck in and broke into her safe." Louie placed the phone into Webby's hand. She looked down at it with joy. "In case you need anything else, the code to her safe is 0214."

"My mom's birthday!" Webby exclaimed, a slight giggle bubbling from her throat.

"Your mom was born on Valentine's Day?" Dewey raised an eyebrow.

Webby nodded. "Winnie was born on Christmas."

"Wait…when's your birthday?" Louie asked.

"My birthday is-"

The whole plane dipped down. Cargo crates of treasure and their luggage bags flew everywhere. The kids fell onto the floor, screaming.

"LAUNCHPAD!" Everyone in the plane screamed. The plane steadied itself, returning to a safe altitude.

" _Sorry! "_ Launchpad called over the intercom. " _The robot and I were talking and-"_

" _I am not a robot!"_ Fenton's voice said in the background of the intercom as the three of them in the cargo bay began to stand up.

" _Wait, why does Launchpad call you a robot?"_ Huey asked.

" _No reason! Now turn off the speaker!_ "

" _Got it Mr. Robo-"_ The intercom shut off.

"Well that was weird." Dewey said, looking up at the speakers. Louie nodded as Webby opened the flip phone and pressed the on button. The phone didn't light up.

"Oh no. The phone needs to charge." Webby sighed.

"Try Huey's bag. He might have a portable in there for his tablet." Louie shrugged.

"Okay!" Webby ran off towards the stairs, but stopped and spun around. "Wait. Dewey, did you still want to talk about that… _thing_ we were talking about before?"

"What thing?" Louie squinted at Dewey.

"It's- uh…it's nothing! Don't worry, we can just talk about _that_ later." Dewey said nervously, Louie's suspicious eyes grew closer and closer.

"Okay then!" Webby bolted up the stairs, phone in hand. The two brothers turned to each other.

"Why were you brushing off that 'talk' with Webby?" Louie raises an eyebrow at Dewey.

"That's none of your business _."_ Dewey shot his beak up in the air. "Why did you sneak into Beakley's room and steal that burner phone, _Llewellyn_?"

"That's none of _your_ business, _Dewford_." Louie glared at his brother, a small blush on his cheeks. "And why do you care about what I steal and when I steal? You've never cared before."

"Well…I…" Dewey's cheeks puffed up. "Look I just don't like it okay?"

"I just stole back Webby's burner phone! It was for _Webby._ I thought you'd be happy for her." Louie shrugged and started off. Dewey grabbed him by the hoodie and pulled him back.

"Why did you let Webby wear one of your hoodies?"

Louie's body froze. "Wha…how did-"

"I came in for my 'Take-Care-of-Webby' shift and saw you two asleep…cuddling." Dewey's voice was void of any emotion. "Why did you let her wear one of your hoodies?"

"Because." Louie pulled his hoodie from Dewey's grasp.

"Because?" Dewey squinted at Louie. A small blush was forming on the younger triplet's face.

"Yes, 'because.' Now leave me alone." Louie pulled up his hoodie and started off. Dewey ran over and pulled his arm.

"You only steal for one person. And that's yourself." Dewey hissed.

"No I don't. I've stolen for other people before." Louie jerked his arm away.

"Yeah, when it benefits you. You probably stole it so you wouldn't have to help with the whole 'Take-Care-of-Webby' thing that Huey set up. Classic Louie, weaseling around to get out of doing things."

Louie pulled his hood back and slowly turned around to face his brother. He took two silent steps toward him. He put his beak up to his face, his eyes bitter.

"I stole that phone because I wanted to do something good. Not because I wanted to get out of some scheduled event Huey set up, not because I have anything to gain from it. I did it because I care about Webby."

Dewey took a step back.

"Now shut up." Louie put his hood back on and walked away, leaving Dewey alone.

* * *

Huey stood behind the pilot's chair and looked back at Louie, who was slumped over in the seat far across from Webby. She sat anxiously, her eyes glued at the black flip phone in her hands. The cord of the portable charger dangled around her crossed legs.

"Is this radar an ant farm?" Fenton pointed to the maze of ants that scurried about. Huey sighed.

"Yes. Don't ask." The eldest triplet turned around to Fenton. "So what is this invention that Scrooge is going to present to Mr. Yakitori?"

"I'm not supposed to show it before the meeting…" Fenton looked down at the little red capped child. His eyes sparkled up at him. "Okay I'll show you, but only because as a fellow lover of science, you'll really appreciate what Dr. Gearloose created."

Fenton and Huey walked over to the stairs leading down into the cargo bay. The two science enthusiasts walked to the disaster pile of luggage. Fenton climbed up into the mountain of bags and dragged out two duffle bags. He zippered one open. A flash of white metal flickered from inside the bag.

"Whoops! Not that one!" Fenton laughed nervously as he hurriedly zipped up the bag and reached for the other duffle. He zipped it open. "Aha! Here it is!" Fenton crawled downtown pile with the duffle in tow.

"What was in the other bag?" Huey asked, grabbing the other end of the duffle and placing it on the floor.

Fenton fell onto the floor. "Ow! Um, it's just a bit of…just a side project I'm helping Dr. Gearloose with. Figured it was good to bring some extra work to do." He got up and opened the duffle bag.

Inside the bag was a rectangular metal box with a latch on the side. Fenton pulled out the box and lifted the latch, opening the box.

"Is that a blender?" Huey looked down at the contents of the box.

A blender shaped device sat cushioned in a bed of foam in the box. Wires and coils wrapped around the device, and a small antenna poked out at the top of what would be the lid. Two triangle shaped flaps were attached to the sides of the blender's body.

"I mean, the base of the device is a blender, but it doesn't blend anything." Fenton carefully pulled out the device, along with a small plunger-like device with an antenna. "It's a device that would help people who are in comas or who have lost the inability to speak to communicate. So the device is placed on top of a T.V. and the person would wear this small device on their head and it would wirelessly transmit the images in their head onto the television screen."

"So this can basically show a person's thoughts onto T.V.?" Huey grabbed the small transmitter and examined it closely.

"Pretty much." Fenton smiled at the invention. "I mean, Dr. Gearloose said that the invention was to help project onto screens the blueprints for the inventions he would think up so we could screenshot them and print them, eventually saving time on sketching them out…but I think that if we can use this invention for those who really are in need…"

Fenton looked down at Huey. His eyes sparkled up at him. "Wow. You really are a true scientist."

"Oh please." Fenton blushed and took the transmitter and placed it back into the box. "I'm not that great of a scientist. I just…build what needs to be built." He placed the device into the box and closed the lid of the box.

"Are you kidding me?" Huey pointed his finger at Fenton. "You saw that this invention could be used for something more than just scientific engineering. You gave it a purpose besides what Dr. Gearloose intended! That makes you a great scientist."

"But Dr. Gearoose-"

"It doesn't matter what he said." Huey smiled. "You're a great scientist. Why else would he have trusted you to go instead of him?"

Fenton's face went red. "Yeah…he totally trusted me to-"

RING RING RING RING

Fenton pulled out his phone. He took a look at the screen and shoved it back into his shirt pocket.

RING RING RING RING

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Huey asked.

"It's nothing!" Fenton stammered. "Its no problem at all! Why would there be a problem? I don't have to answer tha-"

RING RING RING RING

"Maybe you shou-"

"I'm gonna answer it! Bye!" Fenton ran past the cargo bay stairs and into a supply closet, the phone still ringing. He slammed the metal door shut behind him. His back rested upon the notched door. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and answered it.

"H…hello?" He said meekly into the phone.

" _How dare you steal my invention and –ACHOO!"_

"Bless you, Dr. Gearloose."

" _Don't you dare 'bless me!'" Gyro yelled. "What makes you think that you could take my invention and run off to Senzu?"_

"Its j-just that you were sick and-"

" _That was a rhetorical question. It didn't need an answer."_ Fenton could practically hear Gyro roll his eyes. _"God, I should fire you for this insubordina- ACHOO!"_

"Bless you."

" _Stop saying 'bless you!'"_ Gyro groaned through the phone. _"Listen. I want you to be on your best behavior for Mr. Yakitori. Answer all his questions properly. Stick with the cards in the box that Mr. McDuck made me write up."_

"Wait, so you're not mad?"

" _Of course I'm mad!"_ Fenton pulled the phone away from his ear. Gyro's voice could be heard loud and clear one foot away from the ear speaker. _"You stole my invention, my plane ticket, and you're about to present one of my greatest inventions to one of the world's largest manufacturing companies!"_ He sighed. _"Just…tell them that stupid junk that you said it could be used for…the…um…"_

"Oh you mean using the device to project coma patients' thoughts onto television screens so that they can communica-"

" _Yeah…that thing…its…um…it's a good idea. Try to sell that point for public distribution if it comes up. That might get Yakitori interested."_

"Gee, thank you Mr. Gearloose! I won't let you down! I promise!"

" _Did you bring the suit though? Just in case… 'it' happens?"_

"Of course I did." He said eagerly. "Best to be prepared for anything."

" _Good. And…um…thank you."_ Gyro's voice was unusually humbled.

Fenton's brow furrowed in confusion. "Uh…for what?"

" _Just thank you, okay?"_ The line went dead. Fenton looked down at the phone and smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: _its been 84 years since I've updated..._**

 **But seriously. I am soooooooo sorry I've been lagging on this fic. I've been working out how to get to plot point A to plot point B and it never came out right each time I tried to write. This is like the 5th or 6th version of this chapter. It was a trainwreck of a process, but I like where it is going right now.**

 **Now that I've added Fenton into the fic, along with 2-3 antagonists showing up, I'm just gonna warn you that there may be big update gaps in between chapters. Writing 6+ characters in a scene is hard. I might have to take a cheap shot somewhere to save me some mental strain and get rid of a character temporarily like I did with Launchpad at the beginning of this fic. (I love you LP, but I just have to make some hard choices...I write enough Delpad to compensate for it.)**

 **And I know its a hell of a wait, and yeah I've been busy with writing other stuff, but please be patient with me here. I work in retail, and hours are kicking up fast. So my writing time will be limited and sparse.**

 **Thank you everyone who has been patient with me so far! I am really happy that you all have been supportive of me during this huge block/hiatus. This chapter really helps me set up the rest of the arc, and considering this is the last big chunk before the end of this fic, I really wanna make it right. (But don't worry...I'll be writing some more of Winnie and Webby's family adventures...I mean...there are so many loose ends that i hav- omg sorry spoilers. XD**

 **Welp, that ends my rant! Thank you all for your love and support! Please remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **Love you all!**

 **~Alex**


	49. Chapter 49: Welcome to Senzu

Fenton helped carry the last of the luggage out of the flaming plane that sat in the dead center of the runway. He chucked the last of the luggage and skidded down the wreckage carefully.

"Does that usually happen when he flies?" Fenton asked, dusting himself off. The kids looked at Fenton and nodded with no hesitation.

"Don't worry Mr. McDee! I should have the plane fixed up in no time!" Launchpad climbed out of the top of the wreckage and rolled out, hitting the protruding pieces of plane as he fell to the concrete runway. He landed face down in front of Scrooge.

"Just get the plane fixed up." Scrooge groaned. "And don't take too long doing it. I don't want to pay for an extra night at the hotel if I don't have to."

A black limousine sped its way up the runway, escorted by an airport security golf cart. It skidded and halted just in front of the kids. The shiny black door hissed, and lifted upwards, revealing a tall woman in a grey business suit. Her long black hair was slicked back into a ponytail that ran along her shoulder and down to her waist. A small smile formed on her sharp beak. She walked out of the limo, her heels clicking on the pavement.

"Welcome, Mr. McDuck and family." Her voice was sharp and clear like a bell. "My name is Miss Tsubaki Kinamoto. I am Mr. Yakitori's assistant. I have been tasked to ensure your visit here to Senzu is a pleasant and memorable experience."

Tsubaki clapped her hands and the driver ran out, the trunk popping open suddenly. The chauffeur ran to the luggage and hauled it into the trunk of the limo. Fenton clung onto his duffel bags.

"I can take these with me!" Fenton stammered, anxiously clutching onto both bags. "I, uh…I was told by Dr. Gearloose to not leave these bags out of my sight."

"Oh." Tsubaki looked to Scrooge. "You didn't bring your head scientist with you?"

"Sadly Dr. Gearloose is indisposed at the moment. But Mr. Crackshell-Cabrera here has been working with Gyro at his side on this invention that I'm sure Mr. Yakitori won't mind the last minute substitution."

"I see." The tall woman took a quick glance down at Fenton, her sharp eyes analyzing him. She pulled out her phone and began typing. "I have to readjust some security identification cards, but it shouldn't be a problem. It may, however, push back your meeting with Mr. Yakitori. He doesn't let anyone step foot into the building without proper background checks and security clearance."

"Maybe I shouldn't have come-"

"Nonsense, Fenton." Scrooge patted his shoulder. "This just means our have extra time to prepare your presentation for the invention." He winked at Louie. "Not to mention the hotel fare is on Yakitori's dollar. Another day wouldn't kill us."

Louie shot a finger gun at Scrooge.

"The meeting has been rescheduled for tomorrow at 4pm." Tsubaki put her phone in her pocket and gestured to the open limo door. "Mr. Crackshell-Cabrera's background check and security identification card should be ready by noon tomorrow."

The kids ran into the limo and took their seats. Louie sat beside the drink and snack bar in the limo. Dewey sat as far as he could from Louie. Huey and Webby glanced at each other, confused. They sat down beside Dewey, allowing room for Scrooge to sit next to Louie.

"After you, Ms. Kinamoto." Fenton said, stretching his arm to the door. "It may take me a while to get these bags into the car."

* * *

Fenton struggled to clutch both duffle bags in his arms as the elevator shot up. He watched as the kids' faces were pressed up against the glass elevator, staring at the glimmering city below. Scrooge was leaned over the kids, smiling. He whispered something to each child, excitement in their eyes after each moment spent with them. Tsubaki stood next to Fenton, stiff as a board.

He sighed an looked out at the skyline, the shapes of the neon lights staring back at him. The tops of the buildings sparkled, from either being too clean or too new. Fenton held in his breath and brought the bags tighter to his chest, comforting him.

"Never traveled before?" Scrooge nudged Fenton with his elbow.

"Oh, um...not really...I mean...I've never traveled this far. And never to do something like this..." He looked down at the bags in his arms. One bag began to slip. Fenton scrambled to pick up the falling bag. His hand grabbed the strap and braced for gravity to pull his arm down. The bag was surprisingly light in his grip.

"Here, let me help you." Tsubaki's sharp smile cut deep into Fenton. She pulled up the duffle bag, her grip tight at the strap. Fenton grasped at the bag and jerked it towards him, clumsily readjusting it back in his arms.

"Oh, no thank you! I've got it, thanks!" He sputtered, staring out into the open window, his beak in a squished smile.

DING!

The doors of the elevator opened behind them, the shimmering hallway leading to the penthouse entrance revealed before them. The kids rushed out of the elevator, pushing Fenton out of the doors. He fell back to the floor, trampled by Dewey, Louie, and Webby as they pushed onto the hallway leading to their suite. Huey ran to Fenton and rolled over the duffle bags.

"A penthouse suite? Kind of pricey, no?" Scrooge said, stepping around Fenton and Huey.

"Mr. Yakitori wanted to spend the best on his prospective investment." Tsubaki walked down the shimmering hall beside Scrooge, Fenton and Huey catching up behind them. The large window beside them illuminated Tsubaki's long, straight, black hair. She stood in front of the double doors at the end of the hall on the right and nudged an eager Dewey aside with her black patent pump. The assistant pulled out an envelope of hotel key cards and took out a card. Louie's eyes looked in anticipation at the golden door lock as she swiped the key card. The door beeped, and Tsubaki pushed the doors open.

"Oh my god." Fenton's jaw dropped.

A large ceiling to floor window with a massive view of the skyline shone on their faces. A sparkling geometric rose gold chandelier cut into their view of the skyline as it floated above a curved champagne colored sofa, the wine colored throw pillows resting upon the plushy sofa. A lean rectangular shape lifted from an opening on the black coffee table in front of the sofa, a flat screen TV rising up.

"Oh my gosh this place is amazing!" Webby screamed, running all through the suite and bursting through all the doors.

Louie ran out to the sofa and jumped face first into it. "Errrr merrr gerrrrd itsss sooo soffff."

"Clap on! Clap off!" Dewey clapped in the kitchen, turning the lights on and off.

Scrooge sighed at the kid "Well this is-"

"Amazing." Fenton's eyes sparkled at the luxury before him.

"Extremely extravagant." Scrooge looked to Tsubaki. "Miss Kinamoto, I really don't think this hotel room is necessary-"

"Nonsense. Mr. Yakitori wants to spare no expense when it comes to you, Mr. McDuck." She bowed formally and smiled sharply. "Please take your time settling in while we await Mr. Crackshell-Cabrera's security clearance. You all must be jet lagged and exhausted from your flight."

Scrooge looked at Webby as she raced up and down the hall. Dewey was still clapping at the lights in the kitchen. Huey sighed for him.

"I'll call in the morning to confirm your meeting with Mr. Yakitori of your meeting tomorrow, and send for room service. Dinner will be on us." Tsubaki bowed and smiled, backing up into the foyer and stepping out into the hall. "Enjoy your stay and welcome to Senzu, Mr. McDuck." She closed the door in front of her.

She spun around and clicked her heels over to the elevator, pulling out a black flip phone. Tsubaki pressed the redial button and put the phone to her ear as the called for the elevator and waited for the doors to open.

" _Hello, Agent K. Are the targets secure?"_ A deep male voice spoke through the phone.

"They're at the top of Neko Tomi Tower. Penthouse. The scientist sent his assistant." Tsubaki's voice was cold and sharp.

DING!

The doors opened. She stepped inside and pressed the lobby button. "He won't let that invention out of his sight. Seems like the type of guy to sleep with his projects."

" _We can work around that. He's probably the kind of assistant that carries his laptop with him or whatnot. We'll hack into the laptop and steal the blueprints for the invention. Just make sure you are able to take the other thing as well."_

"Understood. And as for the Vanderquack child?" Her voice maliciously slithered out Webby's last name.

" _Relax, Agent K. You'll get your revenge soon enough."_ The voice on the phone chuckled. Tsubaki slammed the phone shut as the elevator doors closed, her conniving laughter echoing through the hall.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Happy Holidays!**

 **I am so sorry for the huuuuge gap between chapters, but with work (I got a promotion! I'm a manager now for the holidays! And they might keep me over!), the Ducktales Secret Santa (which I haven't started!), and with my multiple WIP's going on (I've had one in the works for over 6 months), I have been hella busy.**

 **I hope you like the Nakotomi/"Neko Tomi" Tower joke. My friend DJ helped me with that one. (*fingerguns*) Also I have been setting up a better ask system for you guys so you can send in questions, reacts and what not via Twitter penguwrites129**

 **I'm working on trying to finish this chapter around the one year anniversary of when I started this fic. Hopefully I get there in time!**

 **Please guys, as always, Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **Thanks and** **Love you all!**

 **~Alex**


End file.
